The Team In Ferelden
by TheBaneOfOlympus91
Summary: It was a peaceful day and now thanks to Klarion they were stuck in Fereldan. With limited powers The Team must use the resources available. They'll have to join up with the Grey Wardens and their allies to defeat the Archdemon
1. Breakfast Gone Wrong

Conner Kent was sitting on the couch inside the cave. It was Sunday morning, so that meant he was going to spend it watching football. He was wearing a black tank top and black raider pajama pants. Red Tornado had informed him that walking around the cave in Raider boxers was inappropriate, since M'Gann and Zatanna also lived in the cave. Nineteen years old, and he was still taking orders from an android babysitter. But that didn't matter, today was Raiders vs. 49ers. He had been wanting to play football for months in college. He had finally gotten on good terms with Superman or Clark Kent years ago, and for the last two months he had been trying to persuade the Man of Steel to let him play football this semester.

"I wont hurt anybody," Conner would argue.

Clark would simply fold his arms and say," the other team would be at a disadvantage if you play. Someone could run at you and break their shoulder because it would feel like they were literally running into a wall of steel."

"You played in college?"

"I played in high school."

"So how come I can't play?"

"Conner you get angry way too easily."

"That's a perfect reason to play!"

"Not when your superpowered and can kill someone. Sorry but the answer is still no."

Conner snapped out of his angry flashback when all the girls sat down on the couch. Artemis was in a blue sports bra and matching shorts in running shoes. She was sweating so she must've just come from the gym. He looked back at M'Gann she was in the kitchen making pancakes, hell yes. And he looked over at Zatanna, she was curled up with a book on the couch in her pajamas.

"**Recognized Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03"**

"Fuck," Conner whispered. He knew for sure he wasn't about to enjoy this game now. Apart from him, Artemis was the only who really followed football. Kaldur normally read during games, Zatanna and M'Gann talked to one another, but Wally and Robin talked about nonsense the entire game. Today something was different. Wally was holding a black machine, and Robin was carrying a small rectangular case with a dragon on the front.

Robin was the first to speak. "Morning guys, any missions come in yet?"

Artemis responded in her usual manner. "It's first thing in the morning Boy Blunder can we at least wait until 10."

Robin smiled. "Well I suppose your right." He snatched the remote from Conner and clicked the channel. It flashed black then a station came up and it read Playstation 3.

"Hey," Conner cried. "I was about to watch the game."

Wally ran up to him and tapped his forehead six quick times. "Past tense dude, you were about to watch the game. Now we're going to play video games."

"Um, what are video games," asked M'Gann.

Wally ran up to her, stole a pancake and replied," only the best thing in the world Megalicious."

Robin put in the game and about thirty seconds a menu game up and it read Dragon Age Origins.

Zatanna sat up and said," sooo what? Is this like world of warcraft?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The clerk in the store said if we wanted a good game strategy game with a decent story this was the way to go."

Connor rolled his eyes. Another damn strategy game. They were so boring to watch, he got up off the couch and was about to go back into his room when he heard Wally say," dude pick the elf rogue." Connor slowly turned around. What the hell was an elf?

"Robin responded," no way. I'm going dwarven noble."

Zatanna smiled and said," I'd pick human mage."

Artemis went to sit down next to her and said," of course you would; just like I would pick the human rogue."

Rogue, Mages, what the hell were they talking about thought Conner. Connor stayed and eventually as Robin went through the screens he became interested enough to sit back down. M'Gann levitated breakfast to everyone and they ate while they watched the first cutscene. They watched a man in armor stab a creature known as a darkspawn and when it happened Wally yelled," holy shit." Artemis gave him a look of disgust as he had sprayed her with pancake.

Conner actually liked this video game there was plenty of gore. They were doing a bit too much talking but the combat was making up for it. He went to take a bite of his pancakes, when he was levitated and slammed into a wall. He looked around and found that the same thing happened to other members of the team. He struggled in frustration and found that he couldn't move at all.

"So this is where the brats live Teakle," a familiar voice. Klarion the witch boy, the Lord of Chaos stepped out from the shadows. He was petting Teakle his familiar, which allowed him to be on the earth plane. Zatanna opened her mouth and was about to speak a spell when Klarion waved his hand. A vortex of darkness appeared around her mouth so that she couldn't speak. "Now now little girl. We wouldn't want you using magic."

"What do you want Klarion," Artemis yelled.

"Straight to the point huh Blondie," asked the Lord of Chaos. He laughed at her and picked up a pancake and began eating it. "Well here's the thing. You children are getting more and more dangerous. Hell you guys are doing your job better than the league. The last two times I had a plan you little shits foiled it with Doctor Fate; And now thanks to SOMEONE, Nabu's here to stay for a while." Klarion glared at Zatanna and she glared back.

"How did you know we were here," roared Wally.

"Please Kid Idiot, I'm a Lord of Chaos don't insult my intelligence."

Robin was obviously frustrated but he was keeping his cool. "Since you haven't destroyed us, I'm guessing you're planning on keeping us alive."

"Just like the Bat you think you know everything. But in a sense you're kind of right. I plan on keeping you alive, my friends maybe not so much."

Conner didn't say anything but he couldn't help but think. What friends?

Klarion began chanting magic words. At first no one could do anything but yell but at a certain phrase; Zatanna began to struggle desperately as if she knew what was about to happen. Damn Conner wished he had powers like heat vision so he could blast Klarion.

Klarion extended his hands and beams of darkness engulfed the team.


	2. Where is the Team

Bruce was in the Batcave typing away. He was drinking his 7th cup of coffee. It had been nearly five days since the Team vanished. Five days since Dick vanished. He had the all his resources searching for them. Police, FBI, Secret Service, Superheroes and it wasn't enough. But that didn't matter. The league was going to find them. He was going to find them.

Bruce yawned what must've been his 100th and the COM link in his ear buzzed. He answered rudely," what?"

Ollie answered," have you found them yet?"

"No."

"Well if you need anything just let me know."

"Whatever."

He hung up. Bruce knew that Ollie was just as concerned for Artemis as her mother Paula was, but getting calls from him every two hours was starting to become irritating. Barry was currently in Europe at the moment combing it through looking for his nephew, Manhunter and Fate (at Zatara's insistence) were telepathically searching the planet for them, Orrin was searching the seas night and day, the only one who didn't know that a protégée was missing was Clark. Bruce already knew he was going to take it the worst too. Over the past few years he and his clone had become rather close as Father/Son, Older Brother/Younger Brother whatever; the point was Clark wasn't going to take it good at all. He heard a _whoosh_ and turned around and silently snarled to himself. Big Boy Blue was just getting home from his latest mission in space, and dealing with Mongul. Bruce told the league he would tell Superman himself when he came home.

"Hey Bruce," Clark said in his usual cheery manner. Bruce sighed and turned around and Clark immediately said," when was the last time that you slept?"

"Nice to see you too Kent," Bruce replied.

Clark ignored him and said again," when was the last time you slept?"

"Five days ago Master Clark." Bruce turned and saw his faithful butler Alfred entering the cave. "And I have had enough Master Bruce, I am just as upset as you are but you have to rest sir."

Bruce turned back to the computer and continued typing. "I can't Alfred."

Clark put a hand on his shoulder and said," Bruce whatever Joker or any villain has done, I'll watch Gotham tonight, you've got to get some sleep man."

"It's not because of a villain in Gotham Clark."

"Then why haven't you slept in so many days?"

Bruce turned and looked the Man of Steel in the eye. "The Team is missing Clark."

Bruce saw Clark's look of shock on his face. Great this is just what he didn't need. Right now he needed Superman, not a shocked Clark Kent.

Once he let it process Clark asked, " five days? Do you have any leads?"

"None at all. Dick went to the cave Sunday morning after buying a new video game with Barry's nephew. That was the last I saw of him. Red Tornado claims Conner, M'Gann, and Zatanna were in the cave when he left that morning for patrol. Paula claims Artemis left to go to the gym, and Orrin watched Kaldur zeta tube to the cave that morning."

Alfred continued," security footage of the cave shows that all the teenagers were inside the cave. One minute they were all sitting down eating breakfast and watching Master Richard play, then the footage goes black for three minutes. When the black screen lifts, the Team is gone." Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Who has power like that," asked Clark.

"I honestly don't know Kent, but I'm going to find them."

"You wont find them if you kill yourself from exhaustion Master Bruce."

"This is not up for debate Alfred, I'll get some sleep later but right now; I have to check and double check all these resources, meet with Gordon and see where he has the GPD searching, then go on patrol."

Clark could only sigh. He could understand how Bruce felt. The only thing Bruce could comprehend right now was that his child was missing, and that he had to locate him. The Team was in no way shape or form helpless but it would put the adults at ease if they knew where they were. Clark was already feeling the same way about Conner.

"Bruce regardless, you've been searching for five days," Clark reasoned. "Get a quick 8 hours in, and continue the search in the morning. I'll watch Gotham for you."

Bruce turned from his computer and yelled," I DON'T HAVE TIME TO SLEEP." Bruce was full of rage and frustration. The world's greatest detective couldn't locate his son and it was killing him. Bruce turned back to his computer and began typing furiously and yelled, "if you both can't think of anything useful to help me find the children then just be quiet, or get out." It was quiet for a second then Bruce heard Alfred going upstairs. He'd apologize to Alfred later. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull and Bruce blacked out.

Bruce woke up in his bedroom. He looked at the clock. It was 4:45 PM. He had slept an entire 20 hours. He immediately knew in that one moment he was typing on his computer, that Clark and Alfred decided if he wasn't going to sleep willingly they should just force it on them. There was a tray of food next to his bed. A simply turkey sandwich and a cup of water. He devoured both and headed back to the Batcave. He was first going to grab his Kryptonite and keep it on him so Clark couldn't knock him out again; then he was going to continue his search.

Suddenly J'onn's voice rang through his head and said," Doctor Fate has found the one reponsbile. It was Klarion. Come to the cave at once." Bruce raced to the Batcave, got dressed and Batman headed to Happy Harbor at once.

Once inside the cave he headed to the living area where he found all the mentor, Red Tornado and Black Canary. Doctor Fate was levitating in the air and from his hands a golden beam of energy was wrapped around Klarion the Witch Boy.

"Why is he here," Batman asked Fate.

Nabu answered his voice combined with Zatara's. "Klarion is responsible for what happened to your children."

"Zatara's daughter as well," snapped Black Canary. Nabu ignored her.

Superman walked up to the Witch Boy and said, " tell us what you did with them."

Klarion yawned in his face and said," you really didn't think that because you asked that i'm going to tell you do you?" Batman sighed. Clark could be a little dense sometimes.

"Tell us what you want Klarion," said Batman.

"What I want?" Klarion took a moment to laugh before continuing. "What I want has already happened Bat. You are all worried about your brats and as such you wont be able to focus. I can read it in all your thoughts. Wondering if Kid Flash is eating to keep up his strength, wondering is Aqualad is somewhere dehydrated, wondering if you'll ever forgive yourself for being a jerk to Superboy. This is golden."

Superman struck Klarion. Klarion's head whipped to the side. When he turned back he simply smiled and said," really? Striking a Lord of Chaos? No wonder the Bat is the brains out of you two."

Superman was about to hit him again but Batman said," Stop it Superman."

Nabu spoke up and said," Klarion I grow weary of these games. Reveal the location of the children, or I am prepared to invoke the Right of Order upon you."

Klarion turned to look at Doctor Fate and said," you haven't met the criteria to execute the Right of Order."

"You have been defeated three times and captured. I can execute the Right if I wish. The Right to turn from a Chaos Lord into an Order Lord.

Batman looked from Klarion to Fate, if the Chaos Lord was scared he wasn't showing it. Finally he said," If I tell you where I sent the children, am I free to go with the slate wiped clean?"

"Only if you wipe your memory of the cave's location."

"Deal."

"Then the bargain is made. Now where is my daughter." Batman smiled a rare smile because Nabu, or Zatara had said "where is my daughter."

Klarion spoke," I used a spell of transportation on them and sealed it."

Doctor Fate's eyes went wide. "You did what?" Where did you send them?"

Klarion pointed at the video game case on the table and said," I sent them into that game. The only way for them to escape will be to complete the game."

Batman walked over to the game and picked up the case and just stared at it. He had a feeling that the team was going to be in hell for quite some time, and he only hoped that they could make their way home.


	3. Mahariel

**A/N - I want to apologize for not updating in a while. I've been a lot busy with my other story Just Being A Teen (also a YJ fanfic). But my plan now is to try to update this story at least once every two days. And since I know Dragon Age like the back of my hand the chapters will be easy as hell to write. So I'm letting you know I'm including the Dalish Warden Mahariel and a Female Human Noble, I'm still thinking on her name. And I'm going to make one of the team become a Grey Warden but I haven't decided on who just yet. Now I have talked way too long it's time to read.**

**Enjoy!**

"Get your arrows ready!"

"How did Shems get inside the camp?"

"Why are they dressed that way?"

"Someone get Keeper Marethari!"

Dick opened his eyes and quickly found that he was surrounded by people with bows and arrows pointed right at him. He looked and saw that Wally was curled beside him on the right, and M'Gann was stirring on his left but nobody else seemed to be near them.

As Dick tried to rise one of the warriors raised a sword and said," don't even think about moving Shemlen!"

"Dude," he heard Wally groan. "What in the hell is a Shemlen?"

"Connor," M'Gann whispered slowly.

The warrior placed his sword closer to Dick's throat.

"I said don't move!"

"Calm down," cried Dick raising his hands. "We don't even know how we got here."

"Liars," screamed a woman holding a bow. "All Shemlen are liars."

"Okay could you stop calling us that," screamed Wally. "We're telling the truth, we don't know how we got here."

"It is weird how they just appeared out of no where," said an elderly looking man with pure white hair. "I believe the humans are telling the truth."

"Aren't you human too," asked M'Gann.

"Do we look human Shem," asked the lady with the bow.

Dick looked at all the people surrounding him. They looked human sure enough but one thing stood out. They all had very pointy ears, and tattoos. Everyone had a tattoo on their face; whether it covered part of the face or the entire face. There was no way.

"Are you…elves," asked Dick.

"By the Creators Shems are stupid!"

"Let's just kill them!"

"I say we burn them first!"

M'Gann linked them up psychically and said,"_ I don't think we're going to make friends here."_

"_But where the hell is here," asked Wally. _

"_Good question," admitted Dick. "For now let's just convince them to let us go that way we don't have to hurt anyone."_

_-"Good plan dude"_

_-"I hope this works."_

Dick said out loud," look we don't know how we got in your camp but obviously it was a mistake for us to end up here."

"We're willing to leave peacefully though," said M'Gann.

"Yeah we just want to find our friends," said Wally.

A girl with a stick on her back and stringy hair came forward.

"I think we should let them go," she said. "They haven't done us any harm; it wasn't their fault they just appeared within the camp."

"You don't know what I'm talking about Merrill," cried the man with the sword. "We should just get rid of them."

"I'm First to the Keeper, Fenarel," said Merrill. "You will show me some respect."

Sides began to get took. Some of the elves were siding with Merrill on letting the trio go, while most (unfortunately) were siding with Fenarel and decided that the three would be better off dead. Soon there was one loud shouting match going on, and in all the chaos Dick, M'Gann, and Wally stood up and attempted to leave quietly.

"They're escaping," cried Fenarel. He ran at Dick with his sword raised. Dick threw off his jacket revealing his utility belt strapped around him. He pressed a button and his escrima sticks fell out of the pocket. Fenarael was good with the sword but wasn't on Dick's level. He parried and with one escrima stick blow to the face knocked the elf to the ground.

"Fire," cried Fenarel wiping his bloody lip. The elves notched their bows and let loose a barrage of arrows. M'Gann's eyes glowed green and she raised her hand and all the arrows stopped mid air.

"She's a mage," cried a voice.

"_What's a mage," M'Gann asked._

"_Like a wizard or witch," said Wally._

"STOP THIS AT ONCE ALL OF YOU!"

Dick looked to see where the yell came from. A very elderly elven woman came forward. She was obviously in charge. The elves parted like the Red Sea when she approached.

"What is going on," she asked angrily. Upon seeing the trio she said," how did humans get in the camp?"

"We don't know Keeper," replied Merrill.

"At least she called us humans," said Wally. "Look lady we don't mean you and your followers any harm, we don't know how we got here, but we just want to leave."

The old elf looked them up and down and replied," I've never seen humans wear garments such as yours."

Dick looked down. He was in a T-shirt and black jeans, Wally in yellow shirt with the Flash symbol and blue jeans; M'Gann was wearing a purple blouse and matching skirt. How could she'd never seen an outfit like this? This was common.

"Perhaps they're from the human place called Orlais Marethari," said the old man.

"I think you're right Paivel," said the Keeper. "What are your names humans?"

"Promise not to harm us first," said Dick folding his arms.

"Everyone lower your weapons," ordered Marethari. Some of the elves hesitated but eventually the all complied. "Good enough young man?"

"Perfect. I'm Dick Grayson, that's Wally West, and M'Gann Morse."

"Your names are a mouthful," said Paivel.

"Yeah and this whole situation is a lot to swallow," said Wally. "I think it's time that we left your hospitality."

"We will not stop you," said Marethari. "Tis been a strange day indeed. One of our hunters disappears, and another is brought back by a human."

That caught Dick's attention.

"What did this human look like," he asked. "We're missing some friends, was he about our age?"

"No I'm sorry. He was an older man with armor and a ponytail," said Merrill. "Thank the Creators he brought Mahariel back to us alive today. It's a pity that weren't able to locate Tamlen."

"_This is getting weird," said Wally._

"_I agree," said Dick. "I trust the elves not to harm us now, but I'd rather find out who this other "human" is. Maybe he can help us find the others."_

"Uh Keeper Marethari," asked M'Gann. "Would it be okay for the three of us to meet this human? If he cannot tell us where our friends are, we'll leave the camp immediately. And if he can tell us where they are, we'll leave with him. Either way, you'll be rid of us."

Keeper Marethari thought about it for a second and then said," I don't see why not. Just stay close to me and you should be safe within the camp. As for the rest of you, I'm sure that you have something to do. We're packing up today so get moving."

Everyone bowed to Marethari and then went their separate ways.

As they walked to Marethari's tent M'Gann asked," so you guys are really elves?"

"You must've hit your head pretty hard young lady," said Marethari with a smile. "We are elves aye that's true. But we aren't like the City Elves who bow down and accept the humans as their rulers. We are the Dalish Elves, the Wandering Folk, and we shall never submit again."

Dick thought to himself why did Dalish sound so familiar.

When the got inside the Keeper's tent or Aravel she called it they found a young dark skinned elf with his raven black hair braided into a pony tail. He was the only elf in the camp without a tattoo on his face, but he did have a scar doing down his left eye. It was faded so it had been there for quite some time. At the moment he was completely naked and in the process of getting dressed.

"Keeper I how know much you love a strapping you elf lad," he said lifting a cloth to conceal himself. "But do you think I could have a wee bit of privacy? You can leave the young Shem if you want though, she's very pretty."

Marethari glared and M'Gann blushed furiously and they both left to wait outside while Dick and Wally just turned around.

"So Shemlen in the camp," they heard the elf say. "What will the Keeper think of next? Halla in the baths? The Dread Wolf eating dinner with us? Mating with City Elves?"

"Can you at least please tell us what Shemlen means," asked Wally.

"A Shemlen with manners? Well they don't make too many of those in these times. Shemlen is the elven word or human."

"You don't seem to hate us," said Dick. "Not that I'm complaining, but why don't you hate us?"

"The others hate you because they fear you. I don't because I don't see a reason to, and therefore I can be myself around you. Not to mention myself is very funny, sarcastic, a dangerous fighter, and can make a mean chicken stew. You can turn around now."

Dick and Wally turned and saw the elf had on leather pants and now he was putting on leather armor that was tinged with purple.

"I didn't know that purple was a guys color," said Wally.

"Last time I checked yellow wasn't either. And where did you get those weird clothes anyway?"

"Long story dude."

"I don't know what a dude is at all, but my name is Mahariel. Think you can use it?"

"Fair enough I'm Wally and this is Dick."

Mahariel got ready to throw the top of his armor back on when winced in pain.

"Shit," he grumbled rubbing his left side. "Damn thing still stings."

"Are you okay," asked Dick.

"Yeah but this scar will teach me not to allow myself to get flanked anymore. Although if Merrill was half as good with her spells as she boasted; this wouldn't have happened. Forgot the incantation for a lightning spell my ass, she let this happen on purpose. She'd better be lucky that she's a freak in the tent."

"Oh my god," said Wally his face turning red.

"I'm sorry," said Mahariel with a chuckle. "Too vulgar for you? My god don't Shemlen males talk about stuff like this? I mean how old are you guys?"

"I'm 18 and Wally's 21. And Normally that's our human females who talk about stuff like that," said Dick. "But occasionally males talk too. You just caught us off guard. We barely know you."

"Your Dick, he's Wally, and I'm Mahariel. We're all friends here." Mahariel winced again and gently rubbed his side. Dick looked at his left side and he could see a very nasty gash.

"What in the hell made that," asked Wally.

"Cute little thing called a Darkspawn," gasped Mahariel. "Pray to whatever gods humans have that you never have to tangle with those fuckers." He threw his armor back on and grabbed his sword and shield off the ground and strapped them to his back.

"Shall we," he said exiting the tent.

Wally smirked and said," I like him a lot."

"Only because he reminds you of yourself," replied Dick. They left the tent and Dick was shocked at what he saw next. It was the man who had killed the Darkspawn in at the start of the game.

"_Dude do you two recognize him too," asked Wally. "He's the guy that killed that thing in our new game Dick."_

"_Where did Klarion send us," asked M'Gann._

_"Did he send us into the game? Remember Mahariel said a Darkspawn slashed him?"_

"_Only Zatanna will know for sure," said Dick. "She started freaking out when Klarion was casting that spell."_

Greetings young one my name is Duncan," said the armored man. "I understand that you apparently fell from the sky."

"That's putting it mildly," said Wally. "I'm Wally, that's Dick, and that's M'Gann.

"How are you doing Mahariel any better," asked Marethari. "Are you in any pain?"

"I feel like death, could use a back rub, a hot plate of food," started Mahariel. "And a nice elven girl to whisper the story of the Dread Wolf in my ear while she rubs my chest. But other than that, I'm just fine."

"Duncan says that the Darkspawn poisoned you today."

"Well that poison could be why I'm feeling like death Keeper."

Wally and Dick both laughed.

"He has a remedy for it, although I don't like it."

"You can cure the poison," asked M'Gann.

"No unfortunately I can't," said Duncan.

For the first time since Dick met the elf, Mahariel got very serious.

"So I'm going to die," he asked.

"Not if you're lucky," replied Duncan. "If you were to join the Grey Wardens we could halt the poison that flows in your veins."

"Can't you just give me the cure here Duncan?"

"I'm sorry Mahariel but the cure is a secret. If you wish to live you'll have to come with me."

"_Do you think Duncan is telling the truth," asked Wally._

"_He's got no reason to lie to him," said Dick. "If leaving is the only way he can stay alive then Mahariel needs to leave."_

"Keeper are you sure about this," asked Mahariel. "Can't you do something?"

"I've done all that I could with my magic Mahariel, but even I only barely slowed it. I'd rather you live far away than die near us Mahariel," she admitted. She grabbed his face in her hands and said," you have to go with Duncan Da'len."

Mahariel sighed and then said," well when do we leave?"

"Duncan," asked Wally. "Have you seen any humans about our age dressed like us?"

"I'm afraid not Dick," admitted the old man.

Dick sighed. They were in a video game that neither him nor Wally had beaten with no way to contact the league. And eventually he was going to run out of gadgets to use with no way to replenish them. They were truly on their own.

"Well do you mind if we travel with you," asked M'Gann.

"The roads are dangerous my friends," admitted Duncan. "I'm afraid you can't count on Mahariel and myself to protect you."

Wally ran up to Mahariel disarmed and tripped him and Dick quickly pressed a foot onto the elf's throat and pulled out on of his gadgets from his belt.

"Whoa this is not a jest," choked Mahariel. "I think they can protect themselves Duncan." Dick smiled and helped Mahariel up. "Where did you learn moves like that?"

"Let's just say that I had a good teacher," replied the Boy Wonder.

"When are we leaving sir," asked M'Gann.

"Just Duncan and we leave immediately," he replied. We're going to be stopping in Highever first though. It's about a two day walk from here; and then we'll be heading to Ostagar to meet up with King Cailan, Teynr Loghain, and the rest of the army."

"For a large battle," asked Wally. He zoomed around them really quickly.

"Damn you're fast," admired Mahariel.

"Tell me something I don't already know."

"You talk like a girl?"

"Yeah well… HEY!"

Duncan spoke loudly to draw attention to himself again. "The first thing we are going to do however is stop in the nearest town and get you three some clothes. You'll stand out like a dwarf in those."

"_Holy shit," cried Wally. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"_

"_I want to go home," sighed M'Gann._

"_The quicker we find Zatanna the quicker we get out of here," replied Dick._

As the group left the Dalish Camp, Mahariel looked at the trio.

"This should be interesting," he said with a devilish grin.

**A/N - So there you have it. The next chapter will be in Highever and I'll probably post it in a few hours after I've had time to think about it. And I promise I shall include Arl Howe's betrayal.**


	4. Ruby Cousland

**A/N - Well here's the next chap. Our remaining four in Highever**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was in a dungeon and strapped to the wall and dying of thirst. This was the third day that he, Conner, Artemis, and Zatanna had been trapped. When they awoke the foursome tried fighting their way out but to their horror their powers were limited here. Sure Conner still had his super strength but he wasn't invulnerable and made the mistake of getting slashed with a sword. Zatanna could still cast spells but she too was captured. Artemis broke three soldiers' arms before she was taken down. And Kaldur was still strong but couldn't use his electrical spells and his gills had vanished. They were waiting on the man called Fergus Cousland to come and interrogate them again. He interrogated them together, and separately and got the same answers. They had no idea how they had gotten inside the Teynir of Highever.

"We have to get out of here some how," said Artemis for about the fifth time.

"Even if we were to get out of here," said Zatanna. "We would still be trapped in this world. Klarion's spell sent us into that stupid game Dick and Wally turned on. Unless we defeat the game, we'll be trapped in here forever."

Conner replied," well maybe we need to take this castle."

"Unless you want another scar across your chest, I suggest you cool it. You aren't Superboy here. You're just Connoer an abnormally strong teenage boy; But guess what you can still be killed."

Connor sighed as the door opened. A woman entered. She was wearing leather armor that showed off her many beautiful features. She had blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. Strapped to her side were two very long and sharp looking daggers. She had a very fair skin.

The woman smiled at Kaldur with perfect white teeth and said,"so you guys are the ones who took out an entire unit of soldiers? Impressive. Nice to meet you guys. And don't worry I promise that I'll have you guys out of here as fast as I can."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," growled Conner.

"I don't, I always keep my promises. My name is Ruby Cousland."

"Well Ruby," said Artemis. "Aren't you going to get us out of here? These chains aren't doing my wrists any favors."

"I am but first you all are going to answer three of my questions."

"And then we can leave," asked Zatanna.

"I don't have the power to let you leave the castle only Father can decide that. What I can do: is get you out of the dungeon, into a hot bath, some nice new clothes, and a decent hot meal."

"All that in return for three answers," said the Kryptonian. "This must be a joke. We've been answering that idiot Fergus' questions for three days and he still hasn't let us out."

Ruby took off one of her leather gloves and rubbed her forehead.

"I agree my brother can be an idiot, but he's just concerned for his people. Four adolescents injured some of our best soldiers. But that's not important now. Are you all ready?"

The four teens nodded.

"Well," said Ruby. "First question is for my personal knowledge. What are your names and how old are you?"

"-Kaldur Durham I'm 21.

"-Artemis Crock 19."

"-Conner Kent I'm almost 22."

-"Zatanna Zatara just made 19."

Ruby nodded her head and said," you guys are very young to be so dangerous I'm very impressed. Question number two: How did you all come to be inside Highever?"

Artemis answered," we truly have no idea. One minute we were doing our own thing and the next thing we know, we're in a fight for our lives against your soldiers."

"And if it means anything," said Kaldur. "We're sorry that we injured them."

Ruby let out a cackle within the dungeons.

"Oh Maker," she said wiping tears out of her eyes. "Don't be at all. Everyone of these soldiers needs a lesson in humbling and the four of you gave it to them. None of these soldiers could beat me in a fight if I had one dagger behind my back, but I believe you about how you arrved here."

"You can fight," asked Conner.

Ruby reached inside her boot and pulled out a dagger and flung it just under Conner's crotch area.

"Oh fuck," he cried not moving.

"I'm not the average helpless female," said Ruby with a smirk.

"I like her," said Zatanna.

"Third Question: Did you guys come here alone?"

"No," said Kaldur at once. "We have friends here too, but I doubt they're in the castle otherwise they might've tried saving us. Two males: Wally and Dick, and a female named M'Gann."

"I'll tell the guards to keep a look out. If your friends come to Highever I'll be sure that they're brought to you."

Kaldur sighed. All of Ruby's questions had been relatively easy now it was time to see if she was going to keep her word.

"Final question: Are you ready to get out of here?"

They all smiled at her final question and in unison said," yes."

Ruby took a key from a pouch inside her armor, and released them all from their chains. As Ruby and the foursome was leaving every guard bowed to her.

"Are you a Princess," asked Kaldur.

"Ew I hate that word," said Ruby. "Makes me sound weak. No I am the second child of Lord Bryce Cousland, Lord of Highever. So I guess you would call me Lady Ruby Cousland. But please don't. We're on our way to a wonderful friendship and I don't want you guys to ruin it."

"We're friends now," asked Artemis.

"Of course we are. You all gave me no reason to believe that you were lying to me I'd like to be friends unless you say otherwise."

To Kaldur's surprise it was Conner who said," I trust you and I'd like to be friends."

Ruby smiled and led Zatanna and Artemis into her room where servants were preparing a bath. Then she took Kaldur and Conner a room where there were two large tubs with steaming water in them.

"Get cleaned up in here," she said. "Not to be rude but you guys stink something terrible."

"Not bathing for three days will do that to a person," said Kaldur. Conner removed his shirt and Ruby saw there was a large cut going from the top of his right shoulder going diagonal to the middle of his chest.

"Did the guards do that," she asked.

"Yeah," said Conner. "But don't worry I smashed the one who did this over the head with my fist afterwards."

"Father told me. It took the smiths fifteen hours to get that helmet off of Ser Gilmore's skull. It's a wonder you didn't kill him."

"Our teachers have always stressed that killing is unnecessary," said Kaldur.

"Then your teachers were wise beyond their years. Now enough talking. You two enjoy your soak in the bath. I'll see you two in about an hour."

Ruby closed the door and they heard her yell," anyone opens this door without my consent and by the Maker I'll feed them to Brutus. Do you understand? Good!"

They head Ruby leave.

"Who's Brutus," Conner asked while removing the rest of his clothing.

"No idea," replied Kaldur. "But he's obviously no one to be played with."

The Atlantean and the Kryptonian both got into the hot water. Kaldur absolutely loved it. He had been deprived of a full body soak for three days. That was pretty much to torture to anyone from Atlantis. Conner took a bath like dog getting water every where, but thankfully the servants had left plenty of extra jugs of water over the fire for them.

"Do you think that we'll get out of here," asked Conner rubbing soap on his body.

"We have no choice," replied Kaldur. "It's either get out of here or become part of a virtual reality world. And I have no intention of doing the latter so we must do the former."

They relaxed in the tubs for a while and just enjoyed the quiet. As both teens were getting out of the tubs a giant bear like dog came bursting through the door and tackled Conner.

"What in hell," he cried. Conner grabbed the dog by the scruff of his neck and lifted him in the air. "This damn dog is enormous.

Kaldur folded his arms and said," perhaps this is Brutus."

"Brutus goddamn you get your ass over here," came Ruby's shriek. "You need to get washed down before dinner since you've been killing rats!" Ruby entered the room and upon seeing both Conner and Kaldur naked she smiled covered her eyes with one hand, but was still peeking.

"I don't see anything I don't see anything. I'm just getting my infernal beast and then I'll get out of your hair." Ruby's not seeing anything resulted in her rubbing Kaldur's chest, and slapping Conner's butt. Finally, she grabbed Brutus and left leaving Conner's face the color of a tomato. Ruby had left them some clothes. The pants were just a step below 2012 skinny jeans and were tight in all the wrong places. The white shirts were nice however. They were like regular T-shirts but longer and more comfortable.

Ruby re-entered the room after five minutes and said," well come on dinner is about to be served, we even have a special guest a Grey Warden."

"Pardon me Ruby," said Kaldur. "But what is a Grey Warden?"

"Maker have you all been living under rocks? The Grey Warden's are an ancient order of heroes who have dedicated their lives to defeating the darkspawn."

Ruby brought them to Zatanna and Artemis who were both wearing dresses. Upon seeing Artemis in a dress Connor almost laughed but her glare was scarier than Batman's. Upon getting to the dinner table they saw Ruby's parents. Teyrn Bryce Cousland was an older man dressed in red silks, while his wife Eleanor was dressed in a multitude of colors talking to another woman. Kaldur could see Fergus on the other side of the table speaking to his a woman and a boy who looked dead on him. Must've been his wife and child. Sitting on Lord Cousland's right was a man in armor.

"That's the same man from the opening," Zatanna whispered.

Kaldur silenced her with a look. After dinner was over, Ruby led the four superheroes back up to the living quarters. For the next month or so she was going to be ruling Highever.

"At least I'll have someone to talk to," she said. "I love Orianna and Oren but they can be dreadfully boring sometimes; Orianna did offer to help me poison Fergus while they were courting."

"She would've poisoned your brother," asked Artemis in shock.

"Poisoning comes as easy to an Antivan woman, as putting on make-up and a stupid dress does to an Orlesian woman. Well Kaldur, Connor here we are."

They had arrived at the boys' room again.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you two your own rooms tomorrow."

"Your kindness is much appreciated Ruby," said Kaldur rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah thanks," yawned Connor.

"Well it's obvious that you two are tired so get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as Connor opened the door Brutus pounced him.

"You know," grunted Connor pushing the dog off. "You've got to stop doing that."

"I think he likes you Connor," said Zatanna.

Ruby whistled and Brutus left with the girls. Kaldur and Connor didn't say one word they climbed in the bed, layed down head to foot and both immediately passed out in five minutes.

**Halfway through the night**

Kaldur could hear a lot of noise. It sounded like metal clanging. It couldn't be sunrise yet. He looked to his right and saw that Conner was still snoring. He attempted to go back to sleep but the clanging was just persistent. Two minutes later it woke Conner up.

"What the hell is that noise," he growled covering his ears.

"The knights must be training," sighed Kaldur. "Just try to go back to sleep."

"Wait what was that?"

"What was what?"

"I heard a scream."

"I don't hear an-"

"There it is again."

Conner jumped out of bed and opened the door. As soon as he did an arrow flew at him but he caught it.

"Kill them," barked a knight.

Kaldur sprung out of bed as Conner ran out of the room. The clone tackled one knight and Kaldur began fighting with another. Thankfully he still had his super strength but he wasn't as strong as Conner. He couldn't dent the armor. He tripped one knight and ran back into the bedroom and found what he was looking for. A long sword and a shield. When he came back outside Conner had knocked out the remaining knights.

"You're getting slow Kaldur," teased Conner.

"If we're in a game," said Kaldur. "Then what we've been taught about killing goes out the window."

Conner smiled a devilish grin and ran back into their room and when he came out he was sporting a 2-handed long sword that he was holding in one hand.

"C'mon we need to find Zatanna and Artemis," cried Kaldur.

"We're right here!"

Kaldur turned and saw Ruby, Zatanna, Artemis, Brutus, and Lady Cousland coming down a flight of stairs. Artemis was armed with a bow.

"What the hell is going on," yelled Conner.

"Arl Howe has betrayed us," said Lady Cousland. "We need to find Bryce and flee the castle."

"He may be dead already mother," said Ruby. There were tears in her eyes.

"Where are Orianna and Oren," asked Kaldur.

All the women put their heads down and Brutus whined.

"We will get vengeance," snarled Ruby.

Suddenly there was a _twang_ and an arrow flew at Ruby.

"_Dleihs," _cried Zatanna. An invisible barrier protected Ruby from the arrow as they charged into battle again. Thankfully Kaldur had practiced using the long sword some in Atlantis before coming to the surface. He cracked one soldier over the head with shield and the finished him by impaling him in the gut.

"_Erif nrub nordluac elbbub," _cried Zatanna. Flames burst all throughout the hall and catching several of the enemy guards on fire, allowing Lady Cousland and Artemis to finish them off with the bows they were carrying.

"You're a mage," asked Lady Cousland in shock. "Outside the Circle as well? I can't believe it."

"The Circle," asked Zatanna in shock. "Uh what's that?"

Suddenly two more unfamiliar guards appeared. Conner flung his great sword at them. One moved with quick speed and the other dodged it acrobatically but Conner was faster. He ran and lifted them by the throats and held them there.

"Why are you attacking the castle," he bellowed. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Supey it us," one of them choked out.

Kaldur upon hearing Conner's nickname 'Supey' ran to them. The guards removed their helmets and lying on the ground were Dick and Wally.

"Thank goodness you're safe," sighed Zatanna.

"You know them," asked Ruby.

"These are the friends we've been telling you about."

"Good introduce me later; right now we have to get out of here."

Suddenly a dark elf with braids came charging up the stairs with his sword and shield. He bulldozed right into Conner knocking him down; and smacked Kaldur in the face with his shield. Kaldur felt his lip split open at once. The elf immediately jumped on Zatanna and placed a sword to her throat.

"Get away from my friends," he snarled.

"Let her go," screamed Artemis strapping an arrow.

"I'll kill her before you let that arrow loose archer."

"Fat chance!"

"Mahariel stop," cried Wally. "She's one of the people we've been telling you about."

Mahariel looked at Zatanna then said," you're sure?"

"Positive," yelled Dick. "Let her go!"

The elf helped Zatanna up then said," well that was awkward. Sorry about that."

"Where's M'Gann," asked Connor.

"She's with Duncan dude," said Wally.

"Duncan was with Father," said Ruby. "C'mon let's move."

The now larger group ran through Highever killing any of Howe's soldiers that got in their way. Dick, Kaldur, Wally, and Conner were a fighting force to be reckoned with. They cut down anyone in their path.  
When they finally reached the kitchen area to check for servants they found the cooks all dead and a barely alive Lord Cousland.

"Bryce," screamed his wife.

Lord Cousland's clothes were covered in blood. There was a dagger imbedded in his gut also.

"C'mon Father we have to get you out of here," exclaimed Ruby.

"Oh god he looks bad," whispered Wally.

Kaldur knew how this was going to end.

"I'm sorry pup," gasped Lord Cousland. "You and your mother have to leave me and warn Fergus. I'll only be in your way."

"No," said Lady Cousland. "We took vows, for better or worse. I'm not leaving you here. Now get up we have to escape."

"She's right Father," said Ruby tears in her eyes. "We must go."

"Indeed we must."

They all turned and saw Duncan at the door and closely behind him with blood on her armor was M'Gann.

"_Thank goodness you four are alright," she said in their psychic link._

"Bryce," said Duncan. "Arl Howe has obviously betrayed you. We must report this to King Cailan."

"Cailan is all the way in Ostagar," exclaimed Lady Cousland standing up. "Bryce will never make it to him like this."

"My time has come Eleanor," sighed Lord Cousland. His eyes were already graying over and his breathing was becoming scarcer. It was only a matter of time now.

"_We have to help," cried Artemis._

"_No," said Dick. "I think this is the way it was meant to be."_

"Duncan one last favor," said Lord Cousland. "I think you know what it is."

"I'm afraid I can't do it for free Bryce," sighed Duncan. "You know what I want."

"I know just get her out safely."

"What are you two talking about," yelled Ruby.

"I will get you out of here safely Ruby Cousland," said Duncan. "In return you must join the Grey Wardens. We are in need of strong warriors to face the darkspawn."

"My father is dying and all you can think about is destroying the darkspawn. We need to call a Landsmeet and let them know what Howe has done."

"The darkspawn are far more important than politcs Ruby."

"Darling," said Lady Cousland. "Go with Duncan he can at least get you out of here safe."

"No Mother," cried Ruby. "I'm staying here with you and Father. We can still win this fight."

"Highever is lost pup," winced Lord Cousland. "Stay alive, grow stronger, and one day take vengeance."

"Ruby we have to leave," said Zatanna putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's only a matter of time before find us."

"You don't know what I'm going through right now," Ruby yelled.

Kaldur sighed for Zatanna knew the most out of anyone what Ruby was going through.

"Pup promise me something," said Lord Cousland.

"Anything," whispered Ruby.

"Promise me that you'll join the Warden and then take revenge on Howe."

"Father please anything but that."

"Promise me."

"I…I… I promise Father."

Ruby got up and said," I accept your offer Duncan. Come on mother."

"I'm staying with your father dear," said Lady Cousland.

"BUT YOU'LL DIE TOO!"

"Sweetie I know, but I swore to stay by your father's side. This is where I must stay."

"No you can't I wont let you."

"_We have to go," yelled Conner._

"_Do it then," said Wally._

Conner walked up to Ruby and pinched a nerve in her neck and she passed out. He scooped her up in his arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Take care of her," said Lady Cousland with tears in her eyes. Connor nodded his head and they left the kitchen, left Highever, and escaped into the darkness.

**A/N - next chaper Ostagar.**


	5. Ostagar

**A/N - I know I haven't updated this story in a long long... long while. But college is such a biatch but it's necessary. From now on though, I'm going to try and put an update to all my stories at least once every two weeks if possible. And if I can do more I will. Alright, now it's time to get going in Ostagar.**

Wally sighed as the one month long trek to Ostagar finally ended. He could see the large camp area up ahead. The group had been traveling by night ever since they fled from Highever. For the first week Ruby was absolutely mute. She didn't utter a word to a soul. Finally Dick approached her and consoled with her. He'd lost his parents too to a murderer so he knew what she was going through. Whatever he spoke to her about, the next day she was at least talking and smiling. If there was one thing Wally was some what happy about, it was that his metabolism seemed to be normal in this world. He didn't feel the need to eat ever half a second, so he wasn't miserable in that sense. As the group came closer to the camp, a man in shining gold armor with blond hair came out to them followed by a large unit of soldiers.

"Ho there Duncan," said the man with a bright white toothed smile.

"King Cailan," responded Duncan shaking his hand. "This is a suprise. I wasn't expecting-"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you would miss all the fun."

"Not if I could help it your majesty."

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all, glorious."

"_Why does this guy seem so familiar," M'Gann asked mentally._

"_He reminds me of a certain red-headed idiot," said Artemis._

"_Yup," agreed Dick._

"_Definitely," said Conner._

"_Bastards," growled Wally._

"The other Grey Wardens told me you'd found some promising recruits," continued the King.

"Indeed your Majesty," replied Duncan. "This young man is Mahariel of the Dalish Elves."

"Nice to meet you Kingy," said the elf with a smile. "Maybe when the battle is over we can get an ale or two?"

Dick stepped on Mahariel's foot.

"Forgive him your majesty," he said.

"Not necessary," said Cailan with a small laugh. "And going out for ale sounds fantastic."

"And this young woman here," indicated Duncan. "Is Lady Ruby Cousland."

"Cousland? Maker's breath, Bryce actually is actually letting his only daughter join the Wardens? I never would've thought he would do that."

Noticing Ruby's silence; Kaldur said," Lord Cousland and his wife are dead King Cailan."

"What?! Surely you must be jesting. I received a letter from Bryce not two months ago."

"Believe him King Cailan," sighed Duncan somberly. "Teyrn Cousland and his wife were both betrayed by Rendon Howe, they're dead."

"Howe? I can't believe it, are you sure?"

"We didn't see him directly," explained Artemis. "But according to Ruby and Duncan the soldiers were wearing the Howe family crest."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," said Cailan to Ruby. "I assure you, when all of this business with the darkspawn is at an end, Howe will hang. I promise you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep majesty," growled Ruby.

"If I have to lead the charge against him myself, he'll hang. I'm sorry I don't have much time to speak with you. But for now, let me be the first to welcome you all to Ostagar."

"Your Uncle sends his greetings as well," said Duncan. "He estimates that Redcliffe forces should be here within the week."

Cailan snorted. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against the monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"Getting cocky in battle is the surest way to lose," chided Zatanna.

"We have the Darkspawn outmatched at every turn. And to be honest, I'm not even sure if this is a true blight. There's been no sign of an Archdemon."

"I could be wrong; but you sound disappointed," said Wally.

"I wanted to have a battle like the battles of legend. The King and his army riding out with the Grey Wardens to put an end to the darkspawn. Alas this shall have to do; now I must go before Loghain sends out a damn search party. Farewell Grey Wardens." The King turned and headed back into the camp. When Dick stole a glance at Duncan, he could see the older man looking at the ground concerned. Duncan indicated for the group to follow him.

"Why is he being so casual about this," asked Kaldur.

"The King could be right about this whole situation," sighed Duncan. "This may just be a small outbreak of Darkspawn attacks."

"Do you believe that," asked Artemis.

"No I don't."

"So tell the king that," cried Wally. "He listens to you."

"The King listens to me yes, but he'll ultimately listen to what his top general and father-in-law Teyrn Loghain has to say."

"If he weren't such a fool he might listen to you more," snarled Conner.

"You mustn't speak of the King so Conner, despite his faults, he is a great ruler."

"When are we going to get on with this ritual," asked Mahariel. "I don't know about everyone else, but last time I checked I'm dying by the day here."

Duncan allowed himself a small chuckle. "We'll proceed with the ritual shortly, but we need some things first. I want you all to spread out and find the recruits Jory and Daveth. Also locate a Grey Warden by the name of Alistair. He's going to be accompanying you when you go into the Korcari Wilds."

"Um Duncan," asked Zatanna. "I know this is short term, but is there a way I could get a quick bath?"

Ruby, Artemis, and M'Gann all agreed with her.

"Follow me, the rest of you have work to do," said the old Warden.

Dick watched the girls go away. He hadn't made up his mind just yet, but soon he would have to.

**Within the Camp**

Dick and Wally were looking for the one called Alistair while, Conner and Kaldur looked for Jory and Daveth. While running through the camp, Wally bumped into a man practicing with his greatsword.

"Watch it," he snarled.

"You bumped into me," shouted Wally.

"How about I take your head off now so the Darkspawn don't have to?"

"Bring it you dog lord's bitch."

The man raised his sword and Wally quickly ran and punched him in the gut dropping him to his knees.

"Stop Wally," ordered Dick going to the wounded man. "Forgive my friend, are you alright?"

"I'll be alright; but Maker's breath your fast."

"I get that a lot," said the red-head. "So are you heading into the Wilds too?"

"No," replied the soldier. "I'm going to the frontlines now for some last minute strategizing."

"Well good luck," said Dick shaking his hand.

As he was running away Wally shouted," wait we didn't get your name."

"It's Carver Hawke," he shouted back.

"Can you attempt not to hit anybody else," asked Dick. "We don't want the entire camp turning against us."

"Dude, he was trying to cut me in half."

"Which you could've easily dodged."

"Who side are you on Bat Jr?"

Before Dick could angrily respond he heard," what her reverence wants is of no concern to me. I am here helping the Grey Wardens under King Cailan's own orders I might add."

The two heroes turned around and saw a dark skinned squat mage arguing with a soldier. The soldier had blond hair, was in dusty brown armor and had a smirk on his face.

"Should I have asked her to write a note," asked the soldier sarcastically.

"TELL HER I WILL NOT BE HARASSED IN THIS MANNER!"

"Yes I was harassing you by delivering a message. And here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one."

"Enough," said the mage turning to walk away. "I will speak to the woman if I must, just get out of my way fool."

"You know funny thing about the blight," said the man walking over to them. "It brings people together."

"Completely agree dude," said Wally.

"It's like a party isn't it? Have we met?"

"No we haven't," answered Dick. "We arrived here with Duncan about an hour ago."

"Of course you all must be large group that he found. I should've recognized you. Red hair means you're Wally, shorter blue eyed male means that you're Dick."

"Then you're Alistair," asked Wally.

"That's me, the Junior member of the Order; I'll be accompanying you all into the Wilds."

"What's in the Wilds?"

"Some things we need to for the Joining Ritual that's all.

"Can you tell us about the Ritual?

"Sorry Wally, it has to remain a secret."

Dick found himself growing more and more curious about this Joining Ritual, but whatever it was they needed to do it fast so Mahariel would be okay.

"Well," said Alistair. "If you two are ready let's get back to Duncan."

They both nodded and followed Alistair. Dick simply looked while they walked. He saw soldiers praying, practicing combat, some being soldiers led into tents by women barely wearing clothing. It seemed that a lot was being bet on this battle He looked over at Zatanna and M'Gann speaking to an elderly woman with white hair, Kaldur was standing over by the dog pens, and Artemis was talking to a man with a dark scowl on his face. Finally they reached a roaring fire and saw Duncan, Ruby, Mahariel, and Brutus. Conner standing next to two men who were armed. One had a great sword on his back the other had two daggers strapped to his hips, and a long bow on his back.

"So you finally made it back," asked Duncan. "That is if your finished riling mages Alistair?"

"What can I say," smiled the blond. "The Revered Mother forced me. She wields guilt like a weapon."

"She forced you to sass the mage Alistair? We cannot afford to have the Circle and the Chantry at one another's throats right now."

"You're right Duncan, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now a group of you shall be going into the Korcari Wilds to be looking for a few things. The first thing you're going to need are vials of darkspawn blood."

"Well that's gross," said Mahariel.

"What's the second," asked Ruby with a smile.

"You're going to be looking for some documents that are in an old Warden outpost. It shouldn't be hard to miss even in the Wilds."

"If there is time can I look for Fergus?"

Dick saw Duncan smile so that meant he was looking for an easy way to tell Ruby no.

"How about this Rub," he said. "After we get the ritual and battle both over with; I'll personally help you look for Fergus? What do you say?"

Ruby sighed but then she shook her head yes.

"What are we waiting for then," asked Conner grabbing his armor and greatsword. "Let's get going."


	6. Into the Wilds

**A/N - This is easily one of my favorite parts of the Dragon Age Game just because two of my favorite characters are within this part. Well continue reading and reviewing please.**

**Enjoy!**

Conner was shivering and bringing up the rear of the large group with Daveth and Kaldur. He was freezing his goddamn nuts off in this forest. In the lead was Alistair, Dick, Wally, and Mahariel; and behind them were Ruby and Ser Jory. Artemis, M'Gann, and Zatanna had decided to remain within the camp and help Duncan prepare for the battle that was to take place come nightfall.

"How can the Wardens have not gotten blood before now," growled Daveth who was also shivering. "I saw a dead darkspawn in the camp earlier today. Why couldn't we have gotten blood from its corpse?"

"You need to do the Joining Ritual with fresh blood," explained Alistair. "And it gives recruits a chance to test their metal against the beasts."

"So we're all going to become recruits," asked Kaldur stooping down to pick up a flower. "I thought it was just Ruby, Mahariel, and these two."

"Duncan gave me five flasks."

All of the guys looked at one another, who among them secretly wanted to become a Grey Warden? Whoever wanted to obviously remained quiet as the group kept on going. They all continued walking for about thirty minutes until they came upon a destroyed unit of soldiers. Most of the soldiers' bodies had been ravaged so badly they weren't even recognizable. Not to mention the amount of blood everywhere. There was blood literally everywhere: still on the bodies, splashed within the mud, staining a nearby river red, and caked on the trees. The cow that had been pulling a wagon was lying dead on the ground with half of its hide stripped off. Conner covered his nose to avoid taking in the stench since he still had his enhanced olfactory system.

"What did this," said Wally in a grim stricken voice.

"Darkspawn," croaked Mahariel. "I didn't believe they were capable of evil such as this. This… this slaughter is absolutely inhuman and uncalled for."

"Yeah well it's only going to get worse," sighed Alistair. "C'mon we have to find what we need and get back to camp. I don't want to be stuck in the Wilds come nightfall."

Suddenly there was a jump in the bushes and everyone pulled their weapons out. Bows, shields and swords were all ready to do battle. They looked and saw that an injured man had fallen out of them.

"Help me please," he whimpered. "Someone plese help me."

"By the Maker he's still alive," gasped Ser Jory.

"Barely alive and he's bleeding from the leg," admitted Dick kneeling down and inspecting him. "His left arm is broken, and he's got internal damage. The mages back at camp are going to have to look at him; but I doubt he'll make it there on his own."

"Shit," exclaimed Conner. "He's lucky to even be breathing."

"I'll go back," volunteered Kaldur. "The Kennel Master asked me to return this flower to him quickly that way he can save some of the hounds."

"Are we sure we even need him," asked Mahariel. "Do we even have the time to take him back to camp and make it back before nightfall? We may need Kaldur out here too. And he'll just slow the army down at this point. The best thing to do would be to put him out of his misery."

"Dude that's pretty harsh," cried Wally.

"The truth always hurts my friend."

"I have bandages in my pack," said Alistair giving the elf a dirty look. "It'll just take a second."

Once the soldier's wounds had been patched up, Kaldur placed him on his back and slowly made his way back to camp.

"Maker protect them," whispered Ruby continuing forward.

"Protect them," whined Daveth. "What about us? We're the ones who are still trapped in a swamp."

Conner had to agree that the cry baby had a point. The only wise thing to do would be to leave the forest at once; but according to Duncan, they needed that darkspawn blood. Suddenly there was a growl and when the Kryptonian turned around a foot caught him in the chest and he flew into Wally.

"ARM YOURSELVES WE'VE GOT COMPANY," shouted Alistair drawing his sword and shield. Hurlocks and genlocks were jumping out of the trees, and coming out of the river.

"By the Dread Wolf," exclaimed Mahariel with a smile blocking a slash with his shield. "Finally some damn action." He parried the nearest hurlock's attack and drove his sword straight into its heart. Everyone seemed to be doing battle at the moment. Conner was holding off two hurlock's, while Wally was dodging sword cuts from a genlock assassin. Jory, Daveth, and Alistair were all fighting back to back, attacking and defending at the same time. Ruby had her bow drawn and was shooting darkspawn, while Dick killed any that got too close to her with his daggers. Conner roared and cleaved a genlock's head in two and kicked it off his sword, but was tackled from behind by a hurlock.

"DON'T LET IT BITE YOU," shouted Mahariel as he bashed a hurlock in the face with his shield.

"Dick I need a little help here," shouted Conner holding the hurlock by the throat.

The former detective currently was clashing with a genlock. They were both trying to over power the other. Dick growled but threw a dagger at lightning speed. The blade passed through the hurlock's face and it crumpled over dead and useless. Alistair suddenly charged a darkspawn holding a staff that was shooting fireballs. His hands began to glow a bluish white, he extended them and the darkspawn mage fell to one knee; then as fast as he could, the knight decapitated the darkspawn. Finally with Wally using his twin swords to stab a genlock in the stomach the battle ended.

"Son of a bitch," cried Ser Jory. "Those things were unbelievable."

"I have to admit," sighed Dick. "I've fought some bad people, but nothing ever as difficult as a darkspawn."

"Please tell me we got enough blood from them," asked Conner looking at Alistair with the vials.

"Yeah we got plenty," said the Warden. "Now we just need to find the Grey Warden documents, and we can return to camp."

"Do you know where they are Alistair," asked Ruby.

"I'm going to guess in that freaky looking tower," replied Wally pointing with a finger.

They all turned to see where the speedster was pointing. It was an ancient tower that had fallen apart over years obviously. The group slowly made their ways toward ever careful of another ambush. When the finally got on the inside, they searched inside and out but couldn't see one piece of paper that even looked like a document.

"What a fucking waste of time," sighed Mahariel sitting on a rock.

"Patience is a virtue elf," replied Ser Jory.

"Not for me human."

"Relax Mahariel," sighed Ruby. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

"Am I? I've wasted my time and nearly got killed to look for papers that aren't even here. I'm the one who needs this Joining Ritual the most out of any of you. If we don't do it soon I may die. Creators, I need a damn drink!"

"Well well, what have we here?"

Everyone turned and drew their weapons as they heard the female voice. She emerged wearing an outfit that was very revealing yet she wasn't nude at all. She was wearing a shirt and had it wrapped around her body but it still revealed her large chest area. She had on black leather pants and boots and her hair was tied up. On her neck she wore a pendant of some kind. The scariest thing about her was her eyes; they were a goldish yellow color. She began walking down some of the ruined stairs with a smile as she continued talking.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? What say you hmmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"We are neither," barked Alistair. "The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse. I have watched your progress for some time. Where do they go I wondered, why are they here? And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long; why is that?"

"Nobody answer her," ordered Alistair. "This woman looks like a Chasind Barbarian, so that means others may be nearby."

"You fear Barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes, swooping is bad."

"She's a Witch of the Wilds she is," cowered Daveth. "She'll turn us into toads."

"Witch of the Wilds," repeated the stranger slowly before sighing and rubbing her head. "Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" The stranger looked until her eyes fell upon Ruby. "You there, women do not cower and frighten like little boys; tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"Who's cowering," growled Conner taking a step forward.

"Do you promise not to harm us," asked Ruby putting an arm out in front Conner.

"Very well, you have peaked my curiosity; so you have my promise."

"My name is Ruby Cousland a pleasure to meet you."

"Now that is a proper civilized greeting even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose here? You sought something in that chest, something that's here no longer?"

"What do you mean here no longer," asked Ser Jory. Did you steal the documents?"

"How does on steal from dead men," replied Morrigan.

"Those documents are Warden property," barked Daveth with some courage. "You better give them back."

"I will not, for twas not I who stole them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, but I am not threatened."

"If you didn't steal them," started Wally. "Then can you tell us who did?"

"Twas my mother in fact."

"Can you take us to her please," asked Dick.

"Such manners. Tis hard to believe that the two younger men and a girl have better edict than you other six fools. Follow then me if it pleases you and I shall bring you to her." And without another word Morrigan turned and began walking through the bushes.

"Do we trust her," asked Ser Jory.

"She said she knew about the papers," said Dick.

"It could be a trap," admitted Conner.

"Let's worry about that later," exclaimed Mahariel. "If there's a chance we can find the papers and get out of here I'm taking it. And not to state the obvious but she's pretty and she has enormous tits. Oh yeah and if it's a trap, we kill her simple as that." The elf followed her into the bush. Ruby simply shrugged her shoulders and followed and one by one they all followed until they caught up with Morrigan. After a grueling ten minute walk; the large group came to a large hut with a pond next to it where a very old woman was sitting on a stump eating an apple.

"Greetings Mother," said Morrigan. "I bring before you some Grey Warden recruits-"

"I see them girl," said the old woman standing and tossing her eaten apple into the stream. "Hmm much as I expected."

"Are we believe supposed to believe you were expecting us," asked Alistair with a smirk.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide… either way, one's a fool!"

"She's a damn witch I tell you," cried Daveth.

"Would you shut the hell up," roared Conner. "Grow a set already, your complaining is starting to piss me off!"

"We shouldn't be talking to her!"

"Quiet Daveth," ordered Ser Jory. "If she is a witch do you want to make her mad?"

"There is a smart lad," cooed the old woman. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will." The old woman turned to Mahariel before she continued speaking. "And what of you? Does your elven mind give you a different view point? What do you believe?"

"I'm no fool," said Mahariel. "If that's what your asking."

"If you must protest so quickly, perhaps I need not ask? But unfortunately that is not the answer I seek." She turned to Ruby. "Women are a lot smarter than men. Do you have a better answer than him?"

"I… I... I don't know what to believe in," she sighed.

"An answer that has more wisdom in it than one would believe; but still not the answer I seek." The old woman scanned all of them and finally her eyes fell upon Dick. "What do you believe?"

"Believed or not, some things must simply be accepted," he answered.

"AHA, there is the answer I sought. An open mind, and not one made of mush. So much about you is uncertain… and yet I believe. Do I? Haha why it seems I do!"

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds," asked Wally with a large smile.

"Witch of the Wilds eh? Ha Morrigan must've told you that. She fancies such tales thought she would never admit it! Oh, how she dances under the moon." The old woman was suddenly lost within a fit of giggles.

"This is crazy," Mahariel whispered to Conner. The clone could only shake his head in agreement.

"They didn't come here for your wild tales mother," sighed Morrigan.

"True," she replied digging into her pocket. A moment later she pulled out a scroll and passed it to Ruby. "They came for their treaties yes? And before you begin barking your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"YOU… oh," said Alistair with a red face. "You protected them?"

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and inform them that this blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"Whoa wait time out," exclaimed Wally. "What do you mean by that?"

"Either the threat is more or they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing! Or perhaps they realize nothing!" Again the old woman was overcome with laughter. "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for."

"So it's time for you all to leave," ordered Morrigan.

"Don't be ridiculous girl, these are your guests."

"Oh…damn. Very well. I will show you out of the woods safely. Follow me."

As they were leaving the old woman called out," I suspect we'll be seeing each other again real soon."

"What do you mean by that," asked Conner. "Do you know something?"

"What makes you think I know anything young man? I'm just an old woman who babbles."

**A/N - for those who played Dragon Age you know who Morrigan's mother is and why it is she kicks so much ass. For those of you who don't you'll figure it out a bit later. Also for those confused, the Maker is basically the god for humans and City elves, Creators for Dalish, and when we get to them I'll tell you about the Dwarves. The Battle of Ostagar is next and we'll see which guy becomes a Grey Warden.**


	7. The Joining

**A/N - Finally the chapter before the battle for Ostagar**

**Enjoy!**

Dick sighed as they finally re-entered the camp. Morrigan had led them through the forest as safely as her mother ordered (although she had attempted to force Alistair into a sinking lake). Fires had been lit everywhere around the camp since the sun had set. The large group spotted Duncan and the girls along with Ruby's mabari Brutus by the fire awaiting them. Kaldur joined them not two seconds later walking back over from the dog pens.

"So you've returned from the Wilds," said Duncan. "Have you been successful?"

"We have Duncan," replied Alistair. "Not that it was easy."

"Good, I've had the Circle Mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved we can begin the Joining Ritual immediately."

"About damn time," cried Mahariel. "Let's do it!"

"Maybe Duncan needs to know about Morrigan and her mother," explained Dick.

"Who," asked the old Warden.

"There was this woman at the Warden Tower in the Wilds," said Wally. "Her mother had the scrolls; the both of them were strange as hell."

"Strange isn't the word for them," growled Conner. "The two of them made my skin crawl."

"They were just apostates," said Alistair. "Mages hiding from the Chantry."

Duncan nodded his head before continuing. "I know you were once a templar Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. We have the scrolls: let us focus on the Joining."

"Of course Duncan."

"So can we know what the Joining is now," asked Ruby scratching Brutus' ears.

"I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay the price tonight rather than later."

"Again," snarled the impatient elf. "I AM DYING! So can we get this ritual over with?!"

"For once I agree with him," cried Ser Jory. "I want to see this through."

"Then we shall begin at once," said Duncan sadly. "Alistair take them all to the old temple."

"Hold on D," said Wally. "You have us get five vials of blood not four; who's the fifth vial for?"

"For one of you if he's finally made up his mind."

Dick took a deep breath, gathered his courage and stepped forward.

"I have made up my mind," he said. "I want to become a Grey Warden."

His teammates all began to shout at him.

-"Are you fucking crazy?"

-"You've lost you're mind!"

-"When we you going to tell us?"

-"Dick this is insanity don't do it."

Dick put up a hand to stop them all. "It's my choice, and I'm going to do it."

And without another word, he turned around and followed Alistair and the other four recruits to the temple. Once they arrived at the temple within the camp everyone began doing their own thing. Alistair was staring out waiting for Duncan, Ser Jory was pacing with his arms folded, Daveth was praying in a corner, Mahariel was sharpening his sword, Ruby was sitting on the ground, and Dick was leaning against a wall.

"Maker's breath this is bullshit," snarled Ser Jory. "The more I think about this Joining the less I like it."

"Are you blubbering again," asked Daveth angrily.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you."

"Both of you calm down," ordered Dick. "There isn't anything we can do about it now."

"I only know that my wife is in Highever," explained Ser Jory. "With our child on the way. If they had warned me… it just doesn't seem fair."

"So you would've came here if they had warned you what you would face," asked Mahariel with a grin. "That makes no sense at all human. Would you honestly have left your pretty wife and warm bed if they told you there was a possibility you could die? I doubt you would have; I know I never would've left my clan if I hadn't gotten sick. The Wardens do only what the must."

"So that includes sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if it meant ending the blight," answered Daveth.

"I think I'm the only one here with a set," said Ruby with a small chuckle. "How sad is that."

"You saw the darkspawn Jory," said Dick slowly. "Wouldn't you die to protect your wife from them?"

Jory sighed before replying," yes... I would. Of course I would it's just... I... I have just never encountered an enemy I could not engage with my blade."

The wind outside the temple shifted and Dick looked and saw Duncan walking towards them with a silver chalice.

"At last we come to the Joining," he said slowly. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight when humanity was nearly wiped out of existence by the darkspawn. It was during this time the first Grey Wardens drank darkspawn blood."

"Whoa whoa time out," said Mahariel springing up. "We're going to drink their blood? Are you kidding me?"

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as Alistair did before you, and I did before him. This is the source of our power and our victory."

"Those who survive are immune to the taint," explained Alistair. "We can sense the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon."

"Not all who drink the blood survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It's the price that we pay. Are you all ready?"

Everyone silently nodded their heads.

"Mahariel, step forward," ordered Duncan quietly.

The elf slowly came forward as Duncan gave him the chalice.

"Creators please don't let it leave an aftertaste," begged the elf taking a sip. Dick watched in horror as his friend sank to his knees and started coughing. But when Mahariel opened his eyes; his pupils were gone and he was gasping.

"Ruby, step forward."

The only female of the group took the cup without a word and took a sip. She opened her eyes and her pupils were gone as well, but she just stood still breathing.

"Daveth, step forward."

Daveth lifted the chalice and sipped. The same thing happened with his eyes, but he began convulsing badly. He was spitting up froth and gripping at his throat. He sank to his knees and stayed immobile.

"I am sorry Daveth, may the Maker take you into his arms. Ser Jory, step forward."

After watching Daveth die, Jory had drawn his blade.

"I have a wife," he cried stepping back. "Had I known…"

"There is no turning back," replied Duncan drawing a dagger.

"NO! You ask too much! There is no glory or honor in this! This is only suicide."

Jory charged at Duncan, but the old man easily parried his attack and disarmed him; then he quickly stabbed Jory in the chest. Blood splashed the both of them.

"I am sorry it had to be this way."

Duncan withdrew the dagger and Jory fell to the ground never to move again. Dick couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two had made it, two had died. Which category was he about to fall into?

"The Joining is not complete. You chose to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Dick took the chalice and drained the small amount that was left. Immediately his throat felt like it was on fire. He was trying to control his breathing but he found himself gasping for air. He sank to his knees holding his throat and coughing. And then he saw it, a horrible looking dragon with spikes all over it's body. Just before the darkness over took him he heard Duncan's voice.

"From this moment forth; you are a Grey Warden."

Dick was slowly regaining consciousness to arguing.

"It's been 1 hour and he's still out," came Conner's angry voice. "You had better hope he gets better old man or it's your ass."

"Don't threaten him," warned Alistair.

"He's waking," cried Artemis.

Dick opened his eyes and saw Duncan over him with a smile. Mahariel, Ruby, Alistair, and the Team were all surrounding him also.

"The Joining is finished, and you are one of us. Welcome."

"Two more unfortunate deaths," sighed Alistair. "In my Joining only one person died."

"Dude how do you feel," asked Wally helping him up and patting his back.

"Like hammered shit," growled Dick.

"You'll feel just fine in a little while," explained Ruby passing him a goblet of water.

"We don't have a little while unfortunately," explained Zatanna. "I've been talking with the other mages and they can sense the darkspawn mages. They should be upon us within an hour two at most."

"You all go and prepare yourselves for battle," ordered Duncan. "Dick you come with me while I speak with the King."

"_Are you sure your okay," M'Gann asked him mentally._

"_I'll be fine," he replied._

Dick followed Duncan as they left the temple and headed for King Cailan's tent. Upon entering he saw the King sitting in a chair behind a table, Teyrn Loghain, a male mage, and a female priest.

"Loghain my decision is final," said Cailan. "I will stand with the Grey Wardens in the assault against the darkspawn."

You risk too much Cailan," growled Loghain. "The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines."

"If that's the case maybe we should wait for the Orlesian Wardens to help us."

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"

"It is not a 'fool notion.' Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past, and take care that you remember who is king."

"How fortunate your father didn't live to see his only son ready to hand Ferelden over to those to enslaved us for over a century."

"Then our current forces shall have to do won't they. Duncan are your men ready?"

"They are your Majesty," answered Duncan.

"And congratulations to you on your Joining," Cailan said to Dick.

"Thank you King Cailan," he responded.

"Every Grey Warden is needed right now. You should be honored to join the ranks."

Loghain smashed his fist upon the table in frustration.

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing Cailan! We must attend to reality!"

"FINE," roared the King. "We'll do it your fucking way. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then what?"

"You will alert the men in the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon. That signal will alert my men to-"

"Flank the darkspawn, I remember. Who shall light the beacon?"

"I have men stationed there, it's not dangerous at all, but it's a vital task."

Cailan scratched his beard before saying," then send Alistair and the new Grey Wardens to do it."

"It takes that many people to light a fire," asked Dick angrily. "I mean that's ridiculous."

"If the beacon isn't lit Dick," explained Duncan. "Then Teyrn Loghain's men wont know when to charge."

Dick rolled his eyes, but shook his head yes.

"You rely on these Wardens too much," said Loghain. "Is that truly wise?"

"I'll hear no more of your conspiracies theories tonight Loghain," snarled Cailan. "This is my final decision."

"You're majesty," said the mage. "You don't need to send so many. The Circle would be more than willing to-"

"Be silent mage," ordered the priest. "We will not have your kind casting spells anywhere."

"Yes because prayer is going to make the darkspawn not disembowl us if we lose the battle sister."

Dick smiled as he left the tent to prepare for battle. He looked and saw Wally sharpening his twin swords, Zatanna meditating to gather her energy, Mahariel strapping on his armor, Ruby petting Brutus, Connor stretching, Kaldur talking with M'Gann, and Artemis making sure her quiver was so full it was nearly bursting. Duncan came walking towards the camp and Dick listened silently as he explained Cailan's orders to all of them.

"We won't be in the battle," asked Alistair.

"Splitting up is not a good idea," sighed Conner.

"We should go half and half," reasoned Zatanna.

"No," said Duncan firmly. "We are going to do as King Cailan ordered. Wally, Kaldur, Conner, and M'Gann you all will be on the battlefield with the King and myself. Zatanna you will be with the mages casting spells upon the darkspawn, and Artemis you join the archers and fire with them. The rest of you and Brutus shall enter the tower of Ishal and light the signal fire."

"And then what," asked Mahariel angrily. "We stay in the nice safe tower while the battle for Ferelden goes on?"

"You are to stay with the Teyrn's men. If you are needed, I will send for you."

"We should be in the battle," argued Alistair.

"That is not your choice Alistair."

"Fine, but just so you know if the King tells me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold I'm putting my foot down."

"I don't know," said Ruby. "I'd like to see that."

"Well it would have to be a pretty dress for you."

Duncan groaned and placed a hand over his face.

"Where is the tower," asked Dick strapping daggers all over his body.

"The tower is near where we entered the camp," explained Duncan. "As soon as we all leave, you all are to head there immediately. Do you have any questions?"

Everyone remained silent.

"Then it's time; you four are Grey Wardens, do our order proud."

Duncan and the rest of the Team were walking away when Alistair said," Duncan, may the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all," sighed Duncan.

**A/N - well it's time for a short battle.**


	8. Battle of Ostagar

**A/N - It's time for the Battle of Ostagar.**

Conner sighed as he was walking to the front lines with Duncan. The entire Team was behind him except for Dick and that's what was worrying him. The Kryptonian couldn't help but think that something was about to go wrong in this battle. It was just way too easy. King Cailan was convinced that this battle was going to go fine and everyone was going to awarded glory; yet Duncan still had a look of disbelief on his face.

"_Are you guys ready," asked M'Gann mentally._

"_Hell no," replied Wally. "We could all die in this battle."_

"_I don't even think we should fight in this battle," sighed Conner. _

"_What do you mean," asked Kaldur._

Before Conner could continue a man bumped into Wally.

"Nice to see you again," he said with a small smile. "I wanted to make sure you didn't kill more darkspawn than me."

Wally smiled and introduced his friend as Carver Hawke. They had apparently met in the camp before the trip into the Wilds.

"Don't count on it man," joked Wally. "But seriously, be careful out there."

They bumped fist and Carver replied," you too." And then he went to join the unit he had been placed in.

Using his enhanced vision, Conner stared and could see the enormous horde of darkspawn approaching. There were genlocks, hurlocks, and giant ones about 9 feet tall with horns. According to Duncan they were called Ogres, and not to be taken on alone. Conner swallowed hard and watched as all the soldiers began to form in a line. One of the sisters from the Chantry was walking along the frontlines saying final prayers while swinging a large container holding incense.

"_I can see them coming guys," said Artemis. "There's a fuckton of them."_

"_Lovely," groaned Kaldur._

As the spawn got closer and closer the land around them began to die. The grass turned to mud, leaves fell from the trees and the branches grew hard and dead and the lakes turned a poisonous color. The darkspawn were all roaring and growling. King Cailan stepped forward and raised a hand.

"ARCHERS," he yelled.

"_That's my cue," cried Artemis._

"FIIIIIIIRE!"

Conner looked above as a ton of different types of arrows flew from the ramparts. Fire, Ice, and Poison arrows flew from the ramparts and impaled themselves within the darkspawn.

"RELEASE THE HOUNDS," ordered the King.

Mabari began running from everywhere. It seemed like a never ending river of giant dogs covered in Kaddis. According to Kaldur who was told by the Kennel Master, Kaddis was a type of ink with a smell that helped the Mabari distinguish friend from foe. Conner watched as the bear like dogs pounced the darkspawn and began tearing their throats out. Yet they were getting killed too.

"FOR FERELDEEEEEEEN," bellowed King Cailan raising his sword and charging forward.

Conner yelled alongside everyone else, drew his two-handed great sword and charged the field into the battle. Still having the ability to super-leap; Conner jumped and amidst all the "Maker's Breaths" and Great Andrastes" he crashed onto a darkspawn killing it instantly. Knowing he was surrounded, he swung his sword in a 360 motion killing any spawn near him. He grabbed one by the throat, lifted and impaled before kicking it off. By this time more of the soldiers had reached his position so that he had a little bit of back up. Conner spotted Wally running from spot to spot cutting off genlock assassin heads with his twin swords so they couldn't catch anyone off guard. Kaldur was fighting back to back with a woman with flaming red hair also holding a shield. Conner had never seen muscles on a woman like that, she was intimidating as hell. While blocking an attack from a Hurlock; he saw her stab a darkspawn right through the eye with her sword and then cleave up. M'Gann was fighting near him using both her telekinesis and telepathy effectively. She'd kill someone mentally from afar, then lift the body and slam it into another darkspawn. One by one the darkspawn were being cutting down. Carver stabbed a genlock in the stomach; Wally impaled his swords in a hurlock's feet allowing Kaldur to make the finishing blow. Zatanna though far away was casting spells only unique to her like making it rain fire for a minute. At the rate the battle was going they weren't going to even need Teyrn Loghain's soldiers.

After killing one more darkspawn, Wally appeared next to him.

"Dude we're kicking ass," he cried. "These things don't stand a chance."

Conner roared and killed a darkspawn that was targeting Wally's spine.

"The battle's not over yet Wally," he growled turning to face him. "Stay focused damn it!"

The Speedster roared and raised both swords and thrusted them forward just under Conner's arms. When the clone turned around he saw a genlock impaled in the middle of the face, and the chest.

"You watch you're back too," teased Wally running over to help his friend Carver.

After what seemed like hours the soldiers finally began to cheer. Conner looked up at the Tower of Ishal and saw that the signal fire had been lit. Teyrn Loghain's reinforcements were on the way.

"_Thank God," cried Zatanna. "My energy is just about all gone."_

"_No time to rest," said Kaldur. Keep fighting until the reinforcements arrive."_

Conner took a deep breath when suddenly he could hear voices through his super hearing. The voice belonged to Teyrn Loghain.

"Sound… the retreat," he said.

Conner felt his heart drop into his stomach. Had Loghain just ordered a retreat?

"What about the King," came a female voice. "We can't just-"

"Do as I command," responded the Teyrn.

Conner was in so much shock at what he heard that he began to hyperventilate. Loghain was betraying them to the darkspawn but for what? And an even better question why?

"_Guys," cried Artemis. "More darkspawn are coming off the horizon. We're going to be outnumbered any second."_

"_Where the hell are the reinforcements," asked Wally._

"_Loghain's betrayed us," Conner informed them._

_"What," cried M'Gann. "How do you know?"_

_"Super hearing, we have to get fuck out of here or we'll all die!"_

Suddenly there was a snarl and Conner turned around. An ogre was holding King Cailan its hand. It snarled and squeezed it's giant fist closed crushing Cailan's spine causing blood to gush from him. Duncan seeing his King murdered charged the beast. He out pulled the daggers strapped onto his back and they were sparkling with lightning. He jumped up and stabbed the ogre in it's chest and it collapsed, then lifting the daggers up, he stabbed the ogre right in the middle of the head. The old man rolled to the ground and crawled over to Cailan's body. Conner watched in horror as twenty seconds later; a darkspawn beheaded the old Warden with an axe.

"We have to go now," yelled Kaldur. "To the Wilds hurry."

"Not without Dick," cried M'Gann.

Suddenly all the soldiers and darkspawn looked up as a giant bird that looked like a raven-eagle hybrid with golden feathers flew into the Tower of Ishal. Seconds later it was flying away with the four Grey Wardens.

"AFTER IT," screamed Wally flying ahead of his friends.

"_Zatanna, Artemis," said Conner. "Head back towards the campsite and go into the Wilds."_

As much as he wanted to help the dying soldiers, Conner knew that he and his friends had to get out alive. They rendezvoused with Zatanna and Artemis and headed into the Wilds.

**1 hour later**

The Kryptonian had a knocked out Zatanna on his back, while Kaldur had Artemis' arm around his neck and he was supporting her. Wally suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"I have to rest," he wheezed.

"No Wally," replied Kaldur. "Get up we have to find Dick before we rest."

"You should all rest."

Conner turned around and saw Morrigan's mother emerging from the trees walking towards them with a smile upon her face.

"I told you that you'd see me again young man," she said to Conner with a grin.

"The darkspawn won the battle," sighed Conner wiping blood off his armor.

"Yes, even from my home I could sense the evil from the darkspawn. But don't worry; the darkspawn will not enter my domain for the time being. Not while they are feeding on the soldiers."

"Well we have to find our friends," said Artemis moving her hands out her face.

"Yes I know, follow me and I shall take you to them."

"Why should we trust you," growled Wally.

The old woman threw her head back and let loose a deep cackle.

"That's easy, you don't have a choice."

And Conner being too tired to argue, followed the old woman into the night.

**Next Morning**

Mahariel was waking up. He hadn't blacked out this many times in months. Not since he got his hands on those dwarven spirits. The last thing he could remember was the battle with the ogre. The ogre was holding him in its hand when Dick threw two daggers into its eyes. Ruby shot a poisoned arrow down its throat, allowing Alistair and Mahariel to finish it off. He looked down and saw that his right ankle had been bandaged.

"Ah you've awakened mother will be pleased."

Mahariel turned and saw the woman from the Wilds coming towards him with a small cup of water. He drank it and immediately felt energized.

"Thanks," he croaked.

"You are welcome," she said. "And I am Morrigan lest you have forgotten."

"Do you know how I got here Morrigan?"

"Mother rescued you and the other Grey Wardens. The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were slain and devoured by the darkspawn."

"Creators preserve us all, s everyone okay?"

"The girl Ruby was the least injured, the boy Dick had a broken wrist mother mended, and the suspicious dim-witted one Alistair has a bruised rib, but they are all alive."

"What about the others?"

"All fine, Mother brought them here shortly after you all. Everyone is outside by the fire. Mother asked to speak to you when you awoke."

"Were my injuries bad?"

"Yes but I expect you shall be fine. The darkspawn did nothing Mother could not heal."

"Why does your mother want to talk with me?"

"I have not a clue. Mother rarely tells me her plans."

Mahariel raised the covers and realized he was completely naked.

"Uh where's my armor," he asked.

Morrigan smirked and brought it over to him and placed it on the bed. As he got dressed he realized that she in no way shape or form turned around to give him even a moment of privacy; not that it bothered him at all. Mahariel opened the door to the small house and exited. A large fire was roaring in a small clearing a few meters away from the house. Dick and his friends were all huddled by one another all looking tired but okay. Alistair was staring out at the pond, and Ruby was petting Brutus who had a bandage around his left front paw.

"See," said Morrigan mother rising from her chair. "Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much young man."

Alistair turned around and ran to the elf and inspected him like a mother would a cub.

"You… you're alive," he gasped. "I thought you were dead for sure."

"I'm fine," said Mahariel. "I feel like hammered shit, but I'll make it."

"This just doesn't seem real, if it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd all be dead atop that tower."

"Ahem," said the old woman. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present lad."

"So then what shall we call you," asked Wally. "You didn't tell us your name the last time that we were here."

"Names are pretty but useless. However, the Chasind folk call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do."

"THE Flemeth," asked Ruby. "From the legends? Oh Maker, I can't believe it. Daveth was right, you're the Witch of the Wilds."

"My people know you as Asha'Bellanar," explained Mahariel taking a bow before Flemeth. "But your power is feared even among us."

"And what does that mean," asked Flemeth grumpily sitting in her chair. "I know a bit of magic, and it has served all of you well has it not?"

"So why did you save us," asked Dick.

"Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once can we? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Wardens duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Four Grey Wardens to deal with a ton of darkspawn may be a problem," groaned Artemis. "Not to mention it changed when most of them were murdered!"

"If you believe that small numbers make you helpless little girl, then you have already lost."

"But we were fighting them," yelled Alistair. "The King's army had nearly defeated them. Why would Loghain do this?!"

"Now that is a good question," admitted Flemeth. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it, is the true threat."

"The Archdemon," cried Ruby.

"Okay I'm feeling lost," said Zatanna. "What is an Archdemon?"

"Long ago," explained Flemeth. "The Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An Archdemon is an Old God awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe it or not history says it's a fearsome deadly creature, and only fools ignore history."

"Will you help us fight the Blight Flemeth," asked Conner.

"Who me?" The old woman burst out into laughter. "I am just an old woman who lives in the Wilds. I know nothing of Blights and darkspawn."

"Whatever Loghain's insanity," growled Alistair. "We have to warn everyone about the darkspawn before it's too late."

"And who will believe us Alistair," asked Kaldur. "Keep in mind, Teyrn Loghain was the King's father-in-law; you think they'll take our word over his? Because based on my experience with nobles, people will always ally with those having more power when they're scared."

"He just betrayed his own King, Kaldur. If Arl Eamon knew what he did at Ostagar, he'd be the first to call for his execution."

"The Arl of Redcliffe," asked Ruby. "My father was friends with him."

"Yes, and Cailan was his nephew and he still has all his men. I've met him, he's a good man and respected all throughout Ferelden. We should go to Redcliffe and appeal for his support."

"And what if he refuses to help us," asked Dick. "Then what are we going to do?"

"You have more at your disposal than merely old friends," said Flemeth with a grin.

"OF COURSE," shouted Alistair reaching into his armor. He pulled out the papers that they received from Flemeth earlier. "These are treaties, during Blight; Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, and mages. They have no choice but to aid us as well."

"I may be old but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon and who knows what else; this sounds like an army to me."

"And the year was starting off so peaceful," joked Mahariel. "Now I have to help build an army, convince a madman that the darkspawn are still a threat, and stop an evil Old God? My life is soooo fucked."

"Hey we're here to help," argued M'Gann with a grin. "You won't be alone."

He winked at her causing her to blush, and Conner to growl.

"It's always been the Grey Wardens duty to stand against the Blight," said Alistair with a smile. "And right now, the four of us, we're the Grey Wardens."

"Then what the hell are we," asked Wally. "You're errand runners?"

"Only if you want to be Wally," teased Ruby holding his chin.

"So," asked Flemeth. "You're all set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?"

"I'd really be happy with just staying alive," moaned Conner.

Flemeth let loose her loudest cackle yet and bent over clutching her sides.

"Oh if it were only that easy young man," she cried. "But it is time for you to be on your way."

"Thank you for everything Flemeth," said Zatanna.

"It is my pleasure my dear, and before you go; there is yet one more thing I can offer you."

The front door to the hut opened and Morrigan came out side.

"Dinner is nearly complete Mother," she explained walking over to them all. "Shall it just be the two of us, or everyone?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl," said Flemeth. "And you will be joining them."

"Awww such a shame," said Morrigan pinching Alistair's face. "The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly and I shall be… WHAT?!"

"You heard me girl, the last time I checked you had ears."

"I think she'll make an excellent addition," said M'Gann. "We're kind of outnumbered by the guys."

"But she doesn't want to come," replied Wally.

"Her magic will be useful," explained Flemeth. "She knows the Wilds, and how to get past the darkspawn horde safely."

"So I have no say in this," asked Morrigan angrily.

"You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. And as for you Wardens, consider this repayment for saving your lives."

"Welcome to the group Morrigan," said Ruby happily.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth," started Alistair. "But this'll add to our problems; out of the Wilds she's an apostate."

"A what," asked Zatanna.

"A mage who doesn't live within the circle," explained Flemeth. "And if you not wish help from illegal mages young man, perhaps I should have left you on that tower.

Mahariel chuckled," let it go Alistair. We need willing or unwilling help from everyone. We aren't going to defeat the darkspawn without magic."

"Mother," whined Morrigan. "This is not how I wanted this. I am not even ready-"

"You must be," replied Flemeth. "They need you Morrigan; without you all shall perish under the Blight. Even I.

"I… understand."

"And you Wardens? Do you understand? I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

"She'll be safe with us," said Dick.

"Let me get my things," groaned Morrigan. She walked back into the house, and returned ten minutes later holding a staff, and carrying a small pack. "I am at your disposal Grey Wardens," she grumbled. "I suggest the village of Lothering far to the north as a first place to stop where we can replenish our supplies. From there you can choose where we travel, or if you like I can be your silent guide."

"Always speak your mind while your with us Morrigan," Ruby informed her.

"You will regret saying that," laughed Flemeth.

"Dear sweet mother," growled Morrigan. "You are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment."

"Are you still here? I guess I can't get rid of you that quickly."

"Can you cook," asked Alistair.

"What," said Morrigan her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh shit," said Dick taking a step back.

"I think we should just go," said Mahariel stopping the argument before it even began.

"You wouldn't happen to have any advice would you Flemeth," asked Artemis.

"About the darkspawn," sighed the old woman.

"Yes."

"Only know that they are more cunning than they seem. More important by far is the Archdemon. It is the core of this taint and while it lives so does the Blight. This Teyrn Loghain is different however. You must deal with the repercussions of his deeds before you can face the Archdemon… unless it finds you first."

"If you plan on avoiding darkspawn," started Morrigan. "Tis probably a good idea that we leave now." As everyone began grabbing their gear Morrigan turned to Flemeth. "Farewell mother, do not forget the stew bubbling over the fire. I would hate to return to a burned down home."

"Bah," barked Flemeth. "Tis far more likely that you'll return to see this entire area along with my hut, consumed by the Blight!"

"I… all I meant was-"

"Yes I know, do try to have fun saving the world dear."

**A/N - On to Lothering next to meet two more allies, then let the adventure begin.**


	9. Lothering and Dividing

**A/N - I started this last night and since my class was cancelled this morning I thought I'd finish it off. Another one may be headed this way later today if i have some time; though it may not be as long.**

Artemis was happy when the group finally exited the Korcari Wilds. The Wilds were cold and damp; upon exiting them, the sun immediately began bathing the group with its warm rays. It was their second day traveling to Lothering from Flemeth's Hut. According to Morrigan they were an hour away at most. For the most part everyone was keeping to themselves at the moment. Their failure at Ostagar was still largely on everyone's mind. She was confused as to why the Teyrn betrayed them; hell she had even spoken with him. Loghain seemed like an honorable man and yet he willingly left them all to die. She had plans to put an arrow through his head on sight the next time she saw him.

Suddenly Brutus began growling causing everyone to stop.

"What's wrong with him," asked Alistair.

"We're being followed," replied Ruby grabbing her bow.

Everyone began peering through the bushes, and drawing their weapons to prepare for an ambush. It turned out to be unnecessary as another Mabari that was jet black appeared out of a bush. It walked right up to Kaldur and began wagging its tail.

"What the hell," asked Wally. "Why isn't it trying to rip your fun stuff off?"

"That fucking dog is enormous," said the elf.

"Didn't you help a dog at Ostagar," said Dick turning to the Atlantean.

Kaldur shook his head yes.

"Then he imprinted on you," said Alistair. "Looks like you're stuck with him."

"Wait what," asked Conner.

"Mabari imprint on their masters," explained Ruby. "It's their way of pledging themselves to one person. He must've remembered that you were the one who saved his life with that flower you gave the Kennel Master."

"But," stammered Kaldur. "I don't know how to raise a dog."

"Don't worry Kal, I'll give you some tips, and it'll give Brutus somebody to play with while we walk."

The new Mabari wagged its tail and let out a loud bark before jumping around and running in a circle.

"He reminds me of a certain red head," laughed Artemis.

"Not funny," growled Wally.

"Does this mean we're taking this mangy beast with us too," groaned Morrigan.

"He's not mangy," said Alistair leaning down to pet him. "Do you have a name for him Kaldur?"

"Oh that's easy," said Kaldur scratching his dog's belly. "His name is Broly."

"The DBZ guy," said Dick. "Not bad, I like it."

"Great," said Morrigan. "We have another dog with us, and Alistair is still the dumbest one of the group."

The ex-Templar glared at the witch and the group continued their trek to Lothering. It was about a fifteen minute walk before they came upon the village. It was separated from the main road by a large bridge. And near the bridge were some men in leather armor.

"Well boys we've got company," cried the obvious leader.

"Bandits," said M'Gann as the group began to get closer. There were about 20 of them. "I've read their minds, they've been stealing from people; and killing those who refuse to pay them."

"They are fools if you ask me," replied Morrigan. Her hands began to spark with purple flame. "Let's just kill them and be done."

"We don't have to resort to violence right away," cried Zatanna.

"Look at this here boys," laughed the Leader. "A group led by a boy (Dick), an elf (Mahariel), and a woman (Ruby), strangest thing I've seen all day."

"That's lovely," replied Mahariel with a smile. "Now get out of our way we have business in town."

"You have to pay the tax to come into town."

"Thems the rules," said a bandit.

"Quite right Hanric," replied the leader.

"Get out of the way," cried Conner grabbing his sword.

"Remain where you are everyone," said Morrgian putting her hands up. "I shall handle this."

The witch dropped her staff and pack, walked up to the Bandit Leader and immediately began to kiss him. Artemis was actually quite disgusted a little for two reasons. One Morrigan just met this man and already she was using her body to get what she wanted, and two the Bandit Leader was disgusting. Artemis also couldn't help but be just a little jealous because Morrigan was obviously a better kisser than she was. Something was wrong though; there was a red steam coming off the Leader's head. Morrgian stopped the kiss with a large smack and pushed him back into his men and three seconds later his entire body exploded killing all the bandits.

"Holy fuck," yelled Wally.

"We are free to enter the village," replied Morrgian grabbing her things and walking forward.

"And you're trying to get with her," Conner asked Mahariel. "I wouldn't suggest her kissing you below the waist if you get my drift Mahariel."

The dark skinned elf simply smiled as they all continued forward but not before taking the money off the dead bodies. Ruby even grabbed a baby lamb they'd stolen. They'd sell it in the village to make more money. Lothering was a pretty small village but it had large fields. In the middle of the village was the large Chantry which was basically a church. There was a tavern to get drunk at, about 25 houses, and the rest was just fields. As they walked further into the village they could see there were a lot of families packing and unpacking horses and carriages.

"These people must be all fleeing the darkspawn," said M'Gann. "How sad."

"I wish we could help them," sighed Alistair.

"Ah," said Morrigan. So you have finally decided to rejoin us and start talking, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble I take it?"

"Is my being upset so hard to understand?"

"If it makes you act like a fool then yes; tis very hard to understand."

"What would you do if Flemeth died Morrigan," asked Dick.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"You are so creepy," growled Alistair.

"What did you want to talk about," asked Ruby.

"Probably about candy," started Morrigan. "Or a donkey, or his navel, or some other pointless trivial matter."

"So this is where you tell us you've never had a friend a day in your life," jeered Alistair.

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

"Enough both of you," ordered Dick. "You two are stuck in this predicament with all of us. So if you can't say anything nice; don't speak to one another."

"Fine by me," said Alistair. "Now before I was interrupted, I was going to ask where we intend to go first."

"We're going to need the treaties I assume," said Conner.

"Yes, have any of you looked at them?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"We have a treaty a piece for the Dalish Elves, dwarves of Orzammar, and the Circle of Magi. We should also ask Arl Eamon for help, I actually think we should go there first."

"Well we're not going anywhere until we get supplies," said Artemis. "How about we figure out where we're going later tonight?"

Everyone nodded their heads and continued to walk into the village. It actually seemed like it would be a homey place to live if impending doom was upon them. They walke into the middle of the village when the elf suddenly stopped.

"Alright let's split up," ordered Mahariel. "Wally, Zatanna, Kaldur, and I will go will search around town and see if there's anything we can do to make some money. Ruby, Conner and Artemis; take Broly and Brutus and head into the tavern. See if anyone here has heard any news at all about Ostagar. And the rest of you, that's Dick, Alistair, Morrigan, and M'Gann; I want you all to explore town and see if you can get anyone willing to come with us and help with this bullshit of an adventure. Meet back here when you finish or before sundown and that's when we'll leave."

Everyone nodded and they began to go their separate ways temporarily.

**Zatanna POV**

Zatanna looked in confusion as they came upon something called the Chanters Board.

"What is this," she asked grabbing one of the request. "Goodwife Annie lost somewhere in the fields, locate her and return her to town and receive 3 sovereigns. Or locate her body and bring back her amulet as proof she is now with the Maker, and also receive 3 sovereigns."

"3 sovereigns," asked Mahariel in shock snatching the paper. "To find a woman or a dead body?! That's some serious loot."

"These ones here are worth at least 4 sovereigns or more," explained Wally reading them all. "Kill a (another) group bandits on the outskirts of town, and spider hunting I think. No the spider hunting is worth three sovereigns and you will receive a sword."

Mahariel quickly snatched every request off the board and pocketed them.

"Should we not save some for the people who actually live in this town," asked Kaldur.

"They weren't fighting a Blight last time I checked," replied the greedy elf. "Come on we got work to do."

Finding the woman was the easiest and saddest of the three jobs. Her body was lying in the fields and it looked as though she had been mauled by wolves. As instructed by the request, they grabbed her amulet and Zatanna pocketed it for when the brought it back. Suddenly Kaldur pulled her arm forward and raised his shield deflecting an arrow that would've pierced her skull. Everyone drew their weapons as four men approached them.

"_Knis mih,"_ Zatanna yelled at the one who shot at her. The man began to sink into the ground until he was buried alive. Mahariel was teasing his unlucky victim. He was moving from side to side repeating 'which way am I going human, which way am I going; finally catching his assailant off guard he stabbed him in the gut. Kaldur and Wally easily dispatched their enemies as well.

"That's already 7 sovereigns we're getting," cheered Mahariel.

"We just killed some people," growled Wally. "So stop sounding so happy about it!"

"They attacked us first, not to mention I would've killed them just from the way they smelled."

"Let's just deal with the spiders," said Kaldur stopping another potential argument. Everyone agreed and continued walking through the fields. The further and further they went the more barren and deader the fields got. Zatanna was looking around on the ground for spiders. Who the hell would hire someone to kill spiders that were a million times smaller than them? Out of the four Mahariel was the only one with his weapon drawn.

"You all need to stay sharp," warned the elf.

"Dude we're looking for spiders," Wally said with a grin. "How bad could it-"

Wally never finished that sentence as he was suddenly covered in a silver substance. Zatanna ran to rip it off him and discovered that it was sticky.

"Goddess of Oceans," yelled Kaldur drawing his sword and shield.

Zatanna turned as far as she could and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Emerging from a small river were three spiders, each about the size of a Great Dane.

"_Esaeler em dna Yllaw,"_ shouted Zatanna. The webbing burst off them both and Wally grabbed his swords.

"The hell kind of spiders are these," he shrieked.

"These are regular sized spiders," grunted Mahariel as he chopped one of the beasts' legs off. While Kaldur and Wally concentrated on the biggest spider, Zatanna turned her attention to the smallest.

"_Erif nrub nordluac elbbub,"_ cried Zatanna. A stream of fire ignited the spider and it let out a growl before collapsing. She turned and saw Mahariel on his spider's back like a cowboy laughing while waving his sword in the air. He drove his blade into the spider getting splashed with green blood before his spider stopped moving. Upon hearing a shriek they both turned around. Wally was pinned down and Kaldur was on the ground holding his ribs. Zatanna opened her mouth to say a spell when suddenly the spider was shot back with an invisible force. She turned around and saw a man waving his hands in a complex motion.

"_Dorai,"_ he shouted. An arc of ice shot out of his hands and engulfed the spider freezing it completely. Mahariel ran up to it and chopped off its head making sure it was dead.

"Nice spell human," said Mahariel sheathing his blade.

"Good swordsmanship elf," replied the man helping Wally up. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," replied the Speedster. Wally was suddenly looking at the newcomer and then he said," you wouldn't happen to know a man named Carver would you? You look just like him."

The man sighed and replied," whatever my brother has done I apologize. It's not his fault, he can be hotheaded sometimes."

"Carver is your brother," asked Zatanna.

"You all know him? Is he alright? We heard about Ostagar and I don't know if he escaped or not?"

"Carver was in Ostagar that's true," admitted Kaldur. "As to whether he escaped or not, I do not know."

"And her I was hoping to put Mother at ease, guess it shan't be happening tonight. My name is Garrett Hawke by the way."

"I'm Zatanna," she said. "That's Kaldur, Wally, and Mahariel. Thanks for your help back there."

"My pleasure, if I may ask: why are you all in Lothering? I've never seen any of you before."

"We're Grey Wardens," Mahariel informed him. "At least four of us are."

Garrett walked over to Kaldur who was still holding his ribs. His hands started glowing a bright green and he placed them on Kaldur. Five seconds later he removed them.

"Better," he asked.

"Yes they are," remarked Kaldur. "You know of magic?"

"My father was a mage too," explained Garrett. "He died a little earlier this year, but I and my sister Bethany, Carver's twin, he taught us everything he knew."

"Well we've got coin to collect," said Mahariel pocketing some of the spider venom in a bag. "Let's go."

"Could I interest you all at dinner at my Mother's tonight," asked Garrett.

"Sorry, but we have to be on our way tonight," replied Zatanna informed him.

"Oh well it was nice meeting all of you."

The foursome headed back to town with Mahariel talking about how he was ready to buy a brand new shield.

**Dick POV**

Dick was walking throughout Lothering with a look of despair upon his face. Many of the residents within the city were sick and needed medical treatment.

"You got a bed for the night," asked a voice.

His group turned around and saw an old woman coming towards them. She coughed slightly before continuing.

"Oh I can see you all are well armed. I would ask you not to make trouble please."

"Of course not," replied M'Gann gently. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"As you can tell, we need medicine. However that requires herbs which we have none of at the moment. Do any of you know anything about Herbalism?"

Everyone but Morrigan shook their heads no.

"What will you give me for my knowledge old woman," she asked.

"Can't you do something nice for others," growled Alistair.

"Silence fool. I have an assortment of herbs in my pack old woman; what shall you give me in return for them?"

The elderly woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of silver coins.

"It's all I have at the moment, will it suffice?"

"It shall," answered Morrigan opening her bag. She pulled out two jars of herbs and passed them to the woman. She waved her hand and spoke an incantation over them and all the herbs glowed red for a second. "Boil these in hot water, and administer them to all who are ill and within an hour they shall be healed from their ailments."

The old woman thanked them and passed Morrigan the silver and some pieces of bronze who gave them to Dick at once.

"Hope you didn't curse them," Alistair snorted.

"If Flemeth has taught me anything besides to be ruthless," started Morrigan. "It was that honor in a bargain is necessary. She kept hers and I kept mine and in the end, and in end we got an even bigger reward."

"But did you have to be so rude?"

Dick ignored them as they were giving him a headache. To him it seemed like he had the hardest task. No one in this entire village seemed to a good candidate to help fight a battle. From the looks of the everyone they were all farmers with no experience in battle whatsoever. Suddenly Dick stopped walking and made a weird face as he heard a language he'd never heard before.

"Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun."

He walked about fifty meters ahead until he came to a cage. What was in the cage scared the holy hell out of him. It was a man who had to be about 8 feet tall with snow white hair braided similarly to Mahariel's. He had bronze colored skin, no facial hair at all, deep purple eyes, and pointy ears.

"Oh wow," exclaimed M'Gann.

"You're enormous," cried Dick.

"You aren't one of my captors," he growled. "I will not amuse you anymore than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace."

"What are you," asked M'Gann.

"A prisoner; I am in a cage am I not? I've been placed here by your Chantry."

"Who are you," asked Dick.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad, the vanguard of the Qunari peoples."

"Pleased to meet you."

"You mock me? Or you show manners that I have not come to expect in your lands. Though it matters little now, I shall be dead soon."

"This is a proud and powerful creature trapped as prey for the darkspawn," said Morrigan. "If you cannot see a use or him, I suggest releasing him for mercy's sake alone."

"Mercy," said Alistair flabbergasted. "You just blew a man up about an hour ago. Now you're suggesting mercy?"

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage."

"Now that's what I expected."

"I suggest you leave me to my fate," sighed Sten.

"Why are you in the cage," asked M'Gann.

"I have been convicted of murder, have the villagers not spoken of this?"

"Who did you murder," asked Alistair.

"The people of a farm hold. I killed 8 humans adults and 4 human children."

"That's horrible," cried M'Gann.

"I agree."

"Are you guilty," asked Morrigan.

"Are you asking if I feel guilt for the deed or the crime? Either way it matters not, my life is forfeit now."

"Capturing you had to be hard," said M'Gann.

"There is no difficulty in catching prey that surrenders, I waited for several days for the knights to arrive."

Dick looked at Sten: he was muscular, intimidating, intelligent in all his answers, and probably knew how to do battle. He was just what they needed to fight the darkspawn, he couldn't be allowed to die in that cage.

"Are you interested in atonement," Dick asked.

"Death will be my atonement," replied Sten grimly.

"There are other ways to atone."

"Perhaps. What does your wisdom say is equal to my crime?"

"You could help stop the Blight."

"The Blight?! Are you a Grey Warden then?"

"Yes I am."

"Surprising, my people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens strength and skill. I must admit you are not what I was expecting. The Blight is an evil that must be stopped."

"If I free you from the cage, would you be willing to follow my orders?"

"Set me free me, and I shall serve you."

"How can we trust you," asked Alistair.

"I am Qunari, we do not break our oaths. Once a pact is made we see it through to the end."

Dick looked at Sten and realized with his size and height, if he had wanted to free himself he could have. He took out a small dagger out his left boot and instantly picked the lock on the cage and it sprung open.

"And so it is done," said Sten stepping forward. "I shall follow you and in doing so gain my atonement."

"Glad to have you with us Sten," said Alistair.

"May we proceed," barked the Qunari impatiently. "I am eager to be elsewhere."

As they were walking back into town to meet up with the others, two men got in their path.

"You freed the Qunari," one yelled. "Are you daft?"

"Kill him," the other yelled.

Before anyone did even took a fighting stance, Sten shot forward like lightning and ran his fist right through one man, then quickly snapped the other man's neck with one hand. He grabbed one man's armor and placed it on himself, then grabbed the other man's two handed long sword and turned around to look at everyone.

"What are you all looking at," he growled.

Dick could only smirk at the new ally they had made.

**Ruby POV**

Ruby walked into the tavern and immediately wrinkled her nose. She had found the elven family who the lamb belonged to and returned it to them at no charge of course, but now she was in a very dirty tavern. This was definitely not her kind of place. The air smelled of vomit, old alcohol, and sex. Three things that normally were mixed, but in a place that couldn't be aired out it was mostly a bad idea.

"Damn it stinks in here," groaned Conner. "Can I go outside please?"

"I don't think so," said Artemis cutting him off. "If I stay in here, then so do you."

Ruby ignored them and walked up to the bartender.

"I don't want any trouble," he said immediately backing away after noticing her weapons.

"Relax," said Ruby placing both hands up. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just want some information."

"Oh about what?"

"About the battle of Ostagar, do you know about it?"

"Yeah we all heard about it, bloody unbelievable. I'm still in shock."

"What did you hear," asked Conner.

"That the Grey Wardens betrayed King Cailan and all of his men."

"What," asked Artemis in shock.

"Yup, thank the Maker that Teyrn Loghain and all his followers got out in time. I just can't believe the Grey Wardens would be so stupid."

"The Wardens didn't betray the King; Loghain did," snarled Conner. "We were there."

"The Teyrn? The Hero of River Dane betray his daughter's husband? You've had one too many to drink today boy. Loghain Mac Tir is the most honorable man in Ferelden, there's no way he'd betray Cailan. Loghain even placed a bounty on any Wardens' who managed to live. Brought in dead or alive, they're worth 100 sovereigns each."

Shit thought Ruby as a lot of people began to look at her. She was literally a walking gold mine right now, along with Alistair, Dick, and Mahariel. They had to get out of Lothering quickly before they had to end up killing someone who tried to collect the bounty.

"But-"

"No Artemis," said Ruby. "Thank you for your time sir, we'll be leaving now."

As they were leaving two soldiers stepped in their path, and when they turned around three more had stood up.

"I recognize you," said one of them coming forward. "I was at Ostagar, and I saw you with the Grey Warden Leader Duncan. You were the only female Warden, so you must be Ruby Cousland."

"And what if she is," said Conner grabbing his sword handle. "What are you going to do about it?"

Ruby whistled three times loudly and Broly and Brutus burst through the front door growling and barking. Everyone in the tavern began to cry out and back away from the battle about to take place.

"Let's keep it civil and no one will get bitten," she warned.

"Gentlemen surely there is no need for violence. Surely these are more poor souls seeking refuge from trouble."

A red headed woman in a priest uniform walked forward. They did not need Sisters of the Chantry getting in the way right now. She had almost an Orlesian (French) accent.

"Stay out of the way sister," said Artemis notching an arrow.

"I can't do that," replied the woman. "He will gladly follow his master's orders to the death, and I don't want you all to get hurt."

The mercenary laughed and wrapped his arm around the sisters' neck and pressed a blade to her gut. Fuck me thought Ruby drawing her bow. She wouldn't be able to hit him though without endangering the priestess.

"Don't worry ma'am," said Conner holding his sword. "We're going to get you out of here."

"That's okay," she sighed before closing her eyes. "Maker forgive me for my sins that I'm going to commit."

The sister grunted head butted the man backwards causing him to drop his knife which she caught at once with one hand and she drove it into his throat. He gurgled and fell to the ground. The solder nearest her raised his sword to impale her. The sister did the splits and the blade went right over her head. She stabbed culprit number two right in both thighs and blood poured all over her. The remaining three soldiers bolted out of the door before they could face her wrath.

"Two thumbs way way up," said Artemis.

"Couldn't have done better myself," admitted Ruby taking a bow.

Conner was simply speechless, so speechless in fact that Artemis closed his mouth with her hand. They all had a right to be in shock, this priestess was good.

"I apologize for interfering," she said standing up. She grabbed the bartender's wet rag and wiped the blood out of her face before speaking again. "But I couldn't just let him harm you."

"Where did you learn to kick ass like that," asked Conner.

"I wasn't born in the Chantry you know, my skills came before. I actually had quite a colorful life before. Let me introduce myself, I am Leiliana one of the Lay Sisters here in the Chantry of Lothering. Or I was."

"You were," asked Artemis.

"I heard there were Grey Wardens in town and I wanted to make sure. After that battle I can see I was right, and that you'll also need my help; that's why I'm coming along."

"Do you have any idea in the slightest what we'll be up against," asked Ruby. "Darkspawn and a lot of them."

"Ferelden is my home too no," said Leiliana. "I want to protect it as much as you. What better way than to fight darkspawn. And because the Maker wants me to go with you."

"The Maker told you," said Ruby.

"I know it's going to sound absolutely insane, but it's true. It came to me in a dream. Look at these people, and all this despair, and chaos. It's going to spread all throughout Ferelden. The Maker does not want this, I want to help. As you saw, I can take care of myself so I wouldn't be a burden. Please say I can come with you."

"What do you two think," asked Ruby.

"Why not we need the help," admitted Conner. "And at least I know not to piss her off already."

"I like her," said Artemis with a grin. "Hell I can you some new fighting techniques too, maybe she can teach me something."

Ruby smirked as Brutus and Broly shot past her and went up to Leiliana. She wasn't sure about Broly yet, but Brutus had always been a good judge of character.

"Well," she sighed. "So long as you don't mind working with a smart-ass elf, a rude witch, crazy people with weird abilities, dogs, and me; you're welcome to come with us."

"Really," she squealed. She rushed up to Ruby and gave her a big hug. "Oh thank you so much, you won't regret this at all I promise you."

As the group exited the tavern they ran into Dick's group. She could only gasp as Dick had managed to acquire an 8 foot tall giant that looked very dangerous.

"Wow," admired Conner looking up. "He's big."

"Do humans always state the obvious," the giant asked Dick.

"Most of the time," he replied cheerily. "Everyone this is Sten of the Qunari, he's agreed to come with us."

"Leiliana volunteered to come with us too," explained Artemis.

"Really," asked M'Gann.

"Yes, the Maker told me to come with the Wardens," she said.

Ruby closed her eyes as the red headed woman started talking about her vision to them.

"Let me get this straight," said Morrigan. "You're allowing her to come with us because of a dream she had?"

"Yes."

"Maybe your skull was cracked worse than Mother thought."

"By the Dread Wolf!"

The group turned around and looked as Mahariel approached from the Chantry holding 3 pouches, and a new sword on his back.

"Wow," exclaimed Wally looking at the two newcomers. "We got a giant and another red-head. Red-hair is the way to go babe."

Sten merely kept his scowl on, an Leiliana giggled.

"Did you all make any money," asked Alistair.

"We did every request on the Chanters Board," explained Kaldur. "Made over 30 sovereigns."

"And we got free weapons," said Mahariel showing off his new sword.

"How'd you get obtain free weapons," asked Morrigan.

"Well I got this from doing a request on the Chanters' Board."

"But all the other weapons you got didn't come from there," growled Zatanna. "Our elf here killed the smith because his prices were too high."

"A necessary evil," agreed Sten.

"I like the way you think big guy," agreed Mahariel playfully punching Sten.

"Keep your hands off me elf."

Once introductions had all been formerly made, supplies had been replenished, and new armor and weapons had been acquired, the merry band of travelers exited Lothering. By the time it was dark, the group had come to a large clearing. Setting up camp was a challenge in itself. Sten refused to cook saying that was a woman's job, and walked over to the middle of the camp and began watching for invaders, Zatanna started a fire and Leiliana began to cook the sides of beef they bought within town. After the tents were set up, Conner broke the silence.

"So where are we headed first?"

"Orzammar," said Dick.

"Circle," said Ruby.

"Dalish," said Mahariel.

Does anyone have a map," asked Artemis.

Sten reached into his pack and spread the map out on the ground. Morrigan raised her hand and an orb of light flew out of her palm over the map making it bright enough for everyone to see.

"Those three places are very far apart," admitted M'Gann. She was right. Orzammar was to the far west, the Circle North-West, and the Brecilian Forest where a Dalish clan was rumored to reside was to the South-East.

"But we need all their help," Kaldur reminded her.

"Then we divide and conquer," said Sten grimly.

"Split up," cried Wally. "No way."

"No, Sten's right," said Ruby. "There are 13 of us, splitting up and covering more ground is a better idea."

"So who goes where then," asked Alistair.

"Aren't you the Senior Warden here," teased Morrigan. "Shouldn't you be making these decisions instead of following?"

"If it's all the same to you, I prefer to follow orders rather than give them."

"You are so defensive right now."

"If we're going to split up," said Zatanna before Alistair could respond. "We'll need to create good teams, to compliment all of our abilities."

"And I've got it all planned out already," said Dick. "Myself, Morrigan, Sten, Kaldur, and Broly shall go to Orzammar and get the dwarves aid."

"I wanted to take Morrigan," cried Mahariel.

"Oh and for what purpose elf," she purred back.

"Mahariel, M'Gann, Artemis, Zatanna will of course go to the Dalish," continued Dick. "You're Dalish Mahariel, so they'll be more inclined to help you opposed to anyone else. The rest of you: Ruby, Alistair, Conner, Wally, Brutus and Leiliana shall go to the Circle of Magi."

"I'll see if I can get another mage while I'm there," said Ruby.

"That's exactly the reason I didn't give you Zatanna or Morrigan. I'll see what I can do about getting a dwarf to help us, and Mahariel see if you can find any willing Dalish elves to add to our merry band."

"So we split up tomorrow," asked Wally.

"Yes," said Morrigan. "The quicker we gain these foolish allies the better."

"We need a place to meet up when we've finished," said Conner.

"We should meet in Redcliffe," Alistair cried out at once. "That way we can get Arl Eamon's help."

The other three Wardens looked at one another and then nodded their heads and everyone continued to eat their meals in silence.

**2 hours later**

The fire had been put out for the most part. Alistair, Morrigan, Leiliana, and both dogs were all asleep in the tents. Sten insisted on remaining awake to guard the border. He stood still as a statue in the middle of the camp with his hands behind his back ever on alert, while Mahariel mediated on the ground next to him. The Team were all still awake speaking through M'Gann's mental link.

"_Gonna be the last time we talk like this for a while," sighed Dick._

"_We've in for hell some hell guys," said Zatanna. "I can just feel it; There's no way in hell, all three groups are going to just help us for nothing in return."_

"_What makes you say that," asked Wally._

"_That's simple," growled Conner. "People in general no matter their species are ultimately selfish. We'll have to give them something first for them to help us in return."_

"_We'll just have to convince them then," said Artemis sharpening some of her new arrows._

Dick yawned and stretched really hard.

"_Kaldur you and I had better get to bed," he said. "I want to leave at first light."_

"_Of course," agreed the Atlantean._

As everyone began to go to their tents Wally said aloud," guys?"

They all looked at him.

"Let's all come back alive okay?"

"Come here Baywatch before I get all emotional," said Artemis giving him a hug. Zatanna joined in followed by Dick, M'Gann, and Kaldur. They all glared at Conner who was ruining the moment by not hugging it out.

"Fine," he grumbled with a small grin. He joined the group hug and they all stayed that way for about a minute. Finally they went their separate ways. Tomorrow the real journeys would begin.


	10. The Grumpy Statue

**A/N - Alright the groups have split up and we're starting with the Orzammar group first, but we aren't reaching the city in this chapter. we'll reach it in the next one.**

**Kami47 funny thing you should mention DLC this chapter is already one that I'm sure you're familiar with but I don't want to spoil for those who've never played DA:O**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur was shivering as the group headed further north. Normally in the real world cold weather didn't seem to bother him, but in Ferelden it was pretty much always cold and cloudy. Morrigan was wearing little to no clothes and she was constantly complaining about the weather, as well as being the only female in the group. Sten spoke only when he was spoken to and sometimes even then he didn't say anything. The first day of separation was the hardest, but Broly remained at his heels at all times; making him like his dog more and more. According to their map they were already within the Frostback Mountains, but three days away from the city of Orzammar. Kaldur looked at the sky as it was getting to be about noon.

"Alright everyone," Dick called out. "Let's take twenty, and then we'll keep going."

"Parshara," growled Sten leaning against a tree. "You humans are so weak."

"We can't all be 8 foot giants with incredible stamina big guy."

You have no at all stamina Warden. A Qunari can go a month without food or water, and a week without sleep."

"Well can your kind go without warmth," grumbled Morrigan. "I'm certain ours can't."

"Says the woman who basically has a scarf covering her rack," teased Dick. "Considering where you live, this isn't that much worse."

Kaldur sat down on the ground, and Broly sat at his feet. He opened the map and looked to see where they were. They still had a far distance from Orzammar, however there was a town called Honnleath nearby. Perhaps there they could find some warmer clothing. He relayed his thoughts to the others.

"At the rate we're going," said Sten angrily. "We're never going to get to Orzammar. Let the witch freeze, it'll teach her to dress better next time."

"One stop wont kill us Sten," said Dick. "It's freezing in these mountains. Last night I was freezing during my watch. We'll stop in Honnleath to get some warmer clothes, cloaks, and blankets. And then we'll head to Orzammar only stopping for sleep. Fair enough?"

"Qunari don't need sleep."

"We are not Qunari," Kaldur reminded him.

"Evidently not."

Sten remained silent, and Dick took that as a yes to stop in the village of Honnleath briefly. He looked at Broly, and decided that while in the town; if they had Kaddis he was going to buy him some. As they got up they heard a rustle in the bushes. Broly growled and Kaldur drew his sword.

"Whoever you are," he warned. "Come out, you're outnumbered technically 5 to 1."

A man stepped out with his hands in the air.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I'm just looking for my damn mule but it's gone apparently."

"We do not have it," said Sten. "Be on your way."

"Don't worry I'm going but could I ask a small favor?"

"Depends on what it is," replied Dick. "We're on a tight schedule."

"Would you mind taking this golem rod off of me? I don't want anything to do with it. It was sold to me a long time ago, but I have no use for a golem at all."

"Golems are incredibly rare," said Morrigan standing up dusting her pants off. "Not to mention very powerful; why would you not want power over such a creature?"

"I have my reasons, now do you want the rod or not?"

"Where would we even find this golem," asked Kaldur.

"Within the village of Honnleath."

"What luck," said Dick slapping Sten on the arm. "That's exactly where we're headed. We can get warmer clothes and potentially a dangerous ally."

Sten glared at him as Kaldur placed the rod within his pack and they continued. It was about an hour more before they reached Honnleath, in which no one said a word. As they were approaching Sten put a hand out.

"I smell something," he warned drawing his sword. "It smells putrid… almost like-"

"Dead bodies," sighed Kaldur drawing his weapons as well.

The group rushed into the village and saw a disaster. They doors had been busted off most of the homes within the village. All over the ground dead bodies were scattered everywhere. Men, women, and children, no one had been spared.

"Fan out for survivors," ordered Dick rushing ahead.

Kaldur walked into the nearest house and his heart dropped. A man was sprawled out as if he had been trying to protect his wife but in the end they had been impaled together. Next to them was the body of a little boy whose neck had been snapped. Kaldur removed the sword from their bodies to give the dead some dignity. He searched throughout the house to see if he could find anything of use. He found a blue sheet of paper that was strangely cold to the touch, and a bag with about fifty pieces of silver within it. When he returned outside he spotted Sten walking out of a home with some cloaks, obviously knowing the dead would require them no longer. Dick and Morrigan returned shortly after; Dick holding was holding Kaddis for Broly and Morrigan with a small blanket.

"Twould seem everyone here has been killed," said Morrigan.

"Indeed," agreed the Qunari.

"Let's go," sighed Dick. "I've had enough of this place."

"Wait where's Broly," asked Kaldur looking around.

Suddenly he heard a an aggravated snarl and charged blindly. If anyone had put their hand on his dogs he was going to kill them and slowly. Broly's barks were coming out of a cellar. When he got inside, he saw that there were some people alive behind a purple wall of energy cowering in fear, and trying to break the wall down was the darkspawn. Broly had pounced on a genlock mage and ripped it's throat out. Just as the dog was about to be cleaved by an axe, Kaldur raced in and blocked the attack with his shield. The others raced in a second later and they battle was on. Kaldur raised his shield up and threw his enemy off balance allowing him to slash the darkspawn Hurlock across the chest. Dick was striking like lightning with his daggers backstabbing anything that got in his way. Sten was a whirlwind of power: slashing, cleaving, and impaling anything on his greatsword. Finally Morrigan raised her staff in the air and lightning came down and ended the darkspawn.

"Is everyone alright," asked Kaldur wiping blood off his shield.

"We're fine now," explained Dick. "I can't sense anymore darkspawn."

"It would seem there's another problem to attend to now," growled Sten. "I hate this village."

They all turned around to the purple wall of energy and saw a man with blond hair step forward.

"Who are you all," he asked

"We saved you therefore the first question is ours," said Morrigan. "Who are you?"

"My name is Matthias; I'm the mayor of what's left of Honnleath. On behalf of everyone who's still alive, thank you. I thought that we were going to die in here."

"You are welcome," replied Dick.

"If I might ask though, why are you here? Did the Bannorn send men to help us?"

"We came here for warm cloth and a golem," said Sten bluntly. "Saving you was not part of our plan."

Kaldur noticed that as soon as Sten said the word golem that John's face turned to a dark scowl.

"You came here for Shale then," he snarled. He shook his head and waved his hand; they all watched as the barrier around began to slowly vanish before their eyes. The people scrambled out from behind and left the cellar. Most likely to get what possessions they could recover and flee the village. Matthias waved them towards him and they followed.

"That damnable golem did nothing but cause my family trouble," he continued. "My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance to it."

"So the golem is defective to it's master," asked Kaldur.

"Most likely, though it's deactivated I think, I don't know. It's hasn't moved an inch since the day my father died. My father's name was Wilhelm, a mage advisor to the Arl of Redcliffe. He was a hero in the war against Orlais when they enslaved Ferelden. One day mother went outside to milk the cows and found his dead body. He had so many broken bones that I didn't even recognize him when I saw him. Shale was just standing over him. If you want to wake Shale up go right ahead, it's your funeral."

"Then we are finished here," said Sten turning to walk away.

"Wait please," begged Matthias dropping to his knees. "I need your help. I know that you already saved my life and I'm truly grateful. But I need your help to rescue my daughter Amalia; she went further into my father's lab within the cellar. She got scared when the darkspawn attacked and I had to stay here to keep the barrier up."

"You are mage are you not," barked Morrigan. "Save her yourself."

"I'm not a mage; my father placed a spell here years ago and gave me the key to activate it. Please help me."

"Of course we'll help," said Dick with a smile. Morrigan sighed and rubbed her eyes, while Sten simply shook his head.

"Don't worry Matthias," said Kaldur patting his back as the group began descending. "We'll find her, just stay here."

"Don't make that fool promises we may not keep," Morrigan growled at him.

"You know you two could stand to be a little nicer," said Dick playfully. "It's good for the soul."

Kaldur reached in his pack as it began to get colder and colder. It was that blue piece of paper except that it was more colder and it was glowing bright blue.

"What's that," asked Dick.

"I found it within the homes of one of the deceased," said the Atlantean.

"You are a rune smith Kaldur," asked Morrigan. "I did not know that."

"What are you talking about?"

"A rune smith is able to enchant weapons with runes of different types. Fire, ice, lightning, nature, and so forth."

"But I just found this piece of paper?"

"That is a rune Kaldur and you must be one because no one but a rune smith can touch an enchanted rune without feeling the sting of its power."

Kaldur simply looked at the rune he was holding and then pressed it up against his blade. There was a bright flash of white light and then when it faded his sword had a blue tinge and small flakes of ice were falling off it.

"Wow," shouted Dick touching the sword and immediately taking his hand back since it was freezing. "Can you do my daggers too Kal?"

"He can only enchant something when he has adequate runes Grey Warden," said Morrigan rapping his forehead with her knuckles.

"Parshara, can we continue please," barked Sten.

Broly suddenly and ran up ahead before anyone could stop him. He lead them to a room where there was a tabby cat and a small girl with long blonde pigtails.

"Are you Amalia," asked Kaldur.

Yes," she replied. "Did daddy send you?"

"He did come with us and we shall take you to him."

"But I can't leave without Kitty."

"Bring the furball with you child," shouted Morrigan. "Just come on."

"But I can't go back to my father without Kitty. She would be so lonely."

"You are so kind Amalia. I would miss you dearly if you left."

Everyone drew their weapons as they heard the unknown voice. The tabby cat's eyes glowed bright purple and it stretched. It stepped forward and Broly began growling.

"I'm going to guess that that's not really a cat," said Dick lifting his daggers.

"Of course Kitty's a cat," said Amalia cheerfully. "She just talks silly, that's all."

"Tis a demon," said Morrigan. "Judging by the methods of control being used, I would say tis a demon of desire."

"You are correct witch," purred the cat. "Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend, while you are a stranger."

"She clearly possessed," concluded Sten. "Shall we put the girl out her misery?"

"NO," shouted Kaldur and Dick together.

"What have you done with her demon," asked Morrigan in almost a bored voice.

"I have done nothing," teased the cat. "I am all but powerless thanks to that mage Wilhelm. I'm not allowed to leave this chamber, and I've been trapped down here for nearly three decades. Amalia's company is welcome."

Amalia sighed and put the cat within her arms and began to pet her.

"How about we make a compromise humans? One that would benefit us both. Release me from my chamber so I can fully possess the girl, and then let us return to her father."

"You don't think he'll notice something," asked Dick.

"Mortals are often blinded by hope. They wish what they wish to see."

"Very well," said Kaldur. "If we free you, you can go."

"What," said Dick in shock. "You can't be serious; we're not giving the girl to a demon."

Kaldur raised his hands as if he was going to hit Dick and the Warden flinched before hanging his head in defeat.

"Striking deals with demons," said Morrigan in shock. "And here I thought you all were smart; oh well."

"How do we release you," asked Kaldur.

"The puzzle on the ground," the cat informed them. "I cannot touch it's piece, but align them up and I shall be free."

Kaldur walked up to the pieces and investigated them. There were only about 10 pieces and it was a fairly easy puzzle. He quickly placed the puzzle together and there was a small _poof_. The cat fell to the ground and from it sprung a naked woman with a tail like a Komodo Dragon and small horns.

"Kitty," said Amalia grabbing her head. "What's happening?"

"A wonderful thing for both of us my dear," said the demon with such glee. "Just give me one moment."The demon walked up to Kaldur with a slow sexy walk and pressed her hands up against his chest. "I truly didn't think that you would set me free, but I was proven wrong. Is there anything that I might do for you before I take my place within the girl? What is it you desire?"

Kaldur grabbed the demon's neck gently and began to caress and kiss it up and down. He licked her from her collarbone all the way up to her ear lobe.

"Die," he whispered.

The demon let out a small moan as Dick threw one of his daggers at the bag of her head.

"Traitor," she cried.

"Not at all," said Kaldur drawing his sword. "I said I'd set you free, there was nothing in our bargain about letting you live and possessing the girl." And with that he swung his sword cutting off the desire demon's head. "Nice job on catching onto my sign Dick."

"What's happening," said Amalia as Sten picked her up.

"Sleep human," he said closing her eyes.

The exited the chamber and walked back until they found Matthias.

"Thank the Maker you found he," he wept holding his daughter in his arms.

"I'm sorry daddy," croaked Amalia.

"It's okay buttercup you're safe now."

"Can we free the golem and get the hell out of here," asked Sten his patience finally at an end.

"Of course. You'll find Shale in the middle of the town square the words to wake it up are Dulen Harn."

"Glad you told us that because we didn't know about that word," said Dick. "Take care."

The foursome and the dog all walked out of Wilhelm's lab and into the sunlight. In the middle of the town just like Matthias said was the golem. It was a few feet inches shorter than Sten. It had designs on it's forehead, and twelve inch crystals rising all over it's body. Spread all around it's feet was bird seed.

"Be ready," said Kaldur. "This thing might be dangerous."

"We've come this far let's see it through," growled Sten.

Dick cleared his throat, waved the control rod and said," _Dulen Harn."_

The golem began to shake and slowly move it's limbs. It raised both arms up and let loose a small deep growl, which caused Broly to run behind Kaldur in fear. It's eyes were glowing white. Finally the golem sighed.

"I knew that the day would come when someone would find my control rod," it said with a deep voice. "Well at least you're not a mage this time."

"Hello to you too," said Dick.

"I've stood here in this spot and watched those wretched little villagers scurry around me for oh, I have no idea how long. Many, many years."

"Then one wonders that you wouldn't be grateful to the one who allowed you to stretch your legs golem," said Morrigan.

"Another mage I see," growled the golem. "Just wonderful. And I was just getting used to the quiet. So, are the villagers all dead?"

"Some managed to escape," said Kaldur.

Ha how unfortunate."

"You're not very nice are you," asked Dick.

"It states the obvious though something doesn't feel right. It does have the control rod doesn't it? I am awake, so it… must…

"Is something wrong?"

I see the control rod, yet I feel… fine. Go on order me to do something?"

"Um okay, go and pet Broly."

Broly whined and moved away from Kaldur, and further away from the golem.

"Strange," said the golem. "I don't feel anything. So the rod is broken then?"

"I take it your about to go on a murdering spree," asked Morrigan.

"Don't be ridiculous. Well I wouldn't mind killing the birds…those evil flapping bastards and their foul droppings! I could crush them all!"

"So now what," asked Kaldur.

"I suppose if I can't be commanded then I have… free will. How strange it sounds to say that. And yet what should I do? I have no memories beyond this village. I find myself at a loss."

"Then come with us," said Sten.

"What for Qunari?"

"You know of the Qunari?"

"I know of much."

"Sten's right," said Dick. "You could come with us."

"Why should I go with it? Give me one good reason."

"I'm a Grey Warden, and I'm trying to stop the Blight."

"The darkspawn are pure evil and they must be stopped that's true. Though not as evil as the birds, DAMNABLE FEATHERED FIENDS!"

"Are you going to keep calling me it if you come with us," asked Dick.

"Very likely, yes."

"Well, if you're coming, then we're going."

"Then I shall follow it about then… for now. I am called Shale by the way."

"I'm Dick, that's Sten, Kaldur, Morrigan, and Broly. Pleased to have you with us."

Shale remained silent and just followed the group out of town. Every step it took was a large rocky stomp. The group came upon a chicken and Shale rushed ahead and with one foot crushed it causing it to squawk as it died. Everyone simply stared in horror as they saw blood dripping from beneath the golem's foot. The golem simply let out a thunderous laugh of success.

**A/N - That's for various reasons Shale is going to Orzammar with Dick and the others, next up is our Dalish Warden group.**


	11. Zevran

**A/N - Time to get on with our Dalish group**

M'Gann was sitting in a tavern inn literally in the middle of no where that the group had pain a sovereign to stay in the night before. She hated being trapped within a video game. She was forced to have Caucasian skin constantly, and she had absolutely no access to her full Martian powers. She still had telepathy and telekinesis, but her density shifting and shape shifting powers were completely gone. At the moment she, Artemis, and Zatanna were glaring at Mahariel. The elf was gambling at a table and he was winning, but they were supposed to be looking for the Dalish Elves not wasting more time.

"Why did Dick send us with him," growled Zatanna. "He's so annoying."

"So annoying in a cute kind of way," said Artemis sipping her mead.

"Eww," said M'Gann. "Artemis did you hit your head on something?"

"Oh come; I'm not the only one who's looked at Mahariel. He's handsome, muscular, surprisingly very hygienic compared to everyone else we've passed, and did I already mention he's handsome?"

"Well regardless," said Zatanna waving the elf over. "We need to find these damn elves and get them to help out with the Blight."

"Hey girls," said Mahariel walking over. He grabbed Artemis' cup and drained the rest of her glass earning him a glare. "What do you need?"

"We need to get the hell out of here elf," cried M'Gann. "We stayed here last night because we'd been on the road nearly a week, but now we need to keep on moving. We're about another 2 days from the Brecilain Forest and you gambling isn't going to help us get there."

"Oh come on M'Gann, one more hour please?"

"No Mahariel, we're ready to keep moving."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but last time I checked, I was the Grey Warden of the group and in charge. And guess what, I say that we're staying for another day; maybe two if I keep on winning."

With that the black haired elf turned around and left to continue his gambling. And not four seconds later, a woman came and sat on his lap holding a drink. The elf began kissing her neck and whispering in her ear.

"Oh hell no," said Zatanna folding her arms.

"That's it," said M'Gann standing up with a dagger. "I'm so sick of his shit; he's dead."

"Let me handle this," said Artemis with a smirk.

M'Gann sat back down and watched as the archer walked over to the table. She waved to Mahariel and then whispered something in the woman's ear. Five seconds later, the woman turned slapped the shit out of Mahariel, poured her drink on his head, got off his lap and walked away. The soaking wet elf glared at Artemis, grabbed his sword and shield and indicated it was time to leave.

"What did you tell that woman Artemis," asked Zatanna when they were back on the road.

Artemis smirked and replied," welllll… I kinda told her Mahariel was my boyfriend and that I caught him sleeping with another man."

"What a way to ruin his rep," said M'Gann.

"Word of advice human," said Mahariel. "If you're going to tell a lie, make sure it's actually believable. First off, even if it were true; humans would NEVER tell other humans their in any kind of relationship with an elf. Secondly, no one mentally competent would believe you and I were courting."

"And why is that," asked Artemis.

"Simple, I have taste and standards."

"Ouch," said Zatanna.

"And last but not least; I'd appreciate you not spreading lies about me. I've never been caught sleeping with anyone whether they be man or woman."

M'Gann stopped walking as did Artemis and Zatanna.

"You've slept with other men," asked Artemis.

"Yeah," said Mahariel at once. "I was known to be pretty… Creators what's the word… oh; promiscuous among my clan."

"And you don't have a problem with that," said M'Gann.

"Why should I? I am who I am; I'm not living my life to try and please anybody else... unless the circumstance calls for it of course."

M'Gann found it hard to be angry with Mahariel after that confession he'd just given them. The group was quiet for the most part when suddenly a woman came running up to them. She had a black eye, her hair was frazzled, and her dress was torn.

"Help please," she screamed. "My caravan is getting attacked."

They all drew their weapons and rushed after her. Up ahead a fire was burning and a large wooden caravan was ablaze. There were bodies all over the floor with stab wounds and one body was completely charred.

"Oh man," whispered Artemis as they got closer. "This is horrible."

"All of you stay on guard," warned Mahariel. "Something isn't right here."

As soon as he said that, an arrow flew for Zatanna what M'Gann mentally stopped. An elf in brown leather armor came forward. His skin was the color of caramel; he had blond hair and a tattoo going down the side of his face. He pulled two daggers off his hips and raised them. Two archers rose, a man with a shield appeared closely followed by a man with a great sword, and the woman turned around and her hands started sparking.

"AMBUSH," yelled Zatanna raising her hands. She pointed at an archer and cried,"_ evres em."_

The archer she pointed at fell to his knees and yelled holding his head. When he stood up, he tackled the archer next to him; and stabbed him with a dagger that was at his side. M'Gann and Mahariel charged into battle. The elf met the man with the great sword. The man brought his two handed sword down hard onto Mahariel's shield causing the elf's knees to give out. M'Gann blasted him back with her mind and Mahariel dove forward impaled him with the sword while he was on the ground. Artemis was firing shots at the mage woman who was taunting her.

"Oh your heads will make great trophies for our masters," she cried firing a bolt of energy.

Artemis ducked behind a rock and notched a special thunder arrow into her bow. She dived to the side, took aim, and fired and hit the woman in the chest. She was blasted off her feet as a crackle of lightning came and smashed into her with the arrow.

"Sorry I like my head where it is," she replied to the dead woman.

Zatanna was attempting to dodge the elven assassin but he was too good. He managed to trip her and he climbed atop her and placed his daggers across her throat causing everyone to stop.

"Ha ha my dear," he teased his voice thick with a Latin accent that made him sound like Antonio Banderas. "I have you now. Any last words?"

"_ruoy sreggad era won rebbur,"_ cried Zatanna.

"I didn't catch that, oh well it matters not. I'll see you on the other side some day."

He slid the daggers across her throat, and was shocked when blood didn't splatter into his face. That gave Mahariel enough time to come and bash the assassin's head in with his shield.

"Let's leave the inn," growled Mahariel wiping a cut he'd gotten on his cheek. "Great fucking idea ladies, what brilliance are you all going to show next?"

"At least we're all alive," M'Gann snapped back. "And besides they were probably going to ambush anyone who came down this road."

"That is where you would be wrong my dear."

They all looked at the elf who was groaning while sitting up on his elbows to lie on his stomach. He had a small bruise on his cheek and his lip was bloody. He moved his hair out of his face and sighed. Artemis notched an arrow in her bow; and was prepared to fire on command.

"No movements clear," warned Zatanna.

"Crystal," was the response. "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all. But I see you haven't killed me yet."

"That could easily be rectified," said Mahariel.

"Of that I have no doubt, you are most skilled. If you haven't killed me however, you must've kept me alive for some purpose yes?"

"You're awfully glib for a prisoner," said Artemis.

The new elf winked at her before replying," it is my way, or so I've been told. I'm going to assume that since I'm not dead you have questions. I can save you the time."

The all stared at him, so he continued speaking.

"My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows come here to Ferelden for the purpose of surviving any surviving Grey Wardens. A task at which I've failed miserably at."

"No complaints here," said M'Gann.

"What are the Antivan Crows," asked Artemis.

"They are an order of assassins based out of the country of Antiva," explained Mahariel. "Very powerful. They are the best in the world, no other order comes even close. When they receive a job they get it done; or they die trying. Someone paid a lot of gold to have us, or rather me killed."

"Quite right," said Zevran proudly. "The Crows are rather infamous. Judging by your look you're a Dalish, am I correct?"

"You are."

"I'm surprised a Dalish Elf would know of the Crows."

"My Keeper used to tell me stories of them, although her stories always had good assassins who killed their targets."

"So you Ferelden's mock your prisoners?"

"Who hired you," asked Zatanna.

"A rather tactful fellow did back in the capital of Denerim. I believe that his name was Loghain."

"Son of a bitch," groaned Artemis. "He must really want you, Alistair, Dick, and Ruby dead if he's hiring assassins from another country."

"I think we should just kill him and keep going," suggested Mahariel drawing his sword.

"Wait if I may," said Zevran quickly. "I have a proposition for you that you can't pass up."

"What could you have that we would want," asked Zatanna.

"Myself. Look I failed in the job of killing you right; so if I were to go back to the Crows as punishment they would kill me. I have no intention of dying for failing a job. Let me help you."

"Dick did tell us to try and get more elves," said Artemis looking at Mahariel.

"So you want to bring the person who just tried to kill us," cried Zatanna. "Dick told us to get Dalish Elves."

"I'm half Dalish," said Zevran. "Does that count?"

"Why the hell should we take you with us," growled Mahariel.

"I do have many talents that could be of great use to you; I'm skilled at fighting, I can pick locks, recognize if the Crows are planning to attack you again, and not to mention give the best massage that you've ever felt."

"Really," growled M'Gann.

"I was raised in a whorehouse, sex is pretty much all I know besides killing. Give me a chance, I don't want to die and I'll serve you faithfully. You have my oath."

The three girls all looked at Mahariel who was deep in thought with his arms folded. Finally after about 30 seconds of silence with his eyes closed; he reached a hand out to Zevran and pulled him up.

"Such strong arms," cooed Zevran.

"Don't make me regret letting you live," warned Mahariel. "Because I wont regret killing you at all."

"I can't believe you want to take the assassin with us," shrieked Zatanna. "Mahariel this is too dangerous. He could try and kill us while we sleep."

"I've made my decision Zatanna and I know you don't like it; but please just try. For me?"

M'Gann looked at her friend sigh as she gave in to the elf's request.

Ha ha," laughed Zevran grabbing his daggers. "This is going to be great; traveling with the handsome Dalish Warden and his beautiful associates. If anyone is ever feeling cold at night, you're always welcome to share my space. I'll keep you warm."

As they looted what was left of the destroyed caravan, M'Gann couldn't help but notice that Artemis was staying close to Zevran.


	12. The Spoiled Princess

**A/N - Last filler chapter before we get to actually meet the dwarves, elves, and mages.**

"Why do people keep attacking us," snarled Conner as he wiped blood of his blade. In the week since the group separated they'd been attacked so many times he'd lost count.

"Who knows man," replied Wally removing his sword from a female rogue's chest. "It is getting just a little annoying though, not to mention my feet have got killer blisters. Alistair how much further until we reach the Circle of Magi?"

Alistair sheathed his sword in the scabbard on his back and took the map out of his pack.

"Let's see," he said spreading it on a rock. "According to this map, it should just be over this hill we're about to go over. There's an inn right next to the tower too called the Spoiled Princess. It only cost 20 silvers per room a night."

"Oooooh can we spend the night there please," begged Leliana. "I haven't had a hot bath since I left Lothering."

"Join the club," agreed Ruby running a hand through her hair. "Everyone here is kind of dirty, besides the sun is starting to set. So I think we should just stay at the inn and get the mages help in the morning."

Conner groaned with relief; finally he could get to sleep on a bed. For the past week he'd slept inside a tent, on a less than comfortable bed roll with blankets that were so thin. To be able to relax inside a place with an actual roof was too good to be true. They all began walking again in silence. As they reached the top of hill, all of Lake Calenhad came into view. The Tower of Magi was in the middle of the lake going straight up, made completely of stone. There was a small dock with a few boats to transport people to and from the tower. The Spoiled Princess was literally a few feet from the docks. It was a two story building that was a little run down.

"Better than sleeping outside," said Conner as he opened the door.

"Welcome to the Spoiled Princess," said the owner with glee spreading his arms out.

"Okay I have to know; how did this place get its name," asked Wally shaking the mans hand.

"Well there's not much to that story. My sister was my father's princess. He even named her that: Princess. Built this place 10 years ago in her honor and everything. Well one day, Princess just up and left and took most of the Inn's funds to move to Denerim for a better life. One week later a letter arrived saying Princess had been found dead in an alley, completely naked with her throat slit. My father died from the shock maybe two weeks later and my mother from time to time still get's depressed about it."

"I'm depressed after hearing that," whispered Leliana.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," said Ruby walking up. She emptied out forty pieces of silver. "I'd like to pay for two rooms for the night."

The Innkeeper nodded and got them the things they needed. The Spoiled Princess didn't have very much food, but it had a fully stocked bar. Using some of the groups' coin, Conner paid for a bottle of wine, stashed it in his pack and headed to the baths. A hot soak was just what his aching body needed. After 10 minutes of scrubbing his entire body clean he was dozing off in the water. The door opened, waking him, and Alistair entered jumping into the second tub in the room.

"Tired huh," asked the blond man grabbing the soap.

"You don't know the half of it," sighed Conner. "I'm feeling like shit all over right now."

"Well you do take some hard hits during battle like you're used to it, its actually quite crazy. You hit harder with your fist that you do the sword in my opinion. Thank goodness that bandit ducked when you threw that boulder at him two nights ago."

Conner chuckled and replied," yeah well I don't think he'll be attempting to steal from people anymore."

It was quiet for a second and then Conner came to the realization he knew nothing about Alistair. Sure he was a video game character, but at the moment he himself was trapped in a game with real lifelike people. Perhaps Alistair had a back-story.

"Alistair do you mind answering a question?"

"Ask away."

"Where do you come from and who raised you?"

"That happens to be two questions not one but luckily for you with me the answers are a little intertwined. So let's see, I'm a bastard. And before you make a smart ass comment I mean the fatherless kind. My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe Castle who died when I was very young."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Hey what can I do, that's life. Arl Eamon wasn't my father but he still took me in and let me remain in the castle. He was good to me when he didn't have to be. I respected the man and I don't blame him anymore for sending me off to the Chantry when I was old enough."

"He let you live with him in Redcliffe and then just sent you off to the Chantry?"

"Yup."

"Do you know who your father is?"

"I know who I was told was my father. He died even before my mother did, it isn't important. Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais named Isolde. It caused problems between him and King Maric because it was so soon after Ferelden had won its independence back from Orlais in the war. After Isolde became the Arlessa, she was such a bitch to me. She hated hearing rumors about how I was his bastard. Arl Eamon knew it wasn't true and he didn't care, but that didn't matter to her. She eventually got her way and convinced him to give me to the Chantry; so there I was off and packed off to the nearest monastery at age 10. The Arlessa was with child preparing for her own baby to be the future ruler of Redcliffe and she had made it a point that the castle wasn't a home to me anymore."

Conner no stranger at all to an adult despising him could definitely sympathize Alistair. He and Clark got along now, but it wasn't always that way.

"I'm sorry it was so rough for you," he sighed. "Nobody, child or man should have to be despised by people for just existing. It wasn't your fault you were born."

"She was threatened by my presence," said Alistair. "Being older and knowing how the world works I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. I remember having an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had left of my mothers. I was so pissed at being sent to the Chantry that I tore it off and flung it at a wall and it shattered. Maker that was such a stupid thing for me to do. Arl Eamon stopped by the Monastery a few times to see how I was but I was always rude to him, and eventually he just stopped coming."

"You were a child Alistair, you had a right to be angry."

"Did I?"

"Your mom died and then the closest thing you ever had to a father just abandoned you because his new wife didn't like you. I'd have been pissed too."

"Yeah but I acted like I was raised by dogs. But who knows, maybe all young bastards act that way. All I know is that the Arl is a good man and loved by all. He was King Cailan's Uncle too. He'll be on our side when we eventually bring Loghain to justice."

Conner nodded his head in agreement and reached for his towel when Alistair cried," hey!"

"What's wrong," the Kryptonian asked.

"I just gave you my whole life story; don't I get to ask you a question?"

Conner smiled and waved his hand indicating for the warrior to continue.

"Well my question isn't about you; it's more the I need advice type of question."

"That's fine, what do you need?"

"How do you… like... let someone… well the point I'm trying to make here is… I mean what I want to say it… UGH Maker why is this so difficult?"

"Alistair… take some deep breaths and just ask what you need to ask."

"Okay here goes… how do you let a woman know that you like her?"

Conner froze completely. Alistair was pretty much in his early 30's asking for dating advice. The roles should be reversed here. Then again even in 2012 America it wasn't easy letting someone know you liked them.

"Well," laughed Conner with a grin. "You don't want to just blurt it out cause that'll just catch her off guard. Just ease into it slowly."

"That seems like a weak way to do it though."

"You're the one asking for the advice."

"I know and thank you; but I don't think that'll work on Ruby."

Alistair immediately closed his eyes and smacked a hand to his forehead after blurting his secret out. Conner could only stare with his mouth agape.

"You like Ruby," he cried with glee. "Wow, I didn't see that one coming."

"Promise you won't tell her anything," begged Alistair.

"Relax my lips are sealed, and thanks for the talk."

Conner grabbed his towel, got out the tub and headed to his comfortable bed to drink that bottle of wine.

**Next Morning**

Conner walked outside the Spoiled Princess in his armor ready with a slight hangover. They were going to go into the Tower, get the mages aid, get a mage to hopefully come with them, and get out. Simple, fast, and to the point.

"Does everybody have everything," asked Ruby heading towards the dock.

"We're all good," replied Wally tossing Brutus a piece of meat.

The group approached the dock and standing there was a Templar in full body armor except for the helm.

"You," said the Templar. You're not looking to get across to the tower are you? Because I have strict orders not to let anyone pass."

"Why," asked Ruby. "I need to get into the tower."

"No one is getting into the Tower. No one! The Tower is off-limits to all!"

"Who are you to tell us no?"

"My name is Carroll of the Templar Order."

"Well Carroll, this is official Grey Warden business," said Alistair with his arms folded. "Take us there now."

"Oh so you're a Grey Warden are you? Prove it."

"Prove it," growled Conner. "The hell do you mean prove it?"

"Y'know, kill some darkspawn. C'mon let's see some righteous Grey Wardening."

"Stop being stupid and let us pass," yelled Wally. "This is important for all of Ferelden!"

A-ha! I knew it! I bet can't even sense them. A real Grey Warden is supposed to be able to sense darkspawn."

"We can't sense what isn't here," said Alistair.

"Well I guess that's good, I wouldn't want darkspawn smeared across the landscape. I hear their blood is black, is that true? You'd know if you were a Grey Warden."

"Alright that's it," cried Conner reaching for his greatsword. "I've had enough of his shit."

"Wait Conner," said Ruby throwing an arm out. "Can't we work something out here?"

Carroll put a hand on his chin and remained deep in thought for about thirty seconds.

"That red head in the back," said he said. "She doesn't need to go to the tower does she? Because it gets a little lonely out here sometimes; and you know… you could just leave her here with me-"

"What," cried Leliana in disbelief. "Er…no I'm sorry. I'm a poetess and I'm not interested in anything you have to offer."

"I've never met a poetess. The other men sometimes tell stories of them when the Knight Commander isn't around of course. He doesn't abide that sort of talk."

Leliana put on a sexy smirk and walked up to Carroll running her fingers through his hair.

"The stories sheltered templars tell will pale in comparison to mine," she said sensually. She grabbed his neck like she was going for a kiss then spoke into his ear just above a whisper. "Would you like to hear my tales of debauchery and excess?"

"Oh yes please!"

"I'm sure we could talk on that long boat ride across the lake, yes?"

Carroll sped onto the boat and cried," what are you all waiting for? Hop aboard."

Leliana looked at the group and with a smile and a wink she took her place aboard the boat.

"Still would've been easier to just kill him," said Conner.

"Next time don't think bro just act," advised Wally.

After everyone got on they relaxed as Carroll and Alistair rowed. It was indeed a boring trip but Carroll's (and Alistair who could fortunately/unfortunately hear everything Leliana was saying) face was red with excitement."

"Must be some story she's telling him," said Ruby.

"She doesn't know the half of it," Conner whispered to Wally. "I still have my super hearing. I will never be clean again after hearing what Leliana has said."

Wally laughed as the boat finally docked at the tower. It was an impressive sight the Circle of Magi. It stretched all the way up into the clouds. Conner being the first one to step out of the boat immediately stepped into a substance that made him slip and fall onto Alistair.

"Shit," he snarled. "What the hell did I step in?"

"Maker," whispered Ruby as she climbed out the boat.

They all looked at what she was looking at. Coming out of the bottom of the two great doors was a pool of blood.


	13. Into Orzammar

**A/N - So we're back to the Orzammar group now, and from this point on it's going to be two chapters per group until they all come back together in Redcliffe. Now let's get on with it.**

**Enjoy!**

"Awaken now Warden, it is time we were on our way."

Dick slowly and grumpily opened his eyes and saw that Sten was inside of his tent shaking him up none to gently. The 8 foot giant somehow and someway, awoke at the crack of dawn every morning. Dick was not a crack of dawn person, but if he didn't get up now, Sten was shoot him evil glares all day and remind him of his duty as a Grey Warden. In a way Sten was just like Batman with the way he did things. He reluctantly got up and began to pack up.

"Is It ready to move on," asked Shale who was standing up against a tree.

"Yes Shale," sighed Dick. "I am ready to move on."

The Golem chuckled darkly and remained still. Shale was very useful to have around. The statue refused to say if it was male or female but it had a very deep voice. It was useful to have around, carried all the packs, and it was an invaluable fighter. Yesterday bandits had attacked twice, and Shale dealt with them. The Golem didn't seem to like humans so it took a large pleasure in killing them slowly and painfully.

"Is everyone ready," asked Dick folding up his bedroll.

"The dog left into the woods after the Dark One maybe three minutes ago, and the Swamp Witch is still resting."

Dick again sighed with frustration. Shale absolutely refused to call anyone by their names and preferred to use nicknames. Dick was It, Kaldur was The Dark One, Sten was Qunari, and Morrigan was the Swamp Witch.

"I am woke now you annoying statue," growled Morrigan coming out her tent. She waved her hand and her tent magically folded itself.

"Then we need wait for Kaldur and we can proceed," said Sten.

"Then let us proceed now."

They turned to see Kaldur emerging out of the woods carrying a sack. When he opened it there were 8 apples inside, two for the each of them. Broly was carrying a dead rabbit in his mouth. They thanked him and enjoyed a quiet breakfast while walking. After twenty minutes they came into a large clearing with multiple fires built, about fifteen large caravans and maybe fifty dwarves. Dick looked on in amazement. Over the years he had grown to be about 6 '1'. The dwarves came up just a little past his hip, while with Sten they almost barely reached the top of his thigh.

"These are the dwarves," cried Morrigan angrily. "Tis disappointing if we're to use them for the Blight."

"The dwarves we seek live within the mountain up ahead Swamp Witch," explained Shale.

Surely enough they looked and could two large stone doors carved into the mountain.

"Is it underground Shale," asked Kaldur.

"You shall see," replied the Golem.

They approached the mountain and climbed the steps up to the door. When they got to the top of the stairs, the group saw a pale dwarf guardsman with jet black hair and a full beard arguing with a man who was holding onto a piece of paper in his face. Each group had four men behind them ready to fight if necessary.

"I am the King's personal messenger Imric and I need to get into Orzammar," he roared.

"_Veata,"_ barked the dwarf. "This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow you to enter at this time."

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the Deshyr, or lords or whatever you call them in your assembly. I am his appointed messenger."

"I don't care if you wipe the King's ass after he takes a shit! Orzammar will have none but it's own until the debate over our throne has been settled."

"I have an urgent need to see the King of Orzammar," said Dick interrupting the argument.

"Who doesn't," growled Imric. "But if I don't get in, then no one should."

"Orzammar has no King you blockheads," shouted the dwarf. "Endrin Aeducan returned to the stone not three weeks ago. Sick over the lost of his sons. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes but still no King is elected. I pray to the Stone this is over soon because if not we may have a civil war."

"Unfortunate," said Sten grimly.

"A Blight is coming," explained Kaldur. "They must fight for Ferelden."

"Who are you to speak for Ferelden," shouted Imric. "You're no messenger to Loghain, that's for certain."

"Thank the sodding ancestors," sighed the dwarf rubbing his forehead.

"The Grey Wardens need their traditional dwarven allies," said Dick passing the guardsman the ancient treaty.

"The Wardens betrayed King Cailain and nearly doomed Ferelden," bellowed Imric drawing his sword and shield. His men did the same. "They are sworn enemies of King Loghain."

"Sorry human," said the dwarf passing Dick back the paper. "I recognize that royal seal, so only our Assembly is allowed to acknowledge. Grey Warden, you and your allies are allowed to pass."

"YOU'RE LETTING IN A TRAITOR AND A FOREIGNER?! IN THE NAME OF KING LOGHAIN; I DEMAND YOU EXECUTE THIS STAI- AAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!"

Morrigan having heard enough and let loose a bolt of lightning from her hand right upon Imric's head. His head exploded in a shower of blood coating his men's armor in it.

"Anyone else have an issue with us going in," she asked.

The men all shook their heads, backed away slowly, before sprinting away.

"Humph, magic," uttered Sten in disgust.

"It would seem human females are just as dangerous as dwarven females," said the guard with a smile. "You are free to enter Orzammar Grey Warden, though I don't know what help you will find."

The doors into the mountain were opened and following one of the guards on the inside they made their way in. They walked into a straight path at first and finally came to a bridge. Their guide simply pointed them on returning from whence he came. The bridge they crossed oversaw a lake of lava. Dick looked up and noticed that the ceiling had all but vanished because that's how high it was now.

"Twould seem trouble is already here to greet us," said Morrigan.

Dick looked back to the main road and saw two groups of dwarves heading towards one another. In the real world whenever two groups headed at one another with the pace they were going a fight was going to break out. The two in the lead stood out the most. One was an elderly dwarf wearing a purple and red outfit with his shiny gray hair and beard tied into a ponytail. The other was a young dwarf in black and red armor with his dirty blond hair cut short and his beard simply hanging.

"It is the assembly who makes a King," said the old dwarf calmly. "And a King who nominates his successor, none of it is carried in the blood."

"Or as now," said the young dwarf with his teeth gritted. "When someone tries using the assembly to pull a coup." He turned and began speaking out loud to his crowd. "Who's to say what my father said in his final hours, when the usurper Lord Harrowmont was the only one at his side."

"I will have you thrown in prison Bhelen," shouted Harrowmont.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew old man."

"Handlers," said a guard running forward. "Separate these Deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter, I'll not have Bhelen incite a riot."

One of Bhelen's men drew an axe that look like a tomahawk and ran forward shouting," YOU'LL NOT SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT THE MAN WHO SHOULD BE KING!" He buried the axe within the guardsman's forehead much to the shock of everyone. Harrowmont and his men turned and fled but not before giving Bhelen a dirty look. Bhelen and his men left shortly after that.

"A society that kills its own is doomed to fail," said Sten.

They advanced further in and a patrol of maybe ten guards moved to intercept them. Before Sten or Shale could attack; Dick quickly explained who they were, and what their purpose in Orzammar was, and a guardsman named Kaj offered to take them to the Assembly in the Diamond Quarter. Apparently at the moment they were in the Merchants Quarter, or the second level of Orzammar. The Diamond Quarter where the nobles lived was the first level, and the lowest level was where the Casteless resided.

"Are dwarves always this violent," asked Kaldur.

"Violent," replied Kaj. "This is us actually having a good day; when things get violent. Trust me, you wont want to be here."

"I already don't want to be here," moaned Morrigan.

Kaj led them into the Diamond Quarter and Dick noticed an immediate change. Within in the Merchants Quarter everyone had been working. Forging, pass out goods, doing something productive. Those within the Diamond Quarter were obviously royalty because everything about them said it. Most men had on fine silks with a dagger at their side. The women's hair was done in weird fashions and they were literally glittering from the amount of jewelry they had on.

"I take it these dwarves are the nobles," said Shale.

"What gave it away," replied Kaj.

"They just have a look about them that if a crisis broke out they'd be absolutely helpless."

"Then the dwarves are no different than humans," muttered Sten. "How disappointing."

Kaj stopped at a door, which was opened when he showed Dick's Grey Warden treaty. The doors opened and they were led into a circular area where at least 30 dwarves, male and female were standing around one another. One male dwarf with silvery white hair was standing in the middle looking extremely tired.

"Your mind is gone to dust if you believe we would pass such a rit Lord Dace," snarled a female wearing a large ruby on her hand. "Half of our houses would go broke without surface trade."

"The proposal is only effective until we have a King, Lady Helmi," he shouted back. "A King, who shall be respected by the surfacers.

"Yet this new law shall conveniently put you in charge of all surface trade? I'll live with the Casteless first before I see that happen."

"Deshyrs, Lords, and Ladies of the Assembly," cried the dwarf on the floor. "I have already doubled the guard to prevent violence, must I do so again?"

"Steward Bandalor," replied a female behind Lord Dace. "All these Bhelen sympathizers are tying our hands with trivialities. They may as well open us up to the great sky."

"I suggest we put the matter to a vote," cried out a vote.

"And I suggest you have a taste of my family's mace!"

And with that a fight broke out in the Assembly. The guards rushed in to separate the fighting dwarves. There was chaos until Steward Bandalor shouted," ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped moving.

"The Assembly is in recess until the members can regain control of their stone forsaken emotions."

And with that the old dwarf left the floor.

"He seems to be in control," said Dick. "Let's talk with him."

"Talk with any dwarf is going to be utter foolishness," snorted Shale. "Be better to just squish Harrowmont or Bhelen and declare the other King."

Dick ignored the statue catching up with Steward Bandalor.

"Excuse me," he started.

The Steward turned around and when he realized he had to look up he had a look of relief on his face.

"I thought you were one of the Assembly," he said. "I received the message you would be coming. Welcome to Orzammar Grey Warden. I trust that you are enjoying your stay so far?"

Broly barked out at that comment.

"I hope you can forgive my people. The loss of King Endrin hasn't been easy on any of us. Respect for your position is great, but until a new King sits on the throne; you may find it hard to receive a proper audience."

"So we've wasted our time coming here," barked Morrigan.

"It would seem that way."

"A Blight is upon the land," explained Kaldur. "The Wardens need the dwarves' assistance."

"The Treaty we signed explains that only our King can force the houses to send troops. Without a King, no house would be willing to commit that many troops."

"It would seem dwarves are even more foolish that humans," growled Sten.

"Is there anyway to break this stalemate," asked Dick.

"Many votes have been cast," explained Steward Bandalor. "But from my understand; only Lord Harrowmont or Prince Bhelen shall take the throne. And in these times they are slow to trust, even of someone like you."

"Thank you Steward, if we have anymore questions; we'll return here."

The old dwarf bowed and went about his business. Sten leaned against the wall with his arms folded.  
"What do we do now," he grunted. "It seems the dwarves are stupid as well as stubborn. Without a King, they're useless to us."

"Sten's right Dick," agreed Kaldur. "Not to mention we ourselves can't force them to help us."

"I know," Dick admitted running a hand slowly through his hair. "We need Harrowmont or Bhelen on the throne to get the troops."

"Who do we visit first is the question," said Morrigan.

"You should visit Lord Harrowmont."

The group turned around as a male dwarf approached them. He had auburn hair and a wild beard.

"I am Dulin Forender," he said extending his hand which Dick shook. "I am Lord Harrowmont's most trusted advisor."

"And what is your purpose to speak with us dwarf," asked Morrigan.

"It is obvious that with Grey Wardens here in Orzammar, something must be going on up on the surface. Most likely a Blight which is very unfortunate given Orzammar's current predicament."

"Then lend us aid," begged Kaldur.

"House Harrowmont alone isn't enough to stop the Blight."

"So what does the dwarf propose," asked Shale. "We heard the Steward, and I assume Harrowmont will not meet with us directly."

"I'm afraid not; there have been too many betrayals already during the past few weeks. You must prove yourself to Lord Harrowmont if you wish to speak with him."

"Everyone always wants something," sighed Morrigan. "How shall we prove ourselves to your master?"

"There are a number of ways you must prove yourself to meet a Deshyr or Harrowmont's statue."

"We'll do one," said Sten in a voice that allowed no room for argument. Dulin looked as though he wished to argue, but noting the Qunari's size, the sword on his back, and his growing impatience he wisely shook his head yes.

"What do you know about Provings," asked Dulin indicating them to follow him. They exited out the Assembly and began to return to the Merchants Quarter.

"Nothing at all," replied Kaldur.

"A Proving is a tournament normally held once every few weeks in someone's honor. Since King Endrin, Ancestors preserve him, has passed on this proving is to honor him. Bhelen is holding it in his memory, and all houses are free to enter. If you enter in House Harrowmont's name and win, the Ancestors will see that it is my lord who is destined to rule over Orzammar."

"So if we do this," started Dick. "You'll convince Harrowmont to speak with us?"

"Win and you have my word."

"Then we have enemies to crush," cried Shale slamming its rocky fist together.

Dulin reached inside his armor and passed Dick some paper.

"These are passes to enter into the Proving," he explained. "And while you're there I need a small favor."

"You're pushing it Dulin," said Kaldur angrily.

"It is minor, you can do it or not. About an hour ago; two of our fighters Baizyl and Gwiddon suddenly dropped out of the Proving. See if you can figure out why."

"When does this fight begin dwarf," said Sten.

"Within the hour, so you need to hurry before registration closes."

"Where is this Proving taking place," asked Morrigan.

"Directly across from the entrance into Orzammar. Go back the way you came and you'll find it. It's across the Lava Lake. I'll be at Tapsters Tavern awaiting you. Do your best and bring honor to House Harrowmont."

He beamed at them and left.

"I hate this place," said Sten.

"You are not alone in that my friend," replied Kaldur. "I'm more inclined to agree with Shale. Find Harrowmont or Bhelen and just kill them."

"That's unlike you Kaldur," said Morrigan with a smirk.

"Glad to see the Dark One is coming around to his senses," said the golem. "When in doubt just squish someone, it solves all problems."

"C'mon," laughed Dick. "We have a Proving to win."

**A/N - Alright the Proving is next.**


	14. The Proving

**A/N - Sorry this chapter took so long, but writing the battles were a real pain but I finally finished them.**

**Enjoy!**

Kaldur entered the Proving arena immediately overwhelmed. In the real world he had been to a few football games and it was similar to what he was seeing now, but it didn't come no where near close in terms of the crowd. Dwarves were everywhere; there were men, women, and children all here to watch a tournament. There were lines for food, places to buy souvenirs, spots to place bets, and overall the crowd was mingling as they waited for the fighting to begin. As Kaldur was walking, he noticed all eyes were turned to observe them. It was probably the first time any of these dwarves had seen humans, a Qunari, a Golem, or a dog up close.

"Do you believe the dwarves will be at a disadvantage fighting us," asked Kaldur. "I mean they are shorter than all of us."

"A warrior is a warrior," explained Sten. "If that is true for our opponents, they will find a way to prove it."

"I'm going to find the person in charge and sign us up," said Dick reaching into his pouch. He pulled out a few coins and passed them to Kaldur. "See if there is a merchant in here who sells those runes because I really really want my daggers enchanted."

"You have nearly 10 daggers Dick," cried Kaldur. "I'll need more money than this."

"I only want my two main daggers enchanted though. See if you can locate any fire runes please; Morrigan, Sten, you two come with me."

The witch and the Qunari nodded and followed Dick to go and register, leaving Kaldur with his dog, and the Golem.

"The Dark One has no problem following Its orders," Shale asked curiously.

"Sometimes following is slightly annoying," replied Kaldur walking up to a merchants stand spotting some fire runes. He paid for them and placed the runes in his pack.

"So why does the Dark One not simply crush It and be done with him?"

"It doesn't work that way Shale. Dick is a very good friend of mine, although sometimes he can be a tad big bossy. He does however respect my opinion and when I really don't want to do something, I'm not forced to."

"Humph, the Dark One is a peculiar specimen indeed."

"As are you Shale."

Kaldur suddenly was pushed in his back. He glared behind him and saw a female dwarf with orange hair running away crying.

"Sodding Ancestors."

The Atlantean looked over at the dwarf who had swore and saw him with his hands on his head. He had on purple leather armor with a sword and shield strapped onto his back. As Kaldur looked closer he saw that the dwarf had on the same crest as Dulin Forender. He was a member of House Harrowmont.

"Is everything alright," asked Kaldur walking to him.

"LOOK WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE," he roared. "I ALREADY SAID THAT I WAS DROPPING OUT OF THE FIGHT!"

"I don't even know who you are."

The dwarf turned around shocked to see a human then he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I've just had a bad day that got worse about a minute ago."

"I take it that it had to do something with that woman crying?"

"Yeah, my name is Baizyl Harrowmont-"

"The one who dropped out?"

"Yeah, well I hope my cousin can understand, but I just can't fight in the Proving today."

"Why not?"

"If I'm not willing to tell my cousin, why should I tell some random human I've just met?"

"I'm fighting for Lord Harrowmont in the Proving today and before you ask it's a long story. Just know that I'm on your side. You can trust me."

Baizyl exhaled deeply before continuing.

"Look when I was younger I had this thing with an Aeducan girl named Revelka. She was the one you saw running away just now. We've been secretly dating for years because our families would never accept it, then a few months ago her father married her off to a Beimot. We both knew then and there we should've stopped the affair, but we love each other so we didn't."

"That doesn't explain why the dwarf refuses to fight," said Shale.

"A fighter of Bhelen's named Myaja found love letters that I've been writing to Revelka. Myaja threatened to show them to Revelka's husband. If that happens all hell will break loose and House Harrowmont will be in a double war with Aeducan and Beimot all because of me. I can't let that happen. So I broke it off with Revelka and as long as I don't participate today, Myaja will keep the letters hidden. So you can see my situation."

"A terrible situation indeed," agreed Kaldur. "When did Myaja show you the letters?"

"About 30 minutes ago before Revelka came here to wish me good luck."

"Has she left the Proving area?"

"No once you sign up you can't leave or you might miss your match."

"Then they're probably still here. What if I got the letters back for you? Would you be willing to participate in the Proving?"

"Of course, but why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Then I wont question them but you need to hurry because Registration closes in about 30 minutes."

"Do you know where Myaja will be located?"

Baizyl pointed down a corridor before replying," in the fighters area. She'll be standing next to her twin brother Lucjan."

Kaldur nodded heading down the corridor. While they were walking a few children came up to Broly to pet him, but whenever anyone tried to approach Shale, the golem roared at them. When he got into the fighting area, Kaldur saw all the fighters getting ready for battle. Some were kneeling before a statue, others were swinging weapons, and some were meditating. Finally he saw two dwarves that looked just alike, male and female, Myaja and Lucjan. Kaldur squinted and saw Myaja had the letters strapped to her hip.

"Are they whom we seek," growled Shale noticing the dwarven twins.

"Yes," answered Kaldur.

"Shall I crush them then? I promise to make it quick with just a little bit of blood."

"No we have to go about this carefully, I don't want security getting called. Here's the plan."

Before Kaldur could say a word to Shale, Broly ran forward. He ran up to Myaja and Lucjan barking happily and running around in circles chasing his small tail. After about the 6th circle. Broly pounced onto Lucjan knocking him on his back and proceeded to lick his face off. All the fighters in the area were laughing while Myaja struggled to pull the great beast off her brother. Broly howled into the air zipped past Myaja and ran back to Kaldur.

"Keep that fucking thing tied up," snarled Lucjan wiping drool off his mouth.

"I am so sorry," said Kaldur.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE," screamed Myaja drawing her sword.

The Atlantean sighed and reluctantly turned around and headed back the way he came. He was about to scold Broly when he saw the dog had a large bundle of papers in his mouth, the letters.

"Good boy," cried Kaldur grabbing them.

He rushed to Baizyl and immediately handed over the letters. The dwarf grabbed them and tossed them into the nearest brazier.

"I owe you big my friend," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out fifteen sovereigns. "Here's for all your trouble, now if you'll excuse me I have to go and find Revelka real quick and tell her we wont be getting blackmailed anymore."

"And after," said Kaldur.

"Oh right, I'll register right now. Again you have my thanks friend."

Kaldur watched as Baizyl rushed off to register glad he was able to do his part for House Harrowmont.

"Who was that?"

Kaldur looked and saw Dick and the others coming back his way. He indicated for Dick to pass him his daggers.

"That was Baizyl Harrowmont," he explained adding to runes to Dick's weapons. They erupted into flames a second later. "He was having issue with some of Bhelen's fighters, but I fixed the problem."

"Gwiddon's problem has also been resolved," explained Morrigan. "The Warden has registered us and we are expected to go first."

"I will," said Dick with glee grabbing his flaming daggers from Kaldur.

Kaldur followed Dick to where their group was expected to be. The fighting area was covered very similar to pictures of the Roman Coliseum. Dwarves were cheering in the stands. The waiting area for teams was just like baseball dugouts.

"Who goes first," asked Kaldur like he had to ask.

"The Warden," replied Sten with an almost disappointed look.

Dick smiled and walked out onto the sand as another dwarf from Bhelen's side also took to the sand. The arena got extremely quiet as one dwarf with a booming voice up above began to speak.

"THIS IS A GLORY PROVING," he roared. "FOUGHT UNDER THE PARAGONS OF ORZAMMAR TO HONOR THE MEMORY OF KING ENDRIN!"

At the mention of their deceased King, the crowd roared.

"FIRST UP IS SEWEYRN OF THE WARRIOR CASTE. MANY OF YOU REMEMBER WHEN SEWEYRN MADE HISTORY AS A LAD OF TWELVE BY DEFEATING HIS FATHER IN THIS VERY RING."

Seweyrn walked out onto the sands in full body armor with a helm and a sword and shield on his back.

"TODAY HE FIGHTS AS A CHAMPION FOR PRINCE BHELEN AEDUCAN. OPPOSING HIM IN LORD HARROWMONT'S NAME IS ONE OF THE FAMED GREY WARDENS!"

The crowd was going booed as Dick walked onto the sands. Dick looked back at his friends and winked.

"FIRST TO WARRIOR TO FALL IS VANQUISHED; FIGHT!"

Dick immediately pulled a dagger out of no where and threw it at Seweyrn. The dwarf deflected it with his shield and ran forward with surprising speed. He attempted to impale Dick through the abdomen, but the Warden did a perfect back-flip moving out of range. Dick ran forward and ignited his flaming daggers. He went for a blow to the neck but Seweyrn raised his shield, blocked it and then cut across Dick's ribs. Dick let out a growl and sank to his knees. Seweyrn raised his sword for the finishing blow and was hit in the neck with a quick chop. Coughing he backed up, and Dick flung on of his daggers catching him in the bicep. The next one hit the lower shin, and finally he tackled the dwarf. With one quick elbow to the middle of the eyes, he knocked Seweyrn out and stood up. The crowd went wild with excitement.

"THE WINNER IS THE GREEEEY WARDEN!"

Dick returned to his team's side smiling like he'd just swallowed a happy pill.

"Show off," snorted Kaldur.

"Impressive Warden," remarked Morrigan as she closed his wounds. "I must say I thought you defeated."

"Never count me out Morrigan," replied Dick grabbing a water skin.

"NEXT FIGHTERS!"

"I'll think I'll take a turn," said Kaldur grabbing his weapons and heading out into the arena.

"THIS ROUND HARROWMONT'S CHAMPIONS TAKE ON THE NOTORIOUS DUO; THE WARRIOR CASTE TWIN CHAMPIONS NOW FIGHTING FOR PRINCE BHELEN, MYAJA AND LUCJAN."

Kaldur looked as the twins headed onto the arena and when they saw him their faces both lit up with glee.

"May the stone honor you," started Myaja.

"When you fall," snarled Lucjan.

"And may your asses hurt, when they get kicked," growled Kaldur.

"FIGHT!"

Lucjan immediately threw something on the ground and he vanished in a puff of smoke. Myaja ran at Kaldur and she attempted to bash his right side with her shield. He dodged but was immediately cut on his left calf. Kaldur grunted and spun around quickly but there was no sign of Lucjan. Hearing the wind being cut, Kaldur turned again and just barely managed to match Myaja's sword with his own. A second later his left forearm was cut and he dropped his shield.

"Shit," he snarled backing up holding his slightly bleeding arm to his body. He knew he could defeat Myaja and Lucjan, but he'd have to take Lucjan out first before he became a bloody mess. Hearing the male dwarf would be a problem because the crowd was too rowdy. Getting an idea, he ran full speed at Myaja and prepared to cleave down with his sword. As expected she raised her shield, and that's when Kaldur kicked her shield hard throwing her off balance. Knowing what was coming he braced himself and a second later he was impaled in his left side but as fast as he could, he grabbed for an invisible arm and to his luck grabbed onto it. Then using full force, he ran the pommel of his sword down. He heard an oof and a thud. A second later, Lucjan re-appeared on the floor knocked out. Hearing Myaja scream with frustration, he turned just in time to see her raise her sword. Kaldur positioned himself behind her, and sliced down her back quickly and split her armor open. She let out a shriek and collapsed.

"WINNERS, LORD HARROWMONT'S CHAMPION!"

Kaldur walked back to the others amidst the cheers of the crowd. He was limping back, but he managed to beat those two twin bastards.

"You fought with honor," said Sten clenching his shoulder.

"You kicked ass Kal," said Dick shaking him.

Kaldur clenched his teeth since his wounds were still bothering him. Morrigan raised her palm and a blue light shone over his hip. The pain lessened and lessened until it vanished.

"NEXT FIGHTERS!"

"Looks like I'm up again," said Dick with a smile cracking his knuckles.

"It looks like It is too late," chuckled Shale pointing.

Kaldur looked and saw that Sten was already in the arena awaiting his opponent. He definitely felt bad the Qunari's adversary.

"SO FAR HARROWMONT'S CHAMPIONS HAVE DESTROYED PRINCE BHELEN'S BUT WILL IT STOP HERE? NEXT WE HAVE LADY HANASHAN OF THE SILENT SISTERS WHO PROVED HER WORTH BY PARAGON ASTITH THE GREY, BY CUTTING OUT HER OWN TONGUE!"

A woman with a bowl haircut in full bronze body armor walked out with a greatsword on her back. She was staring death at Sten not at all intimidated by his size.

"FIRST WARRIOR TO FALL IS VANQUISHED, FIGHT!"

Hanashan immediately drew her greatsword and attempted to cut Sten's legs from under him, but the Qunari was ready. He hopped back, and then drawing his weapon, he swung in a 160 arc. Hanashan dove to the ground, but sprung up instantly. But when she tried grabbing her sword Sten stepped on it. Before he could swing his sword at her, she punched him in the thigh. Much to Kaldur's surprise, Sten backed off with a grunt holding his leg. Hanashan grabbed her sword and jumping into the air as high as she could swung her greatsword up scratching Sten's right cheek. The giant opened his mouth and literally snarled at her sounding like a mad tiger. Sten grabbed his sword and he and Hanashan literally circled each for maybe 30 seconds. Finally Hanashan let out a muffled roar and charged. Sten flung his sword and it spun towards her. She barely dodged but for a brief second, Hanashan lost sight of her enemy. When she turned around, she was met with a left hook covered in a gauntlet. She crashed onto the ground hard and didn't move while blood trickled down her forehead.

"WINNER!"

This is why women don't belong on the battlefield," said Sten when he was back by the group. It is a place only for a man. Morrigan refused to heal him after that comment.

"SEND OUT FOUR FIGHTERS FOR THE FINAL ROUND!"

Kaldur stretched as he was ready to go again, and he headed out to the arena with Dick and Sten, the Warden however stopped realizing they needed one more fighter. He wanted to fight fairly so he couldn't bring Shale, but he also didn't want Baizyl or Gwiddon slowing him down. That left only one.

"Care to join us Morrigan," asked Dick.

"The sooner this game is over, the sooner I can relax and have a hot meal," sighed the witch standing up. "And we'll also have a slight advantage seeing as how these fool dwarves can't perform magic."

They exited the stands to hear the dwarven crowd cheering at the top of their lungs for them. Walking across the stone floor was a team of dwarves each carrying different weapons. Bow and arrow, sword and shield, dual daggers, and the one in the front the obvious leader was holding onto a double handed axe.

"ONLY TWO TEAMS REMAIN," bellowed the announcer. "FIGHTING FOR HIS ROYAL COUSIN PRINCE BHELEN IS NONE OTHER THAN PIOTIN AEDUCAN. HE HAS LED HIS TEAM TO TRIUMPH OVER EVERY UNIT IN THE LAST 12 PROVINGS! CHALLENGING HIM ON BEHALF OF LORD HARROWMONT IS THE GREY WARDEN AND HIS ALLIES

"You fight well humans," said Piotin gruffly over the cries of the crowd. "But your judgment is questionable. The throne shall never leave the noble House Aeducan."

"Are you gonna talk or show me how you swing that thing," teased Dick drawing a dagger.

"FIRST TEAM TO FALL IS ELIMINATED; FIGHT!"

Kaldur watched as Sten sped ahead of him going for Piotin. The Qunari immediately clanged their two handed weapons together. The one with two daggers ran at Kaldur, Morrigan took the archer, and Dick the remaining dwarf. Kaldur had to admit that dwarves were very good fighters despite their height. His opponent was attempting to re-open every wound Myaja and Lucjan had given him. He thrust his sword forward and swung his shield back, catching the dwarf in his face. As his enemy stumbled backwards, Kaldur moved as fast and jumped with a knee right between the eyes. He turned to see Morrigan with an arrow in her knee, but she had blue flames circling her hands. She clapped them together and bow wielder burst into blue flames running around the arena until he passed out.

"PUT HIM OUT," snarled Kaldur.

The witch stared at him with her golden orbs but did as she was commanded. Kaldur turned as he heard Dick grunt in pain. The Grey Warden was bleeding from several spots. The most notable was a his nose which was pouring blood. Sten on the other hand had a dagger of Piotin's lodged in his left side but it didn't seem to be bothering him. Dick's enemy charged at him and Kaldur flung his shield at the bag of his head. The wooden shield completely split in two but he stunned the charging soldier allowing Dick to impale him with one of the flaming daggers. He turned and saw Sten walking back their way dragging the (hopefully) knocked out Piotin by the rim of his armor.

"THE WINNER'S OF THE PROVING, ARE LORD HARROWMONT'S CHAPMIONS!"

The crowd roared as flames were lit all around the Proving arena. Kaldur sighed thankful that the fighting was over. Some female dwarves walked out with lays and placed them around everyone's necks despite Morrigan and Sten growling.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU JUST DEFEATED THE TEAM PRINCE TRIAN ONCE CALLED THE HORNS OF MY ARMY! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY IN VICTORY?"

The crowd was absolutely silent as they awaited an answer. Finally Kaldur walked forward and as loud as he could roared," I COULD USE A DAMN DRINK!"

"SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE CHAMPION!"

"Are we finished here," growled Sten.

"Yes we are," replied Dick. "C'mon time to get back to Dulin and meet Lord Harrowmont."

**A/N - Time to get back to our Dalish Group**


	15. The Dalish Again

**A/N - The first of our Dalish Elf group. **

"Where is that goddamn elf," groaned Mahariel running a hand through his hair.

The group had entered into the Brecilian Forest almost two days ago and just this morning everyone realized that they were just a little strong in terms of smell. The had found a small pond and everyone decided to bathe. The girls went first, followed by Mahariel, and finally Zevran. Mahariel had been expecting the other male of the group to go just in and out like him but Zevran was different. He had been cleaning himself for nearly an hour.

"He's just trying to get clean Mahariel," explained Zatanna. "No need to be racist against your own kind."

"Yeah," agreed Artemis. "Who knows when we'll be able to take a bath again?"

"He can take a bath but he doesn't have to try and scrape the skin off himself," roared Mahariel. "We've wasted enough time, and I'm ready to leave. The sun is going to be setting soon, and we'll never find the elves in the dark."

"Well you get him and catch up with us," replied M'Gann tieing her bootlaces.

The dark skinned elf nodded and headed towards the pond. He entered into the area expecting to find Zevran scrubbing, or hopefully getting dressed. But instead the tattoo faced elf was floating on his back with a bottle of wine in his clutches whistling softly.

"Ah my dear Grey Warden," cooed Zevran looking up. "Have you come to retrieve me or join me I wonder? Personally I'm hoping it's the latter I could use the company."

Mahariel sighed at Zevran's obvious flirting. The assassin much like himself was interested in anything that walked on two legs male or female, had a pulse, and could consent to sex.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said Mahariel folding his arms. "Now let's go we've wasted enough time here. I want to find the Dalish before nightfall."

"Ah the wondrous Dalish Elves such an interesting group of elves your kind is Warden."

"Last time I checked you were an elf too."

"Yes but I'm not Dalish, well not 100% Dalish."

That caught Mahariel's attention.

"Wait so you're part Dalish?"

"Yes, my mother was a Dalish elf or so I was told. She fell in love with an elven woodcutter and left her clan to be with him. Then of course the woodcutter died from some filthy disease and my mother was forced into prostitution to pay off his debts."

"Creators, that's horrible."

"True."

"So was the woodcutter your father?"

"Did you not just hear me say my mother was a whore? I have no idea who my father could be. My mother died giving birth to me in a whorehouse. My first victim as it would be."

"So you were raised in a brothel?"

"Me and about six other small boys all raised together by the whores. I could tell you stories that would make your ears even pointier."

"But what does this have to do with the Dalish?"

Zevran sighed and got out of the water and put a towel around his waist, but he didn't get dressed.

"My mother's Dalish heritage was always fascinating to me. I had a pair of my mother's gloves given to me when I was four. They were very similar to the ones you're wearing now, but they were found by a whore one day and she took them. She decided they would look better on her than me. Years later she when I returned, I found out she had sold them. That bitch would come to regret that act dearly."

Mahariel smiled and heard a twitch in the air. He turned and a rock hit him right between his eyes catching him off guard. He heard a grunt and when he opened his eyes, Zevran was on his stomach with three strangers pounced on top of him holding him down. Two women holding his legs down, and a male twisting his arm behind his back and holding his face down. Mahariel drew his blade when he heard," STOP!"

A female elf with blond hair and leather armor walked up to him. Behind her three more elves came carrying Zatanna, Artemis, and M'Gann all knocked out.

"Well," sighed Zevran. "It's been a while since I've had this many people on top of me, although it would be nice if you guys got a bit more naked and a tad bit less aggressive."

"If you've hurt them I'll kill you," Mahariel roared.

"You are no position to threaten anyone," she said calmly folding her arms. "Why have you entered this forest?"

"I'm searching for the Dalish Clan in the area."

"And why should we help you?"

"Because I'm Dalish too."

The woman rushed to him and looked at him. She touched his ears, touched the scar on his eye, and inspected his weapons.

"_Maas Seranaas_," she said quickly. "I had no idea that you were one of the people."

Mahariel shook his head in understanding. With a quick bow he said," _Aneth Era_."

"Why would a Dalish from one of our sister tribes come here?"

"I'm a Grey Warden, and I need to speak with your Keeper about the Blight."

"Of course, I'll take you to him. My name is Mithra by the way."

"I'm Mahariel; the one on the ground is Zevran, the three girls: Zatanna, Artemis, and M'Gann."

"Wonderful we're all friends," said Zevran with a smile. "That means I can do this." In two seconds flat, Zevran jumped up despite still being held down, and hit his three assailants in three different spots on their bodies and they fell to the ground groaning in pain. He dusted the dirt off his chest and turned to face Mithra. "Because we're friends, they're only knocked out. Presume to attack me in that manner again and we shall be enemies. And believe me when I put them down, my enemies do not wake up."

Mahariel looked at the shocked Mithra and nodded his head to confirm Zevran's words. The tattooed elf quickly dressed, the girls awakened, and they walked about thirty minutes until the reached the camp. It was like being back home for Mahariel. Dalish Aravels, the Halla, fires burning. All this truly made him miss his clan. Mithra led them to a bald elf with tattoos in the center of his face. He had a staff on his back and a scowl on his face.

"Who are these strangers Mithra," he asked. "I have precious little patience less time to spend on outsiders today."

"This man is Mahariel," she explained. "He is from our sister tribe to the North. He is also a Grey Warden and-"

"Able to speak for himself," finished Mahariel extending his hand.

"You may return to your post Mithra," ordered the elf not shaking back. Mithra nodded her head and hurried away quickly. "Now all me to introduce myself. I am Zathrian the Keeper of this clan. and it's guide and preserver of ancient lore. And you are?"

-"Mahariel"

-"Artemis Crock"

-"Zatanna's the name"

-"Call me M'Gann"

-"Zevran Aranai how do you do"

"There's quite a few of you," admitted Zathrian. "If you have come to warn me of the Blight in the South, it is not needed. I had already sensed its corruption. I would've taken the clan to the north had we the ability to move. Sadly we do not."

"So let me guess," asked Artemis. "Something has happened? What are the chances?"

"I'm guessing you are here about the treaty that was signed centuries ago. Unfortunately we cannot live up to our end of the bargain."

"Can we ask why," said Zatanna.

"Follow me and you can see for yourself."

Zathrian turned and everyone followed him. The camp was pretty active but every time the group walked past someone, they stopped what they were doing to gossip. They probably weren't as shocked to see, the two male elves, but the three female humans stuck out like sore thumbs. Zathrian led them to an area that had maybe thirty people. Each was supporting a wound or scratch that looked infected. Some were covered in blood, and most were covered in a lot of blood.

"_Mythalenas_t," uttered Mahariel. "What has happened to them?"

"We came to the Brecilian Forest a month ago," explained Zathrian. "As is our custom when we enter this part of Ferelden. We are always weary of the dangers of the forest. But we didn't expect the werewolves to be waiting for us."

"Werewolves," cried M'Gann. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately. They ambushed us and caught us off guard. We drove them back but a lot of damage has been done to our hunters, and many were bitten."

"I take it the bites transforms them," asked Zevran.

"Within a week they'll transform, and if that time comes we will have no choice but to our brethren down."

"Why did they attack you?"

"Does it matter? They are savages and will attack anyone. But what I'm still confused about is the structure of the attack. It was a perfect ambush I didn't think those beasts were capable of."

"Magic doesn't work at all," said Zatanna.

"My most powerful healing spells have only been able to slow the curse down not stop it. I know the Blight's evil must be stopped Grey Warden, but we are in no position to uphold our obligation. I am sorry."

"Have you asked anyone for help," asked Mahariel.

"And who would be willing to help us? The children of the stone? The Shemlen? No this is an elven problem. And I will not resort to asking any other race for help."

"Surely someone would be sympathetic enough to your cause to help if you only asked."

"We are Dalish Elves. I shall not go groveling to the humans and beg for help like some pathetic child."

"So being a proud fool you'll possibly let your entire clan die?"

"Our people have suffered at the humans hands already young one! Once when Arlathan was destroyed, and again when the Dales were destroyed."

"I am well aware of our races' history Zathrian, but you are being foolish. You can't save your people alone."

I will not ask the Shemlen for help!"

"Not all humans are the same," said M'Gann softly.

"I've lived longer than all of you; do not tell me anything of humans."

"Then we're done here," growled Mahariel walking away. "It's obvious that you cannot help us with the Blight. We'll keep searching for another Dalish Clan elsewhere-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone turned around to see Zathrian slightly red from anger.

"Despite my pride, I can not… no. I will not let my clan die. If you're willing to help, I have a plan."

"Oh do tell," said Zevran.

"This is a curse of the blood, and requires blood to end it. It is a trivial matter that can be completed but not easily."

"But you're going to ask us to do it anyways," sighed Artemis.

For the first time Zathrian visibly smiled. "You brought it up," he said. "Within the Brecilian Forest dwells a great wolf. We call him Witherfang. It was from him the curse first originated and through his blood it has been spread for centuries. If he's killed and his heart brought to me, I can reverse the effects and destroy the curse. It has proved too dangerous for us."

"So how many of your hunters can come with us," asked Zatanna.

"None I am afraid. We do not have enough hunters to help you and simultaneously help defend from another attack."

"So we are supposed to just throw ourselves at werewolves," asked M'Gann. "I'm not sure about this Mahariel."

Mahariel wanted to agree with M'Gann, but he couldn't go to Redcliffe and tell Dick and Ruby that he couldn't get his own people to help. His hands were tied, so for now he would play Zathrian's little game.

"So how long did you say we have," sighed Mahariel in defeat.

"You have about one week before we need to kill our hunters," replied Zathrian. "Does this mean you'll help us?"

"We'll talk it over tonight. We're going to need spots to sleep, two spare Aravels if you don't mind, and at first light we'll leave."

Zathrian nodded and waved a young woman over. "This is my First Lanaya. She will find you a place to sleep, and bring you some food. Now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to the injured and see what I can do for their pain."

Mahariel watched as Zathrian strode back by the sick. There was something about that elf he just couldn't trust. He was holding something in, but what? Lanaya pointed Mahariel and Zevran to an Aravel near the edge of the forest while the girls went with her.

"You all actually sleep in these things," asked Zevran.

"Hey watch it," growled Mahariel. "You're insulting our culture."

"I meant no disrespect but it seems different."

"I keep forgetting you grew up with the humans. So you know what it's like having a stone roof over your head?"

"Yes, wooden roofs aren't that reassuring."

"Well we only sleep and travel in them, but this one is rather large for one person."

"Hey get away from my Aravel."

Both men turned around and saw a young elf about age 17 with spiky red hair approaching them fast, but noticing their weapons he slowed down.

"You h-heard me," he stuttered. "G-Get away."

"W-Why," replied Zevran mocking him.

"Because I… I-I'll tell the Keeper."

"Look guy," started Mahariel. "Just calm down okay. Keeper Zathrian placed me in and my friend in this Aravel tonight; but we didn't mean to intrude. Do you mind sharing with us?"

"Well you are Dalish like me so I guess its fine. I'm Cammen."

"Nice to meet you Cammen, I'm Mahariel and that's Zevran."

"If you don't mind a question Cammen," said Zevran. "Why do you have an Aravel so large? One of this size should hold three or four people."

"This Aravel was built for me and Gheyna when we are finally married and can build a family."

"Gheyna?"

"She's the most beautiful woman the Creators have ever given life to and I am lucky to have her love."

"You have an Aravel this size and you still aren't married," asked Mahariel in shock. "Cammen how old are you and your beloved?"

"I'm nineteen and she turned seventeen two moons ago."

"Nineteen and seventeen? But according to all Dalish customs, you're both of marrying age so long as her parents and the Keeper agree to it."

"Yes, but I haven't finished my hunt yet so she will not have me."

"Hunt," said Zevran excitedly. "What is this Hunt?"

"The Hunt is when a young man slays his first animal without assistance," explained Mahariel. "If the Hunt isn't completed then 'technically' Cammen and Gheyna shouldn't get married because they aren't ready."

"You sound as though you disapprove of this custom."

"I do because it puts all the pressure on the young man. I completed my Hunt when I was fifteen, and my friend Tamlen completed his at twenty. Everyone completes it at different times, but for it to be required to marry the love of your life is stupid."

"These are our ways though," gasped Cammen in shock.

"I understand that, but it's still unfair. You love Gheyna don't you? What if you don't complete your hunt for another year Cammen? She might eventually grow tired of waiting for you and move on."

Cammen opened his mouth several times as though he was going to say something and finally he put his head down in shame.

"You've been thinking about this alot haven't you," asked Zevran.

"Gheyna has already told me that she won't wait forever," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "If I don't complete my Hunt soon she may be lost to me."

"Well don't worry Cammen; you'll complete your Hunt sooner than you think."

"What, how?"

Without warning, Zevran took a knife from his belt and flung it into the nearest bush without even looking. There was a small squeal.

"_Brasca,"_ he swore. "I seem to have lost my knife; could you retrieve it for me please Cammen?"

Cammen gave Zevran a quizzical look but did as he was asked. Mahariel looked at Zevran for an answer but the blond haired elf just smiled at him. When Cammen returned in his hands he was holding a dead fox that had a knife in its throat.

"Nice throw," admitted Mahariel. "You knew the fox was there?"

"Not my best I'll admit," sighed Zevran retrieving his bloody knife. "I knew something was there, just didn't know what. There is your pelt Cammen."

"But but but," he stammered. "I didn't kill this fox. I have to kill the animal myself."

"Do you want to marry Gheyna or not _dalen_," asked Mahariel.

The young elf was deep in thought and finally he replied," yes I do."

"Then take the pelt. I have no doubt at all that you'll be a great hunter one of these days; you just needed a little help that's all."

Cammen smiled a huge smile and embraced Zevran and Mahariel at the same time in appreciation.

"This isn't really necessary Cammen," groaned Mahariel. He wasn't a hugging type of person.

"Just enjoy the moment Grey Warden," said Zevran with a smile.

"I can't believe it," cried Cammen. "I can finally get married."

"Seeing you with that fox pelt is another reason your woman's toes will curl," laughed Zevran.

"Why would her toes curl?"

Zevran looked at Mahariel who understanding at once replied," it's forbidden for young elves to engage in that act unless their married."

"Last time I checked you weren't married."

"I know, but I'm also very impatient and I never wanted to get married. And I damn sure wasn't staying celibate. I had slept with nearly every girl and a small portion of the men in my clan by the time I left with Duncan."

As Lanaya walked up with their food, Zevran hurried Cammen into the Aravel to speak with him. Mahariel thanked Lanaya and hurried in also to make sure Cammen wasn't scarred by the son of a whore.

**Next Morning**

Mahariel exited the Aravel completely refreshed and ready for the large task ahead of them. They needed to go into the Brecilian Forest, kill Witherfang, and bring the heart back to Zathrian so he could end the curse within one week. Right no big task at all.

"Come with me," said Cammen as he zipped past him. Mahariel looked to Zevran who shrugged his shoulders. They followed Cammen to the other side of the camp where Mahariel immediately spotted another red-haired elf, but she was female. Standing next to her was Artemis, Zatanna, and M'Gann. Cammen rushed to her and showed her his skinned fox pelt. She let out a shriek of joy and jumped into his arms. Then she was taken by surprise was gave her a long kiss.

"Uh what's going on," asked Zatanna as she walked up to them with a smile.

"Who's that guy kissing Gheyna," said Artemis.

"Her soon to be husband," explained Mahariel.

"But she said he needed to get a pelt. And from what she told us he never would've gotten on his own."

"Apparently she miscalculated."

"Did you guys help him," asked M'Gann with a small smile.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she also told us that they had never kissed, but by what their doing now, I'd say they've been kissing for years."

"I didn't do anything, our Antivan assassin however had other plans."

"Eh what I can say," sighed Zevran. "So I killed the fox, and told him how he should kiss his love. I may be a killer, but never let it be said that I'm not a hopless romantic."

After watching Cammen and Gheyna's wedding ceremony, and a quick breakfast; everyone prepared for the forest. The weapons master an old elf named Varathorn sharpened all their weapons overnight, and Lanaya had prepared a sack of food for them to carry.

"I am glad that you are willing to do this for our people," said Zathrian as they walked towards the forest entrance.

"We can't just sit back and watch people die," said Zatanna.

"Whatever the reason, you have the gratitude of the Dalish. You three are very different from any Shemlen I have ever met. _Maas Seranaas._"

"Zathrian how will we spot Witherfang," asked Mahariel. "Does he have any marks that distinguish from the other wolves?"

"He will be a large white wolf. Bigger than most bears you've ever seen, and highly dangerous. If you can kill from afar then do that, but attempt to avoid close combat at all costs."

"Understood."

"Good and one last thing." Zathrian reached handed them the bag he was holding. "This is a bag of poultices I put together last night. Should you become injured administer these to your wounds, and all shall be healed. I only had time to make ten of them so use them only when it's absolutely necessary."

"Reassure your people we will be back in a week," said Zevran.

"Thank you again and good luck."

Every turned and walked away, but Mahariel stole one last glance at Zathrian. They still weren't' receiving the whole truth from him. But right now that didn't matter. They had to find Witherfang in one week or this entire trip would have been for nothing.

**A/N - Just a quick translations fort those who are confused.**

_Maas Seranaas - Forgive me or Thank you_

_Aneth Era - Greetings_

_Mythalenast - How horrible _

_Brasca - Fuck_


	16. Swiftrunner and the Werewolves

**A/N - Into the forest we go, short chapter though**

**Enjoy!**

When Artemis stopped to take the third break of the day she looked up. Despite being trapped in a game, the Brecilian Forest took the cake as the most beautiful and mysterious place she'd ever seen. The weather was muggy and very hot, yet very misty at the same time. The trees were as tall as any buildings and there were several lakes and rivers. There elk and sloths, rabbits and bears. And while she was enjoying taking in the scenery, one thing occurred to her.

"We're lost aren't we," she moaned. "I think we've passed that tree nearly three times."

"Looks that way," agreed Zatanna. "Mahariel do you know where we're going?"

"Unfortunately no," remarked the elf. "My clan is the more North-Western type and this area is all to the East. I've never been to this forest in my life."

"Well that's lovely, so how are we supposed to find a giant white wolf if we have no idea where we're going? Zathrian was crazy to send just the five of us in here."

"We could always just stick with the trail we're on," suggested Zevran. "It's bound to lead us somewhere."

"But we can't afford to waste time Zevran," M'Gann reminded him. "Zathrian told us the injured Dalish only have a week and judging by this forests' size; that's how long it may take to find Witherfang."

"We're not going to find him sitting down," sighed Mahariel jumping out of the tree he was sitting in. He landed grabbed his gear and said," let's get moving again. No more stopping until sunset."

Everyone agreed and began picking up items when there was a snarl. The group all looked from side to side before drawing weapons. A black wolf appeared from no where with six others following it. They were all frothing at the mouth and began circling everyone. The snarling became more frequent and everyone moved into one circle all back to back. Artemis had her bow drawn ready to blast any beast right between the eyes when the wolves went silent. Walking up the path she could see figures obscured by the mist but there were roughly five of them. When they came into view the archer was shocked. Each creature was standing on two legs at about a height of 6'4, covered in fur of different colors grey, black, dark blue. A set of claws were protruding where the finger and toe nails should've been. And the most feared sight was the sharp rows of teeth each one had. The Werewolves had made themselves known.

"Aren't they pretty," joked Mahariel from behind his shield.

"We can't take them along with the wolves," cried Artemis. "We'll be ripped to shreds."

"I'm assuming the ripping to shreds will happen either way," muttered Zevran not taking his eyes off the black wolf in front of him. "This was not the way I pictured my death at all."

"And how did you picture it," asked M'Gann.

"In a sunny field getting stabbed to death by some whore I refused to pay for services done to me."

"Well it's sunny so at least half of it came true," said Zatanna.

There was a deep howl and all the wolves looked towards its direction. The four legged wolves all fled away whining but the Werewolves remained. Coming up the path was another Werewolf. It had light brown fur and across its chest there were two large gashes in the shape of an X. The left eye had been slashed out, so there was a line on the eye socket, but the right eye was a yellow orb with a red iris. Then to everyone's surprise it opened its mouth and spoke.

"HRRRRRRR," it growled. "The watch wolves have spoken truly my brothers and sisters. Another of the Dalish come to put us in our place, come to make us pay for our attack."

"I take it you mean me," said Mahariel stepping forward. "While I may be Dalish, I am not from the clan which you attacked."

"It makes no difference to us. Dalish or City Elf, you are all the same. We know that you come from their camp outside the forest. No doubt the old Keeper himself sent you here after my kind."

"Again true, you know some stuff about us. But we know nothing of you, care to return the favor?"

"Hrrrr, you speak to Swiftrunner. I lead my cursed brothers and sisters."

"Well I'm-"

"I CARE NOT WHO YOU ARE FOOLISH ELF! Turn back now, return to the Dalish and tell them you have failed. Tell them we will gladly watch them suffer the same curse we have suffered for far too long. We will watch them pay!"

"Why do you hate the Dalish so much," asked Artemis lowering her bow to ease the tension."You can't simply hate them because they exist?"

"That is a question to put to nobody but the old Keeper little girl, now turn and be gone from here before I slowly rip your throat out. I shall not say it again. "

Artemis re-raised her bow getting ready to defend herself. All her friends were ready in the case of an attack as well. Maharial stepped forward with his hands raised.

"Uh Mahariel," said Zevran. "Perhaps you shouldn't get so close to the beast that hates our race?"

"I mean you no harm Swiftrunner," he said ignoring Zevran. "I would prefer to just speak with you, but if you attack us we'll have to defend ourselves. Please let us just talk and maybe we can come to some agreement."

Swiftrunner barred his fangs before speaking again. "For what it's worth I believe you," he said. Swiftrunner about faced, and the other Werewolves turned and began running away on all fours. "But I will not speak with you. We shall not fight this day, but know this: remain within in the Brecilian Forest and you will all die." He gave them one last snarl before running after the others into the fog.

"Well," said Zatanna. "That was fun."

"Should we return to tell Zathrian of this," asked Artemis.

"No," replied the Warden. "Talking to him about the Werewolves won't change our current situation. We still need the heart, let's move."

Everyone nodded and continued. For the remainder of the day there was nothing but trees, rivers, animals, and more trees. Every once in a while a wolf would jump into their path, glare, snarl, and then run away. The message was always the same basically: get out of the forest. The sun finally set four hours later, and after a day of nothing but walking the group was exhausted. Artemis managed to find a large clearing of grass and that's where they made camp. Zevran and M'Gann had caught dinner which was a deer buck and now they were both resting within their tents. While Zatanna cooked, Artemis found a tree and simply stayed there practicing her shot. Bulls eye after bulls eye.

"Not bad."

She turned around and saw Mahariel walking towards her with his arms folded. He had taken off the top of his leather armor and was shirtless. Night or not it was still about 100 degrees. The moonlight and fire in the distance caused his skin to glow.

"I've had practice," she said turning around taking another perfect shot. "Nice body by the way."

"You could return the favor."

"I don't think that will be happening besides wouldn't it be bad to... oh I don't know... fraternize with your people as a Grey Warden?"

"Creators I don't even know, this Grey Wardening shit is hard and tiresome."

"Oh come on Mahariel, were expecting it to be easy?"

"Of course not, but I would've preferred to not be wasting our time fighting Werewolves." Mahariel sat on the ground cross-legged and sighed. "No I take that back, I would've preferred for Tamlen and I to never have gone into that damn cursed cave."

"I recall Dick telling us you got sick from something there?"

"Yeah it was some mirror that poisoned me with darkspawn taint when it shattered. The only cure was to join the Wardens. I should've just told Tamlen no and meant it, but he always could convince me to get into trouble with him. I can't tell you the number of times that bastard got us into trouble growing up. From throwing mud on our friends, to stealing the Keeper's supply of vallaslin."

"Vallaslin?"

"It's what my people use to make their tattoos. You take blood from an individual and with a spell you draw a tattoo upon their face in their own blood. The human words for vallaslin directly translate as 'blood writing'."

"And you and Tamlen used to do all that?"

"I can't tell you the number of time we were sent to seperate trees to stare at them until the Keeper was satisied we'd learned our lesson. He was my best friend in the world... and now he's gone."

Artemis looked at Mahariel and could see that he had tears going down his face.

"It wasn't your fault Mahariel."

"WASN'T IT?!" Artemis flinched when he shouted at her. "I WAS STRONGER THAN TAMLEN IN EVERYWAY. I COULD'VE OVERPOWERED HIM AND DRAGGED HIS ASS BACK TO CAMP! BUT I HAD TO LET MY CURIOSITY GET THE BETTER OF ME! I HAD TO LET HIM TOUCH THAT CURSED ASS MIRROR!"

"Some things are meant to be and not to be changed. If it makes you happy, if you hadn't touched the mirror, we never would've met."

The elf laughed and wiped his eyes before standing. "Well I suppose there is that," he sighed. "Not to mention if I hadn't touched that mirror I wouldn't know how great a rack a human female can have."

"Feel better horny ass?"

"Not really but it'll do for now. Thanks Artemis."

"No problem."

"If you really want to make me feel better though, we could always go into my tent later and-"

"Goodbye Mahariel," she said with a small smile picking up her bow. "Besides I saw the way Morrigan looked at you before we split up, and the way Zevran looks at you now. Trust me; I don't need her throwing spells at me, or him trying to slit my throat while I'm asleep."

"What can I say, it's hard for me being this damn attractive. People are always fighting over who gets to have me."

Before Artemis could respond, there was a large shriek. Both archer and elf sped back to the fire. Zatanna was backing away from the fire with green fire surrounding her hands to defend herself. M'Gann and Zevran had come out their tents weapons drawn. In front the fire on all fours was a Werewolf and it was breathing hard. It was clenching something within its fist.

"Zatanna you alright," cried Mahariel grabbing one of the dinner knives.

"I'm fine this thing just scared me," she said out of breath.

"P-Please," the beast whined. "I-I'm not the mindless animal I seem."

"Do you all speak," asked M'Gann.

"M-Most of us can. My name is D-Danyla, I'm part of the Dalish C-Clan within the area. D-Did the Keeper send you here too?"

"That's not important," said Mahariel kneeling but at a safe enough distance. "Why are you here?"

"I was a hunter in a group. Z-Zathrian sent us into the forest to look for W-Witherfangs' heart. B-But everything went just horribly, and we were ambushed. Everyone else was killed, and I was turned into t-this. I tried staying away from the Werewolves, but they helped me c-control my urges to kill."

"So the wolves are turning people and helping people," asked Zevran. "That doesn't make any sense."

Danyla snarled and everybody backed up in fright. She was rolling on the ground clenching her sides and clawing at herself.

"Please," she moaned once her fit stopped. "You have to kill me. I can't live like this, the pain is too much."

"_She's in so much pain," M'Gann said to them mentally. "We can't leave her like this."_

"Where are the Werewolves Danyla," asked Zatanna. "Can you tell us that?"

Danyla growled back," in the…center."

"Center of what," cried Mahariel.

"The forest… protected by a barrier. When I die… take my pelt… it will destroy the… barrier. And one last…thing." Danyla threw a scarf and Artemis caught it. "Please return this… to my husband Athras… tell him I love him… and that I died peace… peacefully."

"Please Danyla," sighed Artemis. "We can't just kill you."

Zevran walked forward and said," sleep peacefully." He ran his blade across Danyla's throat. She collapsed onto the ground and gurgled out some blood before she died.

"So at least we know where we can find them now," said Zatanna. "But what did she mean by 'take her pelt?' I don't get it."

"The only way to get to the Werewolves safe hold," sighed Mahariel. "Is to skin Danyla and take her pelt. The forest must have some type of magic imbedded into it and the only way we'll reach the fortress is if we are somewhat disguised as Werewolves."

"I don't know about everyone else," said M'Gann. "But I'm not comfortable taking a dead woman's skin."

"Technically we're taking her fur," corrected Zevran. "And she doesn't need it anymore. And before you three freak out anymore keep this in mind, if we can't get to the Werewolves then all the Dalish die."

Artemis wanted to argue but deep down she knew the two elves were right. She turned around and simply sat by the fire with M'Gann and Zatanna while the two elves went to work skinning Danyla. After they finished the task, Zatanna raised some of the earth out of the ground. According to Mahariel about Dalish buriels, you buried a person's remains and then planted a tree over it so that from death new life would sprout. They planted some apple seeds over Danyla, quickly ate and then everyone retired to their tents. Just before she drifted off to sleep, Artemis heard Mahariel growl in his sleep," they will pay for what they have done to my people."

**A/N - It's time to get back to the Circle.**


	17. The Circle Of Magi Pt1

**A/N - I know haven't uploaded in a gajillion years. You have the right to hate me but school is such a bitch.**

"Conner on that side," ordered Wally. "Alistair you get on the other and on my count pull. 1, 2, 3!"

Together with the Templar Carroll they pulled open the great doors to the Circle of Magi. Wally immediately covered his nose. In the entrance hall there were numerous dead bodies. And the longer a body remained the more fragrant it would get. Men and women, mages and Templars were both among the pile of the dead. Some had been impaled, others had their throats slit, and some faces were so mangled Wally couldn't even tell what sex they were.

"Maker preserve us all," said Leiliana. "What could've happened here?"

"The mages staged a revolt," explained Carroll leading them upstairs. "They started summoning demons and using blood magic. Stopping one or two mages is easy, but trying to stop mages and demons at the same time is next to impossible."

"So a Templar's job is to kill mages," asked Wally.

"No our job is to watch the mages and protect them from themselves. When mages are free and allowed to do as they please things like this happen."

"You can't possibly know that," replied Conner.

"If I've learned one thing over the past few days its that mages must be protected from themselves."

"And how would you feel if someone watched you all day? Watched you eat? Watched you speak with your friends? Watched you lead your lover into a bedroom?"

Wally knew why Conner was getting rather aggressive with Carroll. Thanks to the whole experiments from Cadmus, he knew what it was like to have absolutely no freedom.

"Let's just stop arguing," ordered Ruby before Carroll could retort. And to enforce her suggestion Brutus started growling to ensure the silence. Carroll led them to the main hall of the tower. Inside was a rather large group of Templars male and female. Some were out of their silverite armor wrapped up in bandages.

"My wounds are burning," one man screamed as they passed him. His fellows pounced on him to stop him from rising as they applied more bandages to his body.

"Maker protect us from this evil," prayed one woman at an alter.

Carroll led them all the way to an older man covered in Templar armor slightly different from everyone else's. His spikes were bigger and stamped onto his breast plate was the symbol for the Templar Order. He had hard green eyes, slicked back silver hair, and a grizzled beard.

"Who the hell are you all," he cried rudely at the group. Turning to Carroll he shouted," I specifically told you not to let anyone into this tower! The future of Ferelden is on the line!"

"You need to calm down sir," said Ruby.

"I WILL NOT CALM MYSELF! THESE MAGES ARE OUT OF CONTROL; THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE VISITING THE TOWER OF MAGI!"

"We aren't here to visit the tower man," said Wally. "We're here to help with the mage problem. So why don't you calm down and just tell us who you are?"

The old man turned and punched a wall with his gauntlet. He took a deep breath and turned back around exhaling with a small smile."

"Thank the Maker you've arrived. Forgive my outburst. I am Knight-Commander Greagoir leader of the Templar Order of Ferelden. I take it you're from Denerim, so the Right of Annulment finally arrived? You all moved swifter than I thought."

"We're not from Denerim," said Alistair. "Ruby and I are both Grey Wardens who have come to receive the aid of the mages for the coming blight."

The small joy that Greagoir had just received was destroyed that quickly. The old man placed a hand to his head and swore. Grabbing a wooden chair he flung it at another pair of closed metal doors shattering it to pieces.

"Damn it," sighed Greagoir. "I thought the Maker had finally given me a break, but he continues to test my faith. At the rate things are going we'll never make it out of here alive."

"The Maker is always testing us," said Leiliana. "But you must keep your faith in him."

"My faith in the Maker has all but died. Many have died praying for him to save them."

"So we've come here for nothing then," growled Conner.

"I am afraid so. It is obvious that the mages cannot aid you Grey Wardens not with the tower in its current condition. I doubt many of the mages are even still alive or uncorrupted by the very demons they summoned."

"But some of them may be alive," asked Alistair.

"It is possible, but what does it matter?"

"Then we have to save them," concluded Wally. "With the Blight here, we're going to need all of the allies we can have."

"You all are fools if you believe a small team of you can defeat what half a Templar Order couldn't."

"That sounds like a challenge," said Ruby with a smile. "One which we shall gladly take you up on."

"You all are going to get yourselves killed."

"So you think we'd rather die when the demons escape Knight-Commander? Because even though you and your men are fighting valiantly, it is only a matter of time before you are all overwhelmed. Let us go in and save the mages from themselves."

Greagoir stroked his beard hair and said," very well Grey Warden. You and your companions can pass into the tower. But know this, once you are through those locked doors you aren't coming back through."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T COME BACK THROUGH," roared Conner.

"I'm not going to accept the word of just any mage saying that the tower has been restored. I will only accept the threat has been ended upon First Enchanter Irving's say so. If he's not alive, then the entire Tower of Magi must be wiped out."

"We aren't here to just do your dirty work Greagoir," said Ruby. "I will still require allies if the mages have all been killed."

"If you all can manage to purge the tower of demons and if all the mages are have been killed; then I give you my word as Knight Commander that the Templar Order will stand with you in your fight against the darkspawn. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

Ruby and Greagoir both shook hands as the Templars standing by the main door into the tower opened it. Despite his whines to follow, Ruby ordered Brutus to stay with the Templars. Where they were going was no place for a dog. The group took what potions and poultices the Templars had left, entered into the apprentice portion of the tower, and as soon as Leiliana being the last person was through the doors shut with a small boom. Conner ran his hand over the door.

"I doubt even I could break these down on our way back," he said.

"You won't have to once we find the First Enchanter," replied Ruby.

"You're very optimistic about the whole situation," said Wally as they made their way up the hall.

"Being pessimistic about it is going to unfortunately get us no where," said Alistair walking into one of the apprentice quarters. Wally looked around the room. It was about the size of a small atrium with at least 20 beds. All of them side by side, with trunks, and books, and notes stacked all around them. The pink covered beds were on the left, while the blue covered ones were on the right. Boys and girls, separate sides obviously. All the rooms they entered in the apprentice wing were all the same. Overstuffed and overcrowded.

"Being an apprentice must suck badly," said Ruby.

"Not to mention putting young boys and girls in the same room," snorted Leiliana. "No room for privacy whatsoever. There are some things growing girls don't want or need boys knowing about."

"Oh like how long it takes you to do your hair in the morning," joked Alistair.

"I hear screaming," cried Conner before an argument broke out. He drew his greatsword and rushed out of the apprentice bedroom area. Wally quickly followed behind him until they came to a large room. In it were two small children, three young adolescents, and an old woman in red robes with white hair. The old woman was fighting a creature that looked like it was made of fire. It was about 6 feet in length with long arms and sharp claws. Conner rushed ahead and tried cleaving his sword down but the creature dodged him and spat fire towards him. The old woman shot a blast of water from her staff causing a quick smoke screen. Wally watched as the fire creature emerged from the smokescreen headed right for him. He drew his twin swords ready for battle when the demon turned to ice. Swinging his weapons, he cut through the ice shattering it. Leiliana, Alistair, and Ruby quickly entered and looked around.

"What happened," shouted Ruby.

"Some damn fire thing was attacking people," replied Wally out of breath.

"The correct term is Rage Demon." They turned as the smokescreen cleared. The old woman was standing in front of Conner who was knocked out on the ground. "Don't any of you take a step closer, or I will end this young man's life."

"Don't you dare harm him," growled Wally.

"I will if you do not heed my commands. Now who are all of you?

"I'm Ruby Cousland," she explained. "This is Alistair, Leliana, Wally, and the knocked out man is Conner."

"Why are you all here?"

"Just calm down ma'am," ordered Alistair. "Ruby and I are both of the Grey Wardens."

"You being Grey Wardens means nothing to me, I will strike you down where you are. I will not allow any harm to befall me or the children under my protection. Now, last chance, tell me who sent you!"

"The Knight Commander sent us," shouted Leiliana. "He sent us in here to do what the Templars could not."

"So has the Right of Annulment arrived?"

"What is the Right of Annulment," asked Wally angrily.

"It gives the Templars permission to kill every mage within a Circle."

"No it hasn't arrived. Greagoir assumed we were here with word from Denerim that the Right had arrived."

"So it hasn't arrived, but he did send for it. Damn it all." The old woman using her staff to walk leaned against a stone wall and sighed. "I believe you all, you are in no further danger from me. My name is Wynne by the way."

Hearing the OK from Wynne, Wally rushed to Conner's aid, helping the young Kryptonian up.

"I'm fine," he growled pushing Wally away. "You ever attack me again old woman and I'll break your hip."

"You were knocked out by one of my weakest attacks dear," sighed Wynne. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not the least bit worried about that threat."

"Wynne can you tell us what happened here," asked Ruby.

"All of this chaos is the work of a man named Uldred. After we returned from Ostagar, he began pressuring the First Enchanter and the other Senior Enchanters saying that we needed to break away from the Chantry and be independent. And while Senior Enchanters like him and myself have our right to voice our opinion on the matter; the decision is ultimately up to the First Enchanter in the direction the Circle of Magi goes. In a meeting we were having, Irving told Uldred we would be ready for independence in the near future, but we weren't ready yet. That proved to be too much for Uldred and that's when he revealed his coup. He had many mages ready to overthrow the Templars who watch us constantly. He and the others began using blood magic during the meeting.

"Blood magic," asked Wally.

"Dangerous stuff," said Alistair. "Mages can control an individual through the use of your own blood or their blood. It's been outlawed by the Chantry for centuries."

"Indeed," continued Wynne. "Blood Magic isn't like regular magic in the sense it doesn't need mana which is the energy all magic is derived from. This is also a problem, because the Templars have a hard time disrupting it. One blood mage can stall a team of twelve Templars, but almost 30 of them is a force to be reckoned with. But even blood magic alone wasn't enough to stop the large number of Templars in the tower, so Uldred began to summon demons and abominations. What we fought in this room earlier was but a Rage Demon and that is weakest of the five classes. Uldred and his followers summoned all of them: Rage, Hunger, Sloth, Desire, and Pride; each demon more powerful than the last. It was the worst thing I have ever had the displeasure to see. The apprentices were screaming because they didn't know what was going on, and grown mages screaming for their mothers. Human beings, people I loved getting possessed left and right and turned into abominations. The past few days have been the worst days of my very long life."

"Is there any way to stop the demons," asked Ruby.

"They must be killed, that's the only way to stop them."

"Alright," said Conner standing up. "You stay here, and we'll handle the demons."

"No." Wynne walked off the wall and faced Ruby. "I have lived in this Circle my entire life, and if it has been destroyed then I need to see it with my own eyes. Besides I can handle myself as you all saw. Let me come with you to stop this horrible evil."

"Greagoir says he'll only believe the threat is over when the First Enchanter say so," argued Leiliana.

"Then we have our goal before us, we must save Irving. Petra come here quickly." The girl Wynne had called was about 16, with her red hair in a ponytail. "You and Kinnon look after the others, we will be back shortly."

"But Wynne," she said. "What about what happened earlier?"

"Do not worry, I shall be fine. Are you ready Grey Wardens?" Before waiting for an answer Wynne, sped off to a door that was glowing with a blue light. She ran her hand down it, and the light vanished.

"What was that," asked Wally.

"A barrier I erected to prevent the demons from entering this chamber. I'm surprised I held it up for so long, it made me so weak."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay here," asked Conner again. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Wynne gave the clone a quick "humph" and sped past him with the quickness of a twenty year old. They closed the door to the previous room, and heard a quick bell like sound. When Wally tried to touch the door, his hand was blocked by an invisible barrier. Petra had sealed them out. Taking a deep breath, he followed after Ruby and the others into the Circle Tower. The first room they entered was the Library. In this room were bookshelves that were at least 16 feet tall, and that stretched around the entire room. On the floor were several dead bodies of all kinds: mage, Templar, and demon. The group stopped walking when Wynne kneeled down by a stone.

"What is it," asked Leiliana.

"A summoning circle," she said pulling the rug up. The circle part of the summoning circle was painted with green. In the middle of the circle was a large blue X, and going through the X was a red +. "This symbol was hidden under the rug meaning whoever painted it did so under the conclusion that Irving was going to tell Uldred no during the meeting."

"All of this means was that the rebel mages were ready for a fight," said Conner.

"What I want to know is how none of the Templars noticed the circles being drawn," asked Alistair. "You have to use three different kinds of magical ink to draw these."

"Blood magic affects the body and the mind," Wynne reminded him. "It would be easy enough for any blood mage to bend a Templars will to their own at night time." Wynne raised her staff and a blast of purple light shone throughout the room. When everyone looked down the circle was gone. "That should prevent more demons from coming through those circles."

They continued through the library and Wally couldn't help but now and then picking up a book or two. He couldn't read the language they were in, but he could make out some letters. He grabbed a black book with a leaf writing on the cover. Opening the cover he could only make out the first word in the middle of the page: FLEMETH. That was the name of Morrigan's mother. He placed the book in his pack when Wynne looked the other way. No doubt the Witch of the Wilds would've loved to see it. The exit to the library took them to a set of stairs which Wynne informed them would take them to the 2nd floor. On the second floor, there was a man in brown and gold robes standing still in the middle of a pool of blood and numerous bodies. He had brown hair, with a bald spot down the middle, and was staring into space.

"Please do not go into the stockroom," he said his voice in a monotone. "It is a mess and covered with bodies. I need to clean it."

"Dude what's wrong with you," asked Wally. "You're standing in the middle of a bloody floor and you're worried about a stock room?"

"I am familiar with the stockroom. I feel safe there."

"What's wrong with him," asked Conner. "He just seems so…empty."

"Owain is one of the tranquil," explained Wynne. "Long ago the Chantry declared those who were afraid to take their Harrowing and become full mages of the Circle would have to become tranquil mages. It is also used on those who may potentially become too powerful. Their connection to the fade or the world of dreams is severed, and as such they can no longer use magic and demons no longer offer them temptation. But at the same time, all of their emotions are destroyed causing them to live in this emotionless state. Without the tranquil, the tower wouldn't be able to run."

"What a horrible way to treat a person," cried Leiliana in a disgusted voice. "Taking away all their dreams and desires because of fear of a test."

"It is a necessary evil Ruby."

"No Wynne it's not," said Ruby. "You guys use tranquility on a mage because they might potentially become too powerful. That's a cruel thing to even think of."

"It is not my choice to make dear. I would never force such a thing on an apprentice. Owain, why didn't you knock on the door of the barrier downstairs? I would've let you in."

"I prefer to be in the stockroom," he replied. "I feel safe here. I wish I could've gone with Niall to fight Uldred, but being tranquil, I have no means of offense."

"Niall," asked Conner.

"Niall and several other mages came to the stockroom and took the Litany of Adralla."

"What does that do," Wally asked Wynne.

"The Litany is a scroll," she said. "If you have it in your possession you are protected from users of blood magic. We need to continue on Owain, go downstairs through the Library, and return to the apprentice atrium. My apprentice Petra will let you in through the barrier."

Owain nodded his head and slowly walked to the door leading downstairs. As his door gripped the handle, a long spike pierced through the door and the tranquil mage. Owain slumped forward dead as blood poured from his body. The door shattered opened sending his corpse flying towards Ruby. Alistair just in time tackled her knocking them both down. A creature entered the room about 9 feet tall, covered in spikes and drooling purple liquid from it's mouth.

"It's a Pride Demon," shouted Wynne drawing her staff. She several lightning bolts from it. The demon lifted it's large arm over its face to protect itself receiving nearly no damage at all. Conner roaring rushed it with his greatsword and impaled the demon directly in the knee. It batted him away sending him soaring into a wall. Leiliana grabbed a poisoned arrow and fired at the creatures mouth. The demon purposely opened its mouth and ate the arrow and burped out a cloud of green smoke and let out a sound like a laugh. Ruby and Alistair both charged with daggers, and a sword and shield. Alistair threw his sword at the demon's chest and it impaled. Then taking position he got on his knees with his shield up, and Ruby used it to get a boost in the air. She managed to stab the Pride Demon right in its giant neck. The beast fell to one knee and Wally as fast as he could ran up to it and decapitated it. Upon it's death, the demon dissolved into the floor leaving a large black stain of liquid.

"Son of a bitch," Alistair whispered picking up his sword. "These things are getting worse and worse with each turn."

"At least Owain told us about the Litany before he was killed," said Ruby walking into the main part of the second floor. There were a ton of rooms but these rooms were single bedrooms. This had to be the floor where the fully recognized mages resided. Most of the rooms were empty while one or two had a dead body within them. At the end of the hall which would lead the group up to the 3rd floor, was an office with a desk. A naked woman with horns, a tail, and purple flaming hair was speaking with a Templar.

"A Desire Demon," Conner asked Wynne. The old mage shook her head yes as the demon began to speak to its victim.

"It is nearly time for supper my sweet," she said. "I made your favorite chicken dish tonight."

"How you spoil me my love," replied the dazed Templar.

"I am really going to spoil you later tonight once our children are abed."

"I can hardly wait."

"Release him," said Leiliana notching an arrow on her bow. The Desire Demon looked back at everyone drawing their weapons and grinned an evil grin. She turned back towards the Templar and screamed.

"What is it my love," he asked.

"There are bandits at the door," she whimpered. "Their going to murder the children!"  
"None shall harm my family!"

The Templar charged and went immediately for Wynne with his sword and shield drawn. Wally drew his swords and stepped in the path deflecting the killing blow with one sword. Leiliana took precise aim, and put a special fire arrow in the Desire Demon's forehead killing it. Unfortunately that didn't break the spell upon the Templar, and after seeing his "wife" murdered, he fought like mad beast to avenge her. He kicked Wally in the chest knocking him down. Before he could make a stabbing blow, Conner got behind the Templar and easily snapped his neck.

"These demons are very cruel," sighed Leiliana. "Extracting a man's personal desires from his mind and playing off them."

"A terrible tactic, but damn effective," admitted Conner. "She had him completely under her spell and he was obviously willing to die for what he believed was real."

"He died for a fantasy Conner," growled Wynne. "A sad untruth."

"You're right he did for a fantasy, but I have to disagree when you said he died sad. In his mind he died happy protecting what was important to him."

Wally was about to respond when across the hall he saw a hand that was suddenly dragged into a room. He rushed forward and flung the door opened. Another Rage Demon was on top of a man, feeding on his corpse. He yelled and charged forward swinging his swords masterfully until he cut the demon down. Everyone rushed in confused by his yelling and saw the dead body. Wynne let out a shriek.

"Oh no that's Niall," she whispered covering her mouth.

"He would've made a nice snack."

Everyone at the sound of the voice. A gray looking demon with a hump slowly walked into the room. It's flesh had been burned so the skin was sagging. It had one eye, with long arms and sharp claws.

"It is a Demon of Sloth," warned Wynne. "Don't listen to its words."

"Ignore the old woman," said Sloth. "She is only lying to you." As the demon spoke, Wally found himself getting heavier and very warm. He felt as though he'd eaten a 12 course meal and now all he wanted to do was lie down. He even yawned. "You are all tired from your quest. You must reeeeeeeest." Wally watched as Conner immediately passed out on the ground. His Kryptonian physiology made him very viable to magic spells.

"I will not listen to you demon," yawned Leiliana with her hands covering her ears. Alistair was the next to fall to the demon, with Ruby falling next to him.

"Resist," begged Wynne. "You all must resist."

But it couldn't be done. Wally swords fell from his grip, and he sank down to his knees. He looked up at the Sloth demon as he eyelids began to shut.

"Don't worry," cooed Sloth. "I'll make all your pain go away, just enjoy a nice sound sleeeeeeeep."

And with those last words, Wally fell face forward asleep onto the cold, sticky, bloody ground.


End file.
